After the Awakening
by The Sorrows of Arlathan
Summary: Putting duty before your personal desires always has consequences. Scarlett and Leliana find this out the hard way as the Grey Wardens and The Chantry force them apart. As the distance between them grows, so does the pain they cause each other. Only time will tell if their love will survive. Tabris/Leliana/other pairings AU/ femslash/rated M for sexual content (sequel added)
1. Chapter 1

**Scarlett Tabris**

Scarlett lay on her bed in Vigil's Keep recovering from the wound she suffered in what would undoubtedly be her last Darkspawn battle for a while. Together, with the rest of her Grey Warden companions, she had defeated the two rival factions of new breeds of Darkspawn and stopped the onslaught in the City of Amaranthine. Luckily the walls of Vigils Keep had held while she was not there to defend it. The blight, which had continued even after the Arch Demon was slain, had finally been ended. During the final conflict, Scarlett, weary from killing a Broodmother, was stabbed in her abdomen by a Hurlock. After cutting off the offending Darkspawn's head she collapsed to the ground, the dagger still protruding from her torso, and passed out from the pain. The other Warden's who were present, Anders and Justice, removed the weapon then carried her back to Vigil's Keep and got her healing magic. A fresh layer of skin was then magically meshed over the open wound however it was still causing her some discomfort.

Scarlett turned over onto her good side and reached under her pillow. She pulled out the letter Leliana had sent to her months ago. The letter expressed her sorrow at not being able to accompany Scarlett to Vigil's Keep as they had decided. Scarlett had already read the letter multiple times but had taken to looking at it when she was thinking about Leliana. She missed her so. They had planned to travel together after Alistair's coronation however duty had parted them. A messenger was sent to Leliana requesting her presence in Lothering as the Revered Mother there had some important news regarding Orlais. This forced Scarlett to travel to Vigil's Keep without her and reluctantly take up the post of Warden Commander of Ferelden.

Scarlett sighed as she re-read Leliana's words. It had been so long since she had seen her, been touched by her. Her whole body ached with longing. She put the letter back under her pillow and lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. It was impossible for her to sleep since she left Leliana's side. The Grey Warden dreams of Darkspawn were still haunting her nights, however when she was with Leliana they didn't seem to plague her as much. The comfort of having her lying by her side made Scarlett relax more and sometimes even block the dreams out completely. Now though, she was constantly lying awake waiting for sleep to find her, and when it did the nightmares took over. After thinking some more about Leliana, Scarlett finally drifted off into a fitful nights sleep.

**Leliana**

Vigil's Keep loomed in the distance as Leliana followed the trade route used by the merchants of Ferelden when they travelled from Denerim to Amaranthine. She was exhausted from the trip from Lothering but the thought of seeing her love again sustained her. She was almost there. The roads were littered with guards after the Darkspawn attacks on Amaranthine and they stared at her suspiciously as she passed. There were not many people travelling alone at night these days. Upon hearing about the surprise attacks she worried constantly about Scarlett and longed to fight against the Darkspawn by her side again. When her business in Lothering was completed she took the first caravan north to Denerim and had been on the road for three days now. The night was bitterly cold and the lanterns from Vigil's Keep beckoned her with open arms.

Leliana smiled to herself as she reached the Vigil. She took a deep breath and made her way through the gate, heading through the empty market district towards the keep. The Vigil was deserted, bar two guards who stood in front of the giant double doors which undoubtedly led to where Leliana wanted to go. She approached the men who eyed her up and down with appraising eyes.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I'm here to see the Warden Commander." She said, her Orlesian accent breaking the silence of the night. The guards cast suspicious looks at each other. Even now some were still distrustful of Orlesians. Then one of them spoke.

"I'm sorry my lady, but the Warden Commander spoke of no guests she was expecting. I'm afraid I can't let you through." He said. Leliana continued.

"The Warden Commander was not aware that I would be arriving tonight. If you could tell her I've arrived I would be-"

The other guard cut across her. "That would not be possible, my lady. Unannounced guests are not permitted in the Keep and even more so now as the Warden-Commander is not in any fit state to receive them."

Leliana's heart stopped. "What do you mean? What has happened to her?"

"The Commander was carried back to the Keep a few days ago by two of her Grey Wardens. It was a stab wound by the looks of it, very nasty one too," the guard said, shuddering at the thought. "So there. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to le-HEY!"

Leliana drew her blade so quick that the guards barely seen it. She held it to the guard's throat. "Take me to her...now!" she said. The other guard drew his sword and tried to engage Leliana in a duel. She was too quick for him however. Dodging his attack she managed to spin behind the other guard and took him hostage, using him as a human shield with her free hand while the dagger in her other hand rested on his neck. He was unable to move. The guard who lunged at her held his sword and waited for an opening. The woman was very skilled indeed. Suddenly Leliana heard footsteps. The door to the keep opened.

"By my ancestors, what are you blighters doing out here! Don't you know people are trying to sl-!" The dwarf stopped shouting as he saw the scene in front of him. Leliana couldn't remember ever being this happy to see him. That familiar smell of sweat and ale assaulted her nostrils as Oghren appeared in the doorway.

"Oghren?" she said, surprised. Oghren looked just as shocked.

"Leliana? What in the name of Andraste's holy knickers is going on out here?" he shouted.

"I came here to see Scarlett but they wouldn't let me in. They said she is wounded. So I decided I was done asking permission," Leliana said angrily. Oghren laughed at the scene. The two guards looked at each other in surprise. Then the guard with the dagger held to his neck spoke.

"L-Leliana?" he asked, trying to turn to get a good look at her. "As in, THE Leliana, the one who battled the Arch Demon with the Commander?"

"That's right you useless pile of nug droppings," Oghren growled. "Don't tell me you didn't recognise her. Oh, the stories I could tell you of the Leliana and the Warden Comm-"

"Oghren!" interrupted Leliana, blushing. Oghren laughed cheekily. He was clearly drunk.

"Let 'em go, Leliana," he said. "I'll take you to her."

Leliana released the guard she was holding and sheathed her weapon. The guard massaged his neck and moved as far away from her as he could, cowering behind the other one.

"Sorry" she said to them. They simply stared, still in shock at finding out her identity. Leliana entered the keep. As Oghren made to follow her however one of the guards held him back.

"Tell us the story of her and the Commander when you come back" he whispered, eyeing Leliana from behind as she walked. The other guard nodded, his eyes lighting up. Oghren laughed again and followed Leliana into the hall.

He led Leliana to a door at the far end of the throne room. She was eager to see Scarlett and make sure she was alright. He led her through the door and into a sitting room, the fire crackling in the grate, surrounded by three large chairs. Another door appeared at the far end of the room. Oghren pointed to it.

"That's her bedroom. She's probably asleep now though, trying to recover so I don't think you two'll be..." Oghren broke off as Leliana gave him an appalled look. She shook her head. He sniggered. "Anyway...Don't worry though she got the Darkspawn blighter who did it. Chopped its head right off before she passed out." He laughed again and took a drink from his hip flask.

"Thank you, Oghren" Leliana said. Oghren nodded and left the room leaving her alone. Leliana hastily crossed over to the door and opened it.

**Scarlett Tabris**

Scarlett was running through the Arl of Denerim's palace. Her dress was covered in blood that was not her own. A woman's scream made her hair stand on end. She ran to the end of the hall and kicked open a door. Shianni lay on the floor, Vaughan hovering above her pinning her down. He rose as she entered, sneering at her. She lunged at him with her sword. Suddenly he changed into a Darkspawn Hurlock. She tried to attack but realised she had no weapon. The Hurlock struck, piercing her side with its blade. She cried out. The blade burned white hot.

Scarlett's eyes flung open, wakened by her own scream. She was breathing heavily. The wound on her abdomen was burning with pain. Suddenly she felt a gentle hand touch her side to soothe her. She turned to see who it was. A woman hovered over her bed, her arm outstretched. The room was dark and it was difficult to see. She could smell a familiar flowery scent .Then the woman spoke.

"I see you've been having some fun without me" The woman's Orlesian accent was gentle and familiar, joking. Scarlett grabbed the woman's outstretched arm and pulled her closer. The woman's weight fell gently on top of her and their lips met. Scarlett couldn't believe she was here. She held her tight, kissing her soft lips and could feel the familiar hands run along her body, tracing the outline as though trying to remember. After several minutes they pulled apart. Leliana caressed Scarlett's face with her hand.

"Glad to see me?" she asked, smiling. Scarlett smiled back, still thinking she was in a dream.

"What gave me away?" she replied. Leliana giggled. She brushed back a lock her hair from Scarlett's face and stared into her eyes. She could tell that, even though Scarlett was putting on a brave face, she was in a great deal of pain. It also didn't help that in her excitement she had pulled Leliana's weight on top of her, wound or no. Leliana, conscious of this, shifted her weight so as she was on the bed, although still maintaining body contact with her.

"How's the wound? I heard what happened." Leliana said, concerned. Scarlett just smiled at her.

"It's fine" she said. Stubborn as always. Leliana was un-fooled however. She reached down and gently pulled back Scarlett's shirt to examine the wound. The size of it made her gasp. The healing magic had created a fresh layer of skin over the top of the wound which spread from her navel to just under her ribcage, however, the area around it was bruised and the skin itself looked raw and almost paper thin. She could also feel the heat radiating off Scarlett, who clearly had a fever. Scarlett watched Leliana's face as she took in the damage. She took the hem of her shirt from Leliana's hands and covered herself back up, not wanting to worry her. The healer said she would be ok in a few days and that she just had to rest to allow the skin to strengthen. Suddenly Leliana pulled away from her.

"Where are you going?" Scarlett asked, disappointed. It had been so long since they had touched that she didn't want it to end. Leliana smiled and leaned over, kissing her swiftly on the lips in reassurance.

"Don't worry, I won't be long." She said. She stood up and took off her weapons, laying them on the floor before lifting one of the lanterns from the wall bracket and disappearing into the sitting room. Scarlett laid her head back onto the pillow and relaxed. Despite what she told Leliana, she was in quite a lot of pain. Leliana returned a few minutes later with a small wet cloth in a basin full of water. She placed the lantern back onto the wall bracket, sat the basin on the bedside table and climbed into the bed beside Scarlett again.

"Here, this should help keep the fever down" she said, drawing Scarlett closer and placing the damp cloth on her head. Scarlett closed her eyes and allowed Leliana to dab her head. The cold water felt good on her face and together with the presence of Leliana, allowed her to relax into a dreamless night's sleep.

**Leliana**

Even though she was worried, Leliana had never been happier to be back at Scarlett's side. She lay as close as she could and, leaning her head on one hand, used the other to hold the damp cloth over Scarlett's forehead. Although she was exhausted from the trip she stayed up almost the entire night, trying to bring Scarlett's fever down. Soon Scarlett's breathing began to even out. She had finally drifted off. As she stared at her face, Leliana's mind rewinded to the first night they had spent together many months ago.

They were at camp, the others had already gone to bed. During the blight someone always stayed up to keep watch. Scarlett had always looked so sad back then. During the day she acted as though she had everything together, but Leliana realised that at night she was laid bare. As they sat around the fire Leliana glanced at her. Scarlett starred into the flames, her fingers fidgeting with a ring on her left hand. Leliana had never noticed at the time that the ring was on her wedding finger, she had been too busy looking at her eyes. There was pain there, a great deal of it. Scarlett seldom spoke of herself to anyone. Leliana had learned from Alistair that she was from the Denerim Alienage but he knew little more, other than Duncan was forced to conscript her as a Grey Warden.

The look on Scarlett's face that night, reminded Leliana of her last mission for Marjolaine. She knew that look; it was one of regret and suffering. The Orlesian guards had done terrible things to Leliana when Marjolaine betrayed her. It was a traitor's punishment she endured. After years of safe shelter in the Lothering Chantry, Marjolaine had shown herself again and attempted to assassinate her. Leliana had shared her darkest secret with Scarlett about why she had left Orlais and as if by coincidence, Marjolaine had appeared in Denerim. Scarlett convinced Leliana that she needed to take revenge. She spoke as though she knew of such things. After accompanying her to Denerim, Scarlett helped her kill Marjolaine once and for all and Leliana was freed.

When they returned to camp afterwards Leliana was having a hard time coming to terms with her murder of Marjolaine. She had loved her once but it hurt to realise that she never really meant anything to her. Marjolaine loved her when she could use her and control her, but now that Leliana was no longer her "pretty thing" she had wanted her dead. Leliana spoke of her troubles to Scarlett. They had become so close in the months they had shared on the road together. Scarlett helped her to see that in the Chantry she was only hiding from who she truly was, that she needed to accept the fact that she was a Bard, a spy, and embrace it. It was this night that Leliana laid bare her feelings for Scarlett. She remembers stumbling through her words like an ill-educated peasant girl. Her face became flushed and she was embarrassed that she had said anything. Scarlett had smiled her first real smile since she had known her and, after placing a hand on her face, she leaned in to kiss her for the first time.

That night at camp as Leliana watched Scarlett stare into the fire she realised she loved her. She moved over beside her, bringing her fur blanket over them both. Scarlett greatly appreciated the distraction from what ever was troubling her thoughts at the time. They talked well into the small hours, Leliana telling her stories and Scarlett listening intently, wrapped in her arms. They flirted with each other, Leliana joking about her experiences involving sticky toffee pudding. Then Scarlett leaned in and kissed her. As she went to pull away, Leliana placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer. Their lips met again, only this time with more enthusiasm. Soon they were undressing each other, their passion rising and after exploring each others bodies they made love under the moon.

Leliana smiled as she reminisced. Scarlett was in a deep sleep now, her breaths long and even. She took the damp cloth off her head and placed it back in the basin. Scarlett's fever had gone down and she seemed untroubled by her dreams, at least for the time being. Leliana took off her clothes and lay down, gently wrapping her arm around Scarlett holding her close, before drifting off into a sleep of her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scarlett Tabris**

Scarlett opened her eyes. Birds were chirping and sun streamed in through the balcony of Vigils Keep. She blinked several times, adjusting to the light. It felt good to wake up naturally rather than by a nightmare. Suddenly she remembered why she had slept so well. She turned her head to find Leliana lying close beside her with one arm draped protectively over her. Scarlett touched her arm, making sure she was real and not a dream. It would be cruel if she woke up now and found out it wasn't true. Leliana's eyes fluttered and opened slowly. She smiled.

"Hello" she said softly. "Did you sleep well?"

Scarlett nodded and smiled back at her. "Better than I have in months" she replied.

"No dreams?" Leliana asked.

"None that I can remember" Scarlett replied. "Apart from the one where a beautiful Orlesian bard appeared in my room in the dead of night and kissed me."

Leliana giggled as she remembered the previous night. "The last I remember, you were the one who kissed me. It was as though you were expecting someone."

Scarlett frowned slightly. "What other red haired beauty would appear at my bedside and wake me out of a terrible nightmare with their touch?"

Leliana grinned "Well...I always thought you and Oghren..."

Scarlett looked appalled.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, pretending to be offended. They both laughed.

Scarlett reached out and touched Leliana's face, still not believing she was real.

"I can't believe you're here..." she sighed with relief. Leliana smiled and kissed Scarlett's hand. Suddenly Scarlett felt another twinge of pain in her side. She tried to hide it from Leliana but her facial expression gave her away. Her hand immediately dropped from Leliana's face and fell to her midsection. She fought to catch her breath as she curled up in pain.

"Sshh" Leliana soothed, sitting up quickly. She gently moved Scarlett onto her back and reached for the damp cloth she had left in the basin the night before. Wringing it out, she placed it on Scarlett's head again. The water felt nice as it ran down Scarlett's face and her breathing began to even out. Scarlett closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain. It was an hour before they spoke again, both just content enough to be in each other's company.

"What time is it?" Scarlett asked, breaking the silence. Leliana's head rested on her bosom, listening to her heartbeat.

"It's around nine o'clock I think" she said. She looked up. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" said Scarlett, though nothing could be further from the truth. Leliana gave her a look to show she wasn't fooled. Scarlett smiled, trying to reassure her.

"You said something earlier...when you drifted off" Leliana said.

Scarlett's smile faded and she turned away, embarrassed.

"I went to get some water and...I heard you speak from the other room."

Scarlett stared up at the ceiling, angry with herself. Would she ever be able to stop talking in her sleep? She didn't like the idea of going to bed not knowing what would come out of her mouth. And she had slept so well last night too.

"What did I say?" she asked dully.

"Shianni" Leliana said sadly, still staring at her. "You...mentioned...her name a few times."

Scarlett's breath caught. She had revisited the Arl of Denerim's palace. She knew it, even if she didn't remember it. But what else had she said? And the way Leliana said "mentioned" made her uneasy. She must have screamed, maybe even cried. She turned onto her good side, facing away from Leliana. She could feel Leliana's eyes on her back as she pulled away from her touch.

"You still haven't spoken to her?" Leliana asked incredulously. "You promised me you would, Scarlett."

Scarlett said nothing. She could hear the reproach in Leliana's voice and didn't want to argue. She had indeed promised to Leliana that she would speak to Shianni, but she couldn't face her. Leliana didn't know the whole story but she wasn't stupid. She knew it was connected to that disastrous wedding day. After seeing Shianni months ago, things had been awkward between them. Even though they fought together during the Darkspawn attack on Denerim and Scarlett had her become Bann of the Alienage when the battle was won, they still hadn't spent any real length of time together. It was only when Scarlett first returned home to the Alienage to find out about the disruptions Loghain and Howe had caused, that the wedding had been brought up. However, at its mention, Shianni and Scarlett changed the subject, much to the confusion of Leliana, Alistair and Zevran, who had accompanied Scarlett. Though she owed Leliana an explanation about the wedding ring as they were involved, she was very vague and just told her Nelaros, her fiancé, had died. The story was not a pleasant one and Scarlett had no desire to repeat it. She felt Leliana touch her arm.

"I'm sorry" she said, her voice returning to its normal level. "We can talk about it later."

Scarlett didn't reply. She lay with her back to Leliana and watched the balcony curtains blow in the wind. Suddenly she felt Leliana's lips on her neck and then travel to her cheek. Scarlett turned back to her and found her face inches from hers. She could feel Leliana's warm breath on her face. They paused, breathing in each other's scent. Their lips met, passionately, slowly and they became lost in each other. Nothing else existed, nothing else mattered. Scarlett couldn't help the moan of eagerness which escaped her. She felt the warmth of Leliana's skin through her shirt, the shape of her breasts as they pressed against her own. She reached under the cover and caressed Leliana's side, all the way down to her waist. Before she could reach her destination however another stabbing sensation shot through her body, this time travelling the length of her left side, more painful than ever. She winced.

"Ahhh!" she cried. Tears came into her eyes before she could stop them. Leliana pulled back shocked.

"Scarlett?" she asked, surprised to see the tears fall down her face. "What's happened?"

"...It...Burns" she gasped. Leliana stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"Sshh, my love, just relax" she whispered in her ear. Leliana pulled back the covers and lifted Scarlett's sweat soaked shirt. The wound was roaring red like a burn. The fresh skin that had been meshed over it looked under a lot of strain. Though it only looked like a scar thanks to the healing magic it was still very painful underneath. Leliana lowered her head and kissed it softly. She then kissed it again. Scarlett could feel her gentle tongue as she repeatedly kissed the wound, soothing it. It felt so good.

**Leliana**

Leliana heard Scarlett moan above her, only this time it was for a different reason. It was so hard not to continue her kiss further down. There would be plenty of time for that later, when Scarlett was better. She was so moist. It had been so long since either of them had been touched. Leliana reluctantly pulled Scarlett's shirt back over the wound and laid her head back on the pillow beside her. She was pleased to see that Scarlett had calmed. She couldn't bear to see the pain in her face again that was there moments earlier.

"I'm sorry" Scarlett said. "I wish this wound would hurry up and heal. It's killing me lying here beside you and not being able to..."

Leliana stroked her face and smiled. She was eager to make love to Scarlett again. "I know... Just focus on recovering. I'll be waiting."

Scarlett reached over and pulled Leliana's face gently towards hers. Their lips met again.

Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened. They broke apart and looked over towards the interruption. Standing in the doorway was a middle aged man in shiny silver armor, his eyes wide.

"OH! I-I'm so sorry, Warden Commander. I-I didn't know you had...company, I... Breakfast"

He gestured to the tray of soup and bread in his hand. Leliana hid her face as she tried not to laugh at how flustered he was. He was clearly not expecting to see someone in Scarlett's bed, let alone another woman who was completely naked.

"It's fine Seneschal Varel. Leliana arrived only last night. Thank you for the breakfast. You can just...sit it on the table there" Scarlett replied.

The man nodded to Leliana in greeting. She smiled awkwardly and raised a hand, the other holding the blanket over her breasts. He walked swiftly to the table and sat the tray down with shaking hands, still averting his eyes from the two beautiful women. An awkward silence passed between them. Varel walked back to the door way before addressing Scarlett once more.

"I'll...be in the Throne Room if you need anything Commander" He bowed and walked out quickly, closing the door behind him.

Leliana and Scarlett stared at each other. Scarlett's face was red with embarrassment. After taking one look at her expression, Leliana collapsed onto her pillow in fits of laughter.

"Maker's breath!" Scarlett exclaimed. "I completely forgot he has been bringing me breakfast."

"We almost offered him a feast!" Leliana replied, still giggling. Scarlett blushed, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"It's not funny, Lel!" she said cringing, flopping down onto the bed beside her, holding her head in both hands.

"He doesn't know about us?" Leliana asked.

Scarlett shook her head. "I don't think so. I've mentioned you a couple of times but I don't think he got the impression we were together."

Leliana stared at her, trying not to laugh any more. She knew that Scarlett was a notoriously private person no matter how seductive and erotic she could be sometimes.

"Don't worry about it." She jumped up to get the soup left by Varel. She brought the tray back to the bed, sitting it on the small table beside Scarlett.

"Come here" she said, taking Scarlett's hands away from her face. Scarlett lay biting her lip, staring up at the ceiling. Leliana kissed her to get her attention. "Sit up, you need to eat." She reached under Scarlett's arms and helped her into a sitting position. Scarlett winced slightly. Leliana sat the tray on Scarlett's lap and began feeding her spoonfuls of soup, stealing a few spoonfuls herself in between. It was excellent quality. The broth was thick with many varieties of vegetables. Different to the soup she had eaten in the Lothering Chantry during her time there.

When Scarlett had finished, Leliana placed the tray back on the table. She walked back and lifted her clothes from the floor, putting them on.

"I liked you better without them" Scarlett teased.

"Sorry, my love, but if we're going for a walk we can't do it naked. I've already flashed your Seneschal." Leliana replied with a giggle, stepping into her dress.

"A walk?" Scarlett repeated. Leliana finished putting on her clothes.

"Come" she said, walking over to where Scarlett lay and holding out her hands. Scarlett looked dubious, then reached out and took her hand as Leliana helped her up into a sitting position. She walked over to the wardrobe and searched through the clothes. Scarlett was so practical that she never bought any pretty dress or shoes, only an endless parade of shirts and pants and leather armor. _Remind me to buy her some clothes in Orlais, _Leliana thought to herself. Suddenly she had a clever idea. She ran to her bag and lifted out a pretty gold dress which she had worn on occasion. Scarlett's face was priceless.

"Come on!" Leliana pleaded, "For me?"

Leliana could tell by the look on her face that she had won. She strode over to her and pulled her soaking shirt up over her head. She reached into her pack and produced a bandage and began to dress the wound lightly to protect it. Then she rolled the dress up and helped Scarlett put her head and arms through as one would a child. She then put on Scarlett's boots which her mother had made her.

"Put your arm around me" she said, coming to Scarlett's bad side and placing an arm around her other waist. Scarlett obeyed and Leliana stood her up. Leliana then pulled the dress down so that it fell to her feet. She couldn't help but take a second do admire the beautiful elf standing before her. He swarthy skin and blonde hair went beautifully with the dress. She pulled Scarlett's hair up into a ponytail the way she always wore it and unable to resist, kissed her lips.

"You look beautiful, Scarlett" she said, brushing back a lock of hair that had fallen into her face and tucking it behind her pointy ear. Scarlett smiled and kissed her again before placing an arm around her shoulder to help her balance. Leliana then led them to the Throne Room.

**Scarlett Tabris**

As Scarlett walked to the Throne Room she leaned on Leliana for support. Leliana's flowery scent wafted over her once more. Andraste's Grace, the same flower which Leliana's mother had loved, was the first flower Scarlett had ever given her. It was before they were in love, when she was just getting to know her. Leliana had mentioned her mother's death and being raised by Lady Cecile and Scarlett had empathised with her, her own mother being deceased. She asked her if she remembered anything of her mother and Leliana replied, strangely enough, that it was only her scent. Her mother apparently used to cut up the leaves of Andraste's Grace and keep it in the wardrobe with her clothes. Scarlett envied her. She remembered little of her own mother who had been murdered by humans when she was young. She knew of the flower Leliana had mentioned. It had grown in the Alienage occasionally. When they returned from helping the Dalish in the Brecillian Forest, Scarlett came across it growing beside a tree. She picked it and put it in her pack, ready to surprise Leliana with it. She had never seen Leliana look so happy when she presented it to her later on at camp. She took the flower gratefully and placed a swift kiss on Scarlett's cheek in thanks.

Scarlett smiled to herself as she remembered. She and Leliana walked through the sitting room and entered the throne room. Scarlett had been bedridden for days. It felt good to be active, even though it was slightly painful. Seneschal Varel was standing beside the throne talking to Anders, Justice and Oghren. They looked up in surprise as she entered.

"Hey, you're up!" Anders said as she approached. "And who is this beautiful woman accompanying you? I don't believe we've met."

Scarlett smiled at Leliana. "This is Leliana, Anders. She arrived last night. Leliana this is Anders, Justice, and Seneschal Varel and...Well you know Oghren."

Oghren belched once in response. Justice bowed his head. Anders however took a step forward.

"A pleasure" he said charmingly, bowing lower than the others, his eyes still upon her. Oghren whacked him on the leg from behind with the flat side of his axe.

"Stop gawking, sonny boy. She's a friend of the Warden Commander's" he said gruffly. Anders gave him a scathing look and massaged his thigh.

Varel stepped forward. "I'm sorry for the...intrusion earlier. It's nice to meet you, Lady Leliana." He bowed his head again. Leliana smiled and bowed back. "It's good to see you have got the Commander up and about. It takes those close to us to get us back on out feet. You are looking well Commander."

Scarlett blushed as Varel and the other Wardens took in her appearance. They had never seen her wear a dress before. "Thank you Varel."

Varel continued. "We have reason to believe that the last of the Darkspawn have been eradicated, Commander. Your last mission was a success and the remaining stragglers have retreated well into the Deep Roads. Of course, in peace there must be vigilance, so I decided to have the men patrol the roads and be on the lookout just in case."

Scarlett nodded. "That's good news. How are the repairs coming along?"

"The dwarves are rebuilding quickly. There was minor damage to the Keep." Varel answered. "However, enough of that, I'm sure you would like to get some fresh air. It is good to see you are fairing better."

They left the others and walked to the door, Scarlett still clinging to Leliana for support.

The sunlight assaulted them as they exited the keep. There was a slight breeze. The guards saluted the Warden Commander as she passed and eyed Leliana warily. Leliana sniggered.

"What's so funny? Scarlett asked as they walked towards the market.

"Oh nothing...I think you should give those two guards a day off though. I gave them a bit of a hard time last night because they wouldn't let me into the keep."

Scarlett laughed. "I've been wondering how you got into my room last night."

"Oghren let me in" Leliana replied. "I was desperate to see you."

"And I you" Scarlett said, turning to look at her. Leliana leaned in and kissed her. They continued walking through the market for a few hours. The people remarked on how well Scarlett was looking and soldiers saluted her as she passed. They then climbed the stairs at the barracks and stood looking out over the walls at the beautiful scenery surrounding Vigils Keep. Leliana wrapped her arms around Scarlett from behind as they gazed out and the City of Amaranthine which loomed in the distance, basking in the sunlight. Birds flew overhead and people walked along the road to and from the surrounding villages.

"We need to talk, Scarlett" Leliana said suddenly, breaking the silence between them. Scarlett turned to look at her a worried expression on her face.

"About what?" she asked curiously. No good conversations ever started with "we need to talk."

Leliana took a deep breath. "I...I have to leave again soon" she replied sadly. Scarlett stared at her in shock. She felt as though she had been winded.

"What? What do you mean?" Scarlett asked confused. Leliana continued.

"There was a reason the Revered Mother in Lothering requested my presence. It...It had to do with The Divine, Justinia V, back in Orlais."

Scarlett couldn't speak. She could see where this was going. Leliana continued.

"She wishes to meet with me. I'm not sure why, but she contacted the Chantry in hopes of finding me there. That's why the Revered Mother contacted me. I...I have to return to Orlais to meet with her."

Scarlett's jaw dropped. She finally found her voice. "You-You're leaving me?" Her eyes filled with tears. She held the wall behind her for support as her legs gave way under her and she slid down onto it. How could this be happening?

Leliana shook her head "What? No! I don't want to" she replied, her voice barely a whisper. "Scarlett I...I wanted you to come with me!"

Scarlett stared at her stunned. She couldn't help the tears that run down her cheek. "But...I can barely walk..." she sobbed. "Are you...Are you going to...leave without me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Leliana**

Leliana's heart broke as Scarlett looked up at her waiting to hear her answer. She didn't know what to say. She loved Scarlett with all her heart, but the Revered Mother had said time was of the essence. She had come here hoping to bring Scarlett along. This morning she had considered staying after seeing she wasn't in any fit state to travel. But she owed The Divine. Dorothea had saved her life once and she at least had to meet her and hear what she had to say.

Leliana sat down on the wall beside Scarlett and wrapped her arm around her, her chin resting on Scarlett's head. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Maker, why did everything have to be so complicated between then? Things would be so much simpler if Scarlett wasn't a Grey Warden and she wasn't with the Chantry, if they didn't have to put their duties before their love. A lump formed in Leliana's throat.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett" she said, swallowing hard. "I...I have to leave...tomorrow."

Scarlett pulled back and stared at her dejectedly. A tear fell down Leliana's face as she saw the pain she was causing her. Scarlett reached out and wiped it away. Her hand lingered on Leliana's cheek.

"You can't leave" she pled. Her voice was barely a whisper. Leliana couldn't look into her eyes anymore. More tears fell down her face as she stared out into the distance. She could feel the warmth of Scarlett's hand on her face. It was so beautiful here. What she wouldn't give to spend the rest of her days at Scarlett's side.

"I'm sorry" she repeated, looking back into her eyes. "I...I was supposed to head straight to Orlais from Lothering...but I couldn't leave...Not without seeing you...I'm so sorry..."

Leliana broke down, holding her face in her hands as she sobbed. She felt Scarlett's arms wrap around her and buried her face in her chest. She could feel her tears soak Scarlett's dress but she didn't care. Scarlett stroked her hair and held her as tight as she could. They sat there for several minutes, neither of them wanting to let go. Finally Leliana regained her composure. Scarlett took her face in her hands and gazed into her eyes, her golden brown ones piercing Leliana's blue. Leliana had never remembered them being more beautiful.

"I understand" Scarlett said.

Leliana exhaled. "You do?"

Scarlett nodded. "Just know that I love you...I always will."

Leliana couldn't look away. "And I you" she replied. Scarlett leaned in and kissed her, like she had never kissed her before. They sat in the sunlight, lips slightly parted, eyes closed, hoping to hold on to the moment forever.

Suddenly there were whistles and cheers. Scarlett and Leliana broke apart and stared in the direction of the noise. A few young men had gathered below the barracks had had seen them kiss. They wolf whistled and continued cheering as they walked away.

Leliana turned to Scarlett, who looked annoyed at the interruption. Leliana reached over and took her hands, helping her to her feet.

"Come on" she said softly. "Let's go back inside."

She wrapped her arms around Scarlett again and helped her down the stairs of the barracks.

They had been gone for hours. It was well past midday and the sun was starting to fade behind the clouds when they got back to the Vigil. They entered the Throne Room. Leliana realised that Scarlett had been slowing down the last couple of steps. She must be exhausted. Oghren sat on his own drinking from his hip flask. He toasted them as they walked past before taking a sip. They got a whiff of the alcohol inside. It smelt potent. Seneschal Varel and Mistress Woolsey stood talking by the Throne. They nodded in greeting as Leliana and Scarlett passed. Leliana was glad that no one spoke to them. She wanted nothing more than to spend her remaining time here alone with Scarlett.

They entered the sitting room and chose the long chair in front of the recently lit fire. Scarlett placed her head on Leliana's chest and they lay beside each other on the chair. Leliana stroked her hair absentmindedly, as they both became entranced by the bouncing flames. She could hear Scarlett's long, even breaths after a few minutes and could tell she had fallen asleep. Gradually her own eyes grew heavy and she began to drift off.

About an hour later Leliana awoke to the sound of a woman's voice. She opened her eyes as someone touched her on the shoulder. The woman was standing over her.

"Sorry for waking you, my lady. But dinner is being served in the dining hall."

It took a while for Leliana's eyes to register, then she realised that it was a cook who spoke. She was a rather large woman with an apron over her clothes. She looked at Leliana expectantly. Scarlett was still fast asleep on her chest.

"Thank you" she said, straightening up slightly. Scarlett stirred.

"Scarlett?" Leliana said gently. Scarlett's eyes opened and she looked around, disorientated.

"I'll give you two a minute" the cook said kindly before leaving the room.

"Hey" Leliana soothed, caressing her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" said Scarlett groggily, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles. "Who were you talking to?"

"I think it was the cook. She said dinner is being served in the dining hall. Are you hungry?"

Scarlett nodded. "A bit."

"Come on then" Leliana replied. She helped Scarlett up off her and then stood up, reaching down with her hands to help her to her feet. Leliana then led them to the dining hall.

**Scarlett Tabris**

Scarlett sat with the Grey Warden's and Leliana and ate her lamb and pea stew. She didn't realise how hungry she actually was until she started eating. The day had taken a lot out of her. It was the best day she'd had in months, but it was also the worst. Tomorrow morning Leliana would leave her and head back to Orlais. If she had been in any fit state she would have gladly followed her, but she knew it was hopeless. The power in her muscles was only beginning to come back and she still had business to attend to before she took her leave. She stole a glance at Leliana who was eating beside her. She wished tomorrow would never come.

Scarlett remembered long ago during the blight when Wynne had warned her about her blossoming relationship with Leliana.

"You are a Grey Warden. You have responsibilities which should precede your personal desires" Wynne had said. "You may have to choose between saving your love, and saving everyone else. And then what would you do?"

It was a statement that had stuck with Scarlett through the many months of their relationship. The night before the battle against the Arch Demon she had actually tried to send Leliana away, out of fear.

"I can't bear to lose you" she said. Leliana stood before her, confused. They were standing in Scarlett's bedroom in Redcliffe castle.

"So you're sending me away?" he asked. "Where's the logic in this?"

Scarlett knew it sounded silly but she wasn't sure whether she would survive the coming battle. She didn't want Leliana to be in danger. Leliana stayed of course. There was no telling her otherwise. Scarlett finally conceded and before they knew it they were making love. Neither of them knew if they would be alive the next night. There was no future, no past, only the moment, and they made the most of it.

The memory made Scarlett sad. After everything they'd been through together it was impossible to imagine that she might never see her again. She understood why Leliana had to leave but it didn't make it any easier. As Wynne said, they had responsibilities which should precede their personal desires. Leliana was tied to the Chantry just as Scarlett was tied to the Grey Wardens.

Scarlett finished her stew gloomily. The others around her joked and laughed, oblivious to her sorrow. Leliana passed her a mug of ale. There eyes met as Scarlett took it from her. She saw in Leliana's eyes the same regret which was undoubtedly in her own. Leliana smiled at her understandingly.

They had a few more drinks with the others before returning to Scarlett's bedroom. Leliana disappeared to the water closet as Scarlett made her way to the balcony. She leaned on the edge and looked up at the night sky. It was scattered with stars as far as the eye could see. The full moon glowed brightly in the sky almost as a beacon. Scarlett stared at its face, thinking of Leliana.

All of a sudden she felt a pair of hands caress her back. Leliana leaned her head on Scarlett's shoulder following her gaze.

"The stars are out" she said with a smile.

Scarlett nodded and turned her gaze to a cluster of stars. "Tell me the story of Alindra and her Soldier again?" she asked.

Leliana laughed softly. "How appropriate" she said, before beginning. She repeated the story to Scarlett which told of Alindra and her soldier love. Her father didn't want her to marry a commoner so he sent the soldier off to war where he would meet his doom.

"...Upon hearing of his death Alindra Alone in her tower, Alindra wept for her love and beseeched the gods to deliver her from this cruel world. So earnest was her plea that the gods themselves were moved. They gathered Alindra into their arms and lifted her high into the heavens, where she became a star. The gods also raised up the soul of Alindra's soldier love and there he dwells, across the horizon from her. The band of stars between them is a river of Alindra's tears, cried for her lost love. They say that when Alindra has cried enough, she will be able to cross the river to be reunited with her soldier."

Leliana sighed as she finished. Scarlett turned to her and reached up, placing her lips on Leliana's. The rain started to pour down around them. They stood on the balcony holding each other close, kissing for several minutes, becoming soaked to the skin. Scarlett ran her fingers through Leliana's wet hair as she felt Leliana's hands moved from her neck and slide the wet dress down her body. Scarlett felt the rain water dripping down her chest as it began to fall harder. She tried to take off Leliana's clothes however before she could, Leliana hesitated and pulled back.

"Are you sure?" she asked, surprised. "What about your wound?"

Scarlett looked at her determinedly. "I don't care" she replied. True her wound was hurting again but she wouldn't let anything get in the way of her last night with the woman she loved. She smiled at Leliana and tore her clothes away before she could protest. Leliana giggled. They kissed some more, both standing there naked. Scarlett didn't care if anyone was watching. Nothing would take away this moment from her.

Leliana took Scarlett's hand and guided her between her thighs. Scarlett touched her gently, moving her lips to Leliana's neck while continuing to pleasure her. Leliana leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

**Leliana**

The rain poured down hard on Leliana's face as she stared up at the sky. She could feel Scarlett's tongue caress her neck, her left hand on her lower back, while the slender fingers one her right hand touched her below. Her breath was quickening as her arousal grew. Suddenly she could no longer be quiet. A loud moan escaped her lips as her body tensed under Scarlett's touch.

Seconds later, Scarlett fell to her knees. The strength in her legs had given out. Leliana bent down beside her and gently guided her to the floor.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

Scarlett simply smiled. "Better than ok" she replied. Leliana giggled. She lay herself down beside Scarlett on the soaking balcony floor and placed her head on her bosom. Scarlett held her side as they both lay, catching their breaths. Leliana glanced down and saw how much worse the wound looked. She placed her hand over Scarlett's, hoping to help her numb the pain.

"I love you" Scarlett said.

Leliana smiled. "I love you, too."

They lay there for several minutes. The rain still fell around them as they lost themselves in the night sky. Then Leliana spoke.

"Promise me something, Scarlett" she said, lifting her head to look at her. "Promise me you will visit Shianni when I'm gone."

Scarlett looked down at her. Leliana could see the conflict in her eyes. Finally she spoke.

"I promise."

Leliana smiled and lay her head back down. She knew Scarlett didn't know why it was so important to her that she visit her friend. Leliana, however, knew it would be hard for Scarlett to see her leave. Scarlett was a complicated person who closed herself off from others. Being an elf, she still held a hatred and distrust for humans she didn't know. After what happened to her mother, Leliana couldn't blame her. She also knew that apart from herself, the one person who would be able to comfort Scarlett properly and be there for her would be Shianni. She didn't know Shianni well but from the stories Scarlett's father Cyrion had told her, blood couldn't make them any closer. No matter what Scarlett was running from in her past, she was sure that Shianni would forgive her.

Leliana felt Scarlett's hand move from under hers. With her other hand that she had wrapped around Leliana she pulled her wedding ring off her finger.

"Here" Scarlett said, holding it out to Leliana, "Something to remember me by."

Leliana's looked at her, surprised. Not once, in all the time she had known Scarlett had she ever seen her take off her ring. She shook her head.

"Scarlett...I can't take that" she said eyeing the ring. The ring, Scarlett once told her, she wore in memory of her fiancé who had died on their wedding day.

"I need to tell you the truth" Scarlett said. Leliana looked at her. "I mean...I need to tell you all of it."

A moment of silence passed between them as Scarlett struggled to find the words.

"Nelaros didn't die" she began, "He was murdered..." Leliana's mouth fell open. Scarlett continued. "On my wedding day... Shianni and I and several other elven women were stole from the ceremony by the Arl of Denerim's son Vaughan and his soldiers and locked in his palace. They had...entered the Alienage earlier that day and...assaulted a few of our people. I argued with them and Shianni...broke a bottle over Vaughan's head when he tried to take me."

Leliana listened intently as Scarlett revealed her darkest secret.

"After Soris saved me in the palace he told me Nelaros was the reason they were here. He had come to rescue me. As we reached him he was...the guards they..."

Scarlett stopped speaking. Leliana reached out and stroked her arm. She could tell what happened even if Scarlett couldn't say it.

"I took the ring off his body. I-I had been a complete asshole to him that day. I never wanted to get married, and I made sure he knew it... But that didn't stop him trying to save my life." A hollow look appeared on Scarlett's face as she remembered. Leliana was speechless.

"As Soris and I searched the palace frantically for the others, a-a woman's scream caught our attention. I knew that voice...It was Shianni. I rushed to the end of the hall and kicked open the door. Inside the bedroom were Vaughan and his two friends. Vaughan had Shianni pinned to the ground...her dress was torn...she was bleeding badly...crying. I-I killed him." Scarlett had a tortured expression on her face. "I had never killed before that day but something...something changed in me. I revelled in every blow, slicing off his head before killing the other two."

Tears streamed down both Scarlett and Leliana's faces. "I had failed Shianni." Scarlett whispered. "I had protected her my whole life...but this time I couldn't. That filthy Shem had won. When we got back to the Alienage the guards came for me and that's when Duncan recruited me. He saved me from being executed."

"Was Shianni alright?" Leliana asked.

"I...I don't know" said Scarlett, truthfully. "I couldn't face her so...I left... without saying goodbye."

"Oh Scarlett" Leliana said sympathetically. She drew her close and hugged her. "Why are giving me this ring if it means so much to you?"

Scarlett pulled back. "I wore that ring as a reminder of my failure. I wore it in remembrance to Nelaros and Shianni. I wore it to remind myself not to judge people before I got to know them. It took me a while" she smiled slightly. "I hated humans for so long, a part of me still does...but then I met you and learned they are not all alike. The thought of possibly never seeing you again is killing me, Lel. I want you to have it for all that you have given me."

Leliana couldn't help but smile at her. "I love you so much" she said, pulling her close and kissing her. She took the ring and placed it on her wedding finger. It fit perfectly. Suddenly she was aware they were still lying in the rain. She placed her arm around Scarlett and helped her to her feet and they went inside.

After helping Scarlett into bed, Leliana climbed in the other side. She wrapped her arms around her and ran her fingers through her soaking wet hair. Her heart broke as she thought about leaving again.

"Scarlett, I...You know I won't be here when you wake up" she said, her voice cracking.

"I know" Scarlett replied sadly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. This isn't good bye forever. As soon as I can, I'll be back to you. I promise."

She heard Scarlett smile in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Scarlett Tabris**

The sky was on fire. The Arch Demon flew across Denerim as the fighting broke out below. Scarlett could see someone hanging from its wing. Riordan! The beast was struggling to fly. Its wing was torn almost in two as Riordan buried his sword there, clinging on for dear life. It flew into a nearby tower trying to shake him off. Suddenly Riordan fell. Scarlett screamed as she watched him plummet to his doom.

She sat upright. The bed was soaking wet from the previous night. She didn't have to look round to know that Leliana was gone. Her eye caught something on the bedside table. She reached over. It was an enchanted dagger. With it was a short note:

_Take Care of Yourself_

_- Leliana x_

Scarlett smiled as she took the blade out of its sheath. It was very sharp and had a slightly golden look about it. She swung it a few times. It was well made. The handle had intricate designs which gave it a nice grip. The dagger itself was more than likely Orlesian.

She put it back in its sheath, which itself was very pretty, and sat it back on the table with the note. The sun was well across the sky. She must have slept almost the entire day. Her wound felt slightly better. Or maybe she had just exposed it to so much pain yesterday that she was becoming immune. She got up gingerly and walked to the water closet.

The Throne room was full as she entered in her usual leather armor. Oghren was in his usual seating position beside the massive cask he installed when he became a Grey Warden. He filled up his hip flask and sat on the floor sipping it. Velanna, the Dalish Grey Warden sat a little bit away reading a book while the others stood around talking. They gave her sympathetic stares as she walked past them. Scarlett went to join Oghren.

"How is it?" she asked, gesturing to his drink. He belched loudly.

"It's-hic-the best damn ale you could-hic-find. Better than that crap they sold in Orzammar" he slurred. "I tell ya Commander, if there's-hic- anything that can make you forget the troubles of the day it's... this."

Scarlett eased herself onto the floor beside him, using the wall for support.

"May I?" she asked. Oghren grinned.

"Of course, Comrade" he handed it to her. "Just don't drink it all!"

Scarlett raised the hip flask to her mouth and took a sip. It tasted like pure alcohol. She felt the ale slide down her throat, warming her insides. Oghren reached out and stole it back, laughing at the look on Scarlett's face.

"HAHAHA Get's you going, doesn't it?" He sniggered to himself for a few minutes. "Saw Leliana leave this morning. You two have a lovers tiff or something?"

Scarlett shook her head. "She-She had to leave. She has business in Orlais. I...I don't know if I'll ever see her again."

Oghren could tell she was sad. "I know how you feel Commander. It was the same with Branka and me. But I found a new love."

"Felsi?"

"Drink!" Oghren shouted with delight, holding the flask up as though toasting. Scarlett had to laugh. He held the flask out to her for another sip which she took gladly. They sat talking and drinking for an hour or two. Scarlett actually had a good time with Oghren. His drunken stories were hilarious. She showed him the dagger which Leliana left her.

"Andraste's tits! That'd make you a fortune!" he exclaimed. "Prettier than my first girlfriend back in Orzammar."

"I'm not selling it, Oghren" said Scarlett giggling. "It's the only thing I have left of her."

Oghren sniggered. "So when do you want to test it out? Can you wield a sword yet?"

Scarlett shrugged. "I'm feeling a bit better today. Maybe I'll try soon."

"Yes!" Oghren growled. "We can practise on that skirt wearing son-of-a-bitch!" He pointed to Anders.

"What, Anders?" Scarlett asked surprised. "I'm not going to stab Anders just because you two are always at each others throats."

"It's than damn cat!" Oghren huffed. "Always gets him the ladies"

Scarlett laughed again. "He's not _getting_ me Oghren. I'm taken remember?"

Oghren looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "How long are you gonna tell yourself that for, Commander?"

Scarlett's face fell. She sat there silently as Oghren's words sunk in. Suddenly she didn't want to sit there anymore. She got up and exited the Keep.

It was raining outside. The weather suited her mood perfectly. She walked into the market ignoring the occasional twinges in her side. She couldn't sit around moping forever. She was sick of lying about playing the injured soldier. The only thing that would make her feel better was killing something and to do that she needed to build up her strength. She headed towards the barracks. The soldier's inside saluted her as she entered.

"Sigrun? What are you doing here?" Scarlett asked surprised at seeing the dwarf. She jumped and turned around.

"By my ancestors Commander, you scared the stone out of me!" she exclaimed. "Didn't anyone tell you not to run up on a member of The Legion of The Dead?"

"Sorry" said Scarlett hastily. "Did I scare you to death?" Sigrun laughed. "What are you up to?"

"I was just talking to a few of the men. Did you know you and your woman are the latest gossip?"

"What?"

Sigrun nodded. "Sorry to break it to you but... someone saw you two kissing yesterday and the rumours started to flow. You're the talk of the Vigil."

Scarlett shook her head. To be honest she found it hard to care. Sigrun spotted the dagger on her waist.

"You ready to do some training?" she asked. "I thought you were still injured."

"I can't sit in that room anymore" she answered truthfully. "The sooner I'm back to what I do best the better."

Sigrun grinned proudly. "Nice to hear. I was just about to do a bit of skull crushing myself. Lets go beat something to a pulp!"

Scarlett gladly followed her out to the courtyard.

**Leliana**

Leliana walked towards Denerim. She had taken a caravan from the City of Amaranthine this morning and had only arrived. Her mind rewinded back to Scarlett, sleeping as peacefully as she had ever seen her back at Vigil's Keep. She woke and dressed quickly, donning her armor and weapons and picked up her things. Sitting down on the bed beside Scarlett, she pulled a quill and a piece of parchment out of her bag, writing her a short letter. Then she placed it on the nightstand along with her favourite dagger, the only thing she had brought with her when she escaped Orlais years ago. Scarlett stirred. Leliana hoped she wouldn't wake. It was hard enough saying goodbye at all and if Scarlett woke and asked her to stay it would be hard to refuse. She leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, lingering a few moments before standing back up and exiting the bedroom.

The keep was deserted except for Oghren who sat on the floor beside his cask. He waved at Leliana as she passed. The guards at the entrance eyed her suspiciously as she left. For someone so desperate to see the Commander, how come she was leaving in the early hours of the morning a day after she arrived? As she walked to the city she could not help but turn around for one last glance at Vigil's Keep. She glanced down at Nelaros' ring on her finger and her heart ached at the thought of not seeing her love again. The rain fell down in sheets, soaking her to the skin as she passed the early risers and their farm holds.

Reaching Denerim, Leliana decided it would be best to seek out Alistair and tell him what had happened. She approached the Royal Palace. The guards blocked her way as she made to enter.

"State your business"

"I'm a friend of King Alistair. I would like an audience with him" she answered politely. The guard considered it and then let her pass, opening the doors for her. She walked the length of the Great Hall, taking in the marvellous view. It was so grand. Alistair sat on the throne looking utterly bored as an official read from a long piece of parchment. He stood up as he saw her, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Leliana! It's so good to see you!" he exclaimed, rushing down the small staircase towards her. He was still as jolly as ever.

"You too, my King" she answered, smirking.

"Ugh! I'll never get used to that. I'd be happy with just being a plain old Grey Warden... Ah memories" he sighed. Leliana laughed. "So, how come you're here? Is Scarlett with you?" He looked over her shoulder hoping to see the familiar blond haired elf coming in. Leliana's face fell.

"No, it's just me" she replied sadly. Alistair gave her a concerned look.

"Is everything alright?"

"I need to tell you of some things. Is there somewhere we could go to talk?"

"Of course" he said, gesturing to door. They walked to the palace sitting room and took a seat. A servant came in and offered them a drink. Leliana gladly accepted. Seeing the elven servant she could not help think of what Scarlett would say if she were here. After taking a sip she told Alistair what had transpired between her and Scarlett.

"I'm so sorry" he said earnestly. "How are you coping?"

"I'm ok...for now. I'm more worried about Scarlett. I was wondering about her friend Shianni. She's a Bann here right?"

Alistair nodded. "Yes, I appointed her as Bann of the Alienage. Fiery woman she is. Never afraid to speak her mind. Reminds me of Scarlett a little bit. She's ruffled a few feathers at the landsmeet, I'll tell you." He laughed, seemingly amused at Shianni causing the nobles discomfort. "Why do you ask?"

"Scarlett promised me she would come to see her. Don't tell her just...If Scarlett shows up, look after her won't you? She's a lot more vulnerable than she appears."

Alistair smiled understandingly. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out for her. She can handle herself though. I seem to remember trying to look out for her before and the look she gave me? Oh...Priceless!"

Leliana chuckled. She remembered that look. Scarlett was always the protector, never the damsel in distress. That, plus her hated for humans, made her relationships with her companions over the first couple of weeks be a bit cagy. She was such a hot head, with a bitter streak, lightening quick reflexes and amazing skill with blade and bow. A potent combination. It took a while for her to trust any of them, even Leliana. In the end though she managed to let her guard down and she actually became quite pleasant to be around. The Blight had forced her mature and helped lessen her prejudices.

"So what are your plans?" Alistair asked. "Are you staying here? You're more than welcome. Maker, it would make this place a lot more interesting."

Leliana shook her head. "Thank you but...I need to be on my way. I need to get a caravan soon. Orlais is still a long way away."

"Oh come on! You'll stay for dinner won't you?" he pleaded. Leliana considered.

"That depends" she said, "Are you cooking?"

Alistair laughed. "No don't worry. Specially trained cooks, you'll be happy to discover. A little perk now that I'm King."

Leliana smiled. "Thank the Maker! I think sometimes the food we ate at camp posed more threat to my health than the Darkspawn."

"Ouch! You wound me so" Alistair said sarcastically, holding his heart. "So, does that mean you'll stay?"

Leliana nodded. "Why not?"

Dinner was laid out for them an hour after Leliana arrived. Leliana specifically requested her food to be cooked Orlesian style. She didn't know why Ferelden's cooked their meat so thoroughly. They were treated to a rabbit stew, washing it down with some Antivan wine. After dinner, Leliana picked up her things and said her goodbyes.

"Thanks for dinner. It was good seeing you again. When you see Scarlet...send her my love, won't you?"

Alistair nodded. Leliana walked to palace entrance with Alistair following. She bestowed a kiss upon his cheek and they said there goodbyes.

"Don't be a stranger if you're ever back in Ferelden" he called after her. She waved back as she headed for the city gates. As she walked she remembered when she had left the chantry in Lothering to help stop the Blight. It was a few weeks after she had joined Alistair, Morrigan and Scarlett on their quest. Scarlett didn't speak much back then. What had happened in her past was still fresh in her mind. Leliana became curious about her life and asked her about the alienage. She had never seen one before but the stories she had heard were horrible. Elves living in squalor, walled in to keep them separate from their 'human betters'. Scarlett didn't say much about it. She just poked at a bit of grass on the ground beside her and mumbled a few words, listening to Leliana speak. It was only when Leliana told her of elven serfs back in Orlais and how they were chosen for their good looks and dextrousness that she got any kind of reaction. It wasn't a pleasant one. Scarlett took offence to her words and Leliana realised that, even though she meant no harm, what she said could be construed as racist.

"So I should offer myself to some Orlesian noble and be admired like a prize-winning animal, Shem?" Scarlett asked angrily, flaring up at once. She got to her feet.

"No, I didn't mean it that way!" Leliana said, standing up quickly. She sighed. "My words were clumsily chosen, I did not mean to offend. I-ugh...I am sorry."

Scarlett gave her a look of disgust. "I am elven, but more than that—I am a person."

Leliana felt ashamed. "Of course you are" she replied. "I'm sorry if I implied otherwise."

The look Scarlett gave her was icy indeed. She had not meant anything by what she had said but Scarlett had taken offence and stormed off. Elves had such hostility towards humans and after seeing how they lived, Leliana couldn't blame them. The conversation that day gave her a lot to think about. She apologised to Scarlett over and over. It wasn't until much later that they became closer.

When Leliana reached the Denerim gates, a caravan was just approaching. She presented her coin and told the old man her destination before jumping in. It was going to be a very long journey. The capital city of Orlais, Val Royeaux, appeared in her mind. She had missed its grandness, longed for the fine things she once had there. The thought of it lessened her sadness at leaving Scarlett. As she focused on the road ahead she couldn't help but wonder what the Maker had in store for her now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Scarlett Tabris**

Scarlett slashed at the dummy in front of her with her sword over and over. She had been fighting in the courtyard for a few hours. The sweat seeped from under her armor as she practised her combinations, embedding them in her mind. It had been one month since Leliana had left. The first few days after her departure were hard to deal with. Scarlett had cursed her wound over and over again and jumped into her training before she was ready, to take her mind off her broken heart. After her first spar with Sigrun she had passed out, having pushed her self beyond her limits. The healer forbade her to do any more training until she was well enough. However she didn't listen.

After several more 'lighter' sessions she began to regain her strength and speed. It wasn't long before the pain in her side had disappeared almost completely and she was able to swing her blade swiftly through the air. The other Warden's and soldiers occasionally offered themselves as sparring partners. After loosing her first match, the taste of failure spared her on to double her efforts. She was now unbeaten after 23 fights in a row. A few of the soldiers placed wagers on her fights and she would feign injury to make her odds go up before scoring the winning blow. Some of the soldiers would cut her in on the profits after she had hustled a few people, or buy her drinks in the nearest tavern when they went out to celebrate.

Being able to fight made Scarlett feel alive again. It reminded her of her mother's martial training when she was little. She could almost hear her mother's encouraging words as she taught her how to swing a sword with intent and use her bow like an elven warrior. The memories comforted her as she spent her days in the courtyard, training new recruits and shooting a few arrows for target practise.

Sometimes when she was little, back in the alienage, she would spar with Shianni and Soris. Soris would always loose as he was such a gentle fellow. He was never one to start a fight, always looking for a diplomatic solution. Shianni, on the other hand, gave Scarlett a run for her coin. Although she had been trained by her mother, Scarlett sometimes found herself flat on her back in the dirt after Shianni had tripped her. They were so alike. Both outspoken members of the Alienage, both never stepped down from a fight. The three of them together were little troublemakers, occasionally biting off more than they could chew. Plenty of times they had been chased by guards for stealing fruit and items from the market district. The thrill of being chased was addictive, particularly to Scarlett and Shianni. Soris used to almost wet himself with fear when he saw them coming. They would tease him later. Stealing from the Shemlens and playing pranks on them gave them a kind of satisfaction. They saw it as payback for how the humans treated their people, justice being done.

As Scarlett walked back from yet another hard training session her mind fell on Shianni once more. She had not forgotten her promise to Leliana about going to visit her in Denerim. There wasn't much going on at Vigil's Keep to keep her occupied and she was well enough to travel now. In her heart she longed to see her, but in her head she was constantly worrying about the reception she would receive. She felt better after telling Leliana about her past. It wasn't something she relished talking about but after coming clean, she needed to get in touch with Shianni, at least speak with her after everything they'd been through together.

She reached the keep and entered the throne room, carrying her armor in her arms as she was too warm. Inside there was an argument going on between Anders and Seneschal Varel.

"You have no right! Ser-Pounce-a-Lot has just as much purpose to be here as anyone else!" Anders shouted, gesturing to the ginger cat in his arms.

Varel shook his head. "You can't keep him, Anders! For the Maker's sake you are a Grey Warden, not a nursemaid!"

Scarlett laid down her things and rushed over to help.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking from one to the other.

"This bastard's trying to make me get rid of my cat!" Anders answered. Ser-Pounce-A-Lot purred in his arms, eyeing Varel with dislike.

"Why?" Scarlett asked, surprised. "He's not doing any harm. He's actually quite useful. Remember that time in the Deep Roads...?" She looked at Anders, referring to the time when Ser-Pounce-A-Lot saved him by slashing a Darkspawn on the nose as it tried to attack him.

"Exactly!" Anders exclaimed. "I was telling him about that but he won't listen!"

"I'm sorry, Commander" Seneschal Varel said. "But I'm going to have to over rule you on this one. I mean he called it Ser-Pounce-A-Lot for the Maker's sake! The men have been talking...Anders is supposed to be a Grey Warden. He can't be a fearsome slayer of Darkspawn and be carrying a cat around in his bag. They're already saying he wears a dress."

The guards on either side of Varel stepped in and wrestled the cat from Anders' grip. Anders watched with sad eyes as he was taken away.

"If that's the case then I don't want to be a Grey Warden anymore!" he spat, staring at Varel with loathing. He stormed off towards his room.

Scarlett stood in shock. "Did you have to do that?" she asked Varel. "The cat was a comfort to him."

Varel was unfazed. "I'm sorry, Commander but the rumours that have been spreading about haven't been kind. It's for his own good."

"Rumours? Who cares about rumours?" Scarlett asked.

Varel looked at Scarlett sternly. "Commander, need I remind you of the rumours about your love life which spread about this Keep like wildfire? It almost spoiled your reputation as The Hero of Ferelden. Rumours are dangerous and can be misleading! The Grey Warden name must be upheld for the sake of the Order."

And with that he walked off. Scarlett cast her mind back to the horrible rumours about her and Leliana. They were twisted and turned with so much telling that the latest one she had heard was that she was a brothel whore, masquerading as The Hero of Ferelden until the true slayer of the Arch Demon came to take up her rightful place.

Scarlett didn't care. She knew the rumours weren't true. And as for the reputation? She never wanted the damn title anyways. Her duty as a Grey Warden was to battle the Blight. It was Alistair's idea to name her a hero. He though it would be a nice thing to do as his first act as King.

Scarlett shook her head and decided to go and check on Anders. That cat had been his closest friend since his escape from the Circle of Magi. She walked down the hall towards his room and knocked.

"Go away!" he screamed.

Scarlett pushed open the door. "Anders? Are you alright?"

"I said go away!" he repeated. He rushed about his room packing his things into a backpack.

"Where are you going?" Scarlett asked as he ran about frantically, lifting his belongings.

"I'm leaving" he said. "I never wanted to be a Grey Warden anyways. I only accepted the offer because that Templar bitch wanted to arrest me."

"You can't leave!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"Watch me!" he snarled. "I've escaped from the Circle Tower more times than any mage before. If you think you can keep me here against my will you're wrong."

Scarlett knew he was a lost cause. "Wait here!" She suddenly thought of an idea. "Please don't leave until I return." She bolted off towards her room.

"Alright!" he called after her. "But you better not bring any guards! I won't hesitate to fry them all with magic on my way out..."

Scarlett burst through her bedroom door. Was this the right thing to do? She was his commanding officer and should really stop him from leaving. However ,the though of leaving Vigil's Keep forever had been on her mind constantly ever since Leliana left and she understood Anders' frustration. She wouldn't hold the post of Warden-Commander for long. She searched the drawers in her bedroom as quick as she could. _Where did I put it?_ She opened her bottom drawer and ran her hand inside, searching about. _Got it!_

As she reached Anders' bedroom he was sitting on his bed waiting, everything packed in the bag around his shoulder..

"What's this about?" he asked suspiciously. "If you think you can get me to stay, you've got another th—What's this?

Scarlett held out a piece of parchment for him. He opened it up.

"A map of the Deep Roads?" he asked, examining it. "Why are you giving me this?"

Scarlett sighed. She thought he would have understood. "You know as soon as you disappear the Wardens will be looking for you. If you use the Deep Roads you will have more of a chance to evade them. Your tainted blood will tell you which passages are the safest and you can bet the Wardens won't be looking for you down there. Your taint will blend in with the Darkspawn already there and throw them off your scent. By using this map you can make your way north, to the Free Marches. It's the best chance you have to escape."

Anders eyebrows rose as he took in the information Scarlett had given him. "You're helping me?" he asked confused. "Why?"

Scarlett smiled. "Let's just say I know how you feel. These walls hold nothing but misery for me now. I'm not planning on being the Warden Commander for much longer so I feel no qualms about giving you this. You deserve to do what makes you happy, Anders. As do I."

Anders read the look on Scarlett's face. "It's Leliana, isn't it?" he asked softly.

Scarlett smiled sadly. "I won't let duty part us any longer. I've done my bit for the Grey Wardens."

Anders laughed. "Done your bit? Didn't you unite the entire of Ferelden under one banner, bring down a traitor and King-slayer and slay an Arch Demon on the top of Fort Drakon? You've done more than most Wardens could ever dream of doing in a life time. But...where are you going to go when you leave?"

"Denerim" Scarlett replied confidently. "I have some unfinished business there. I might try and help the Alienage out a bit."

Anders looked at her in awe. "Then I wish you luck my friend. It's been nice knowing you. Hopefully well see each other again sometime."

Scarlett chuckled. "Same to you, Anders. You were a good friend." They shook hands, Anders placing a light kiss on Scarlett's cheek. "Now you better get going. Write to me in at the Royal Palace in Denerim when you have settled yourself and tell me how things went."

"I will" Anders said as he passed her with his bag. "And...Thank you...For everything."

He rushed down the hall, stowing the map of the Deep Roads in his robes.

Scarlett returned to her bedroom, a smile still on her face. She felt she had done the right thing by helping Anders. She grabbed a jug from beside her tub and brought it to the water closet to fill it with water for a bath. As she scrubbed herself clean she thought about the Alienage. It would be nice to see everyone again, to help her people. Suddenly her mind was made up. She would leave for Denerim tomorrow. She doubted whether she could just slip out unnoticed like Anders though even though she would have preferred to. She would have to resign her post.

A few minutes later she stepped out of the bath and put on her fresh linens. When she was changed she began to pack her things into her backpack. Anything that could be left behind would have to be. She was travelling light. She searched the wardrobe and lifted out the things she wanted, throwing them into her bag. Suddenly she came across Leliana's gold dress that she had made Scarlett wear. She had not worn it since she last saw her. She raised it to her nose, inhaling the flowery scent. It brought back pleasant memories of Leliana. She placed it in her bag with along with her other clothes and sat the bag on the floor. Her armor and weapons were still in the Throne Room.

Scarlett spotted her leather armor, bow, arrows, Grey Warden long sword and Leliana's dagger lying at the doorway at the end of the hall. She rushed down to pick them up. Deciding that she would be best to pack some food as well, she headed for the kitchen and grabbed a small sack. She took two loaves of bread and some fruit along with a wheel of cheese and several bottles of ale. That would be enough food to get her to Denerim in one piece. Heading back to her room she deposited her armor on a nearby chair and packed the rest of her things.

Later, as Scarlett searched the Keep to find Seneschal Varel she felt a bit nervous. How would he react when she told him she was leaving? Suddenly she heard his voice. He had appeared back in the Throne Room. She rushed down the corridor to the scene of commotion.

"What do you mean they're gone? Maker's breath! They can't have escaped with out anyone at the front gate seeing them. Mistress Woolsey, alert Weisshaupt at once that we have two missing Wardens!"

Mistress Woolsey left at once.

"What's going on?" asked Scarlett as she approached Varel and the other Wardens.

"Anders and Justice have gone" he said, frustrated.

"What? How could they escape?" Scarlett asked, playing dumb, though she was confused at Justice's disappearance.

"We don't know" Varel admitted. "Maybe Anders used magic. No one seen him or Justice leave."

Scarlett smiled inwardly. Anders certainly knew a thing or two about escaping. Maybe he brought Justice along.

"Well keep looking" Scarlett demanded. "They can't have gotten far. On another note, Seneschal, I need to speak with you."

"What is it Warden Commander?" he asked.

"I...I have decided to take my leave." Scarlett said, choosing her words carefully. Varel didn't look surprised. The other Wardens looked disappointed.

"I had a feeling this was coming Warden" he said gloomily.

"You did?" Scarlett couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes" he replied solemnly. "Ever since the Orlesian woman left you haven't been yourself. You have done more than enough for the Grey Wardens to earn a break, but I beg you to stay."

Scarlett shook her head. "I'm sorry, Varel. I have to do this. I need to get away...I'm leaving tomorrow."

Varel dropped his head. "I understand Warden. Who will take over the Arling of Amaranthine when you are gone?"

Scarlett smiled at him. "Who do you think?" she asked. "I would not be here if it weren't for you Varel. You saved my life once and I won't forget it. You will reign over the Arling in my absence. I do not know how long I will be away or if I will even come back at all. I know the Grey Wardens and Amaranthine will be safe in your hands."

Varel smiled. "Thank you, Scarlett. I will prepare the men for your exit tomorrow. They will be eager to say goodbye to their hero."

Scarlett hesitated. She would much rather leave without a scene. However she knew Varel was right. She had made some good friends here.

That night she tossed and turned, her stomach in knots about seeing Shianni. She was exticed but also a bit anxious. Alistair would be glad to see her. He would be completely bored ouy of his skull sitting on the throne all day. It bored Scarlett even to do it here. She only did it when she was forced to entertain the nobles. Soldiers were not meant for sitting on thrones and wasting away.

The next morning Scarlett rose to the sunlight shining through the balcony. She took a step outside, breathing in the fresh air and remembering Leliana's last night here. She smiled at the memory. Feeling it would be best not to dawdle she stepped inside and donned her leather armor, throwing her bow and arrows over her back, fastening her sword around her waist and strapping Leliana's dagger around her shin. Then, picking up her backpack, she took one last look around the room and left.

The Wardens and soldiers of the Vigil had lined up outside the Keep to see her off. They applauded and cheered as she walked down between them, shaking a few of her friend's hands and getting a few claps on the back. Oghren and the other Wardens stood at the gate to Vigil's Keep. They looked sad to see her go. Oghren stepped forward.

"It's been good fighting alongside ya Warden. Maybe I'll come to Denerim sometime and buy ya a drink."

Scarlett smiled. "I'd like that Oghren. Take care of Felsi won't you...and your other love" she said, referring to the large cask in the Throne Room. Ohren laughed loudly.

She said quick goodbyes to the rest, Velanna and Sigrun, Varel, Mistress Woolsey and Captain Garavel, before setting off without looking back.

It took her less than a day to reach Denerim. The caravan the Warden's had provided for her was quite quick. As soon as she got to Denerim she headed off towards the Royal Palace, eager to see everyone again. The Denerim people waved and cheered as she entered the market district. The Hero of Ferelden had returned to Denerim! She smiled shyly and continued walking.

The guards let her through the doors as she approached and saluted her. She walked inside, remembering the last time she had been here. The Blight had just been ended and Alistair was made King while she was made a Hero. At the end of the room sat Alistair. She caught his eye and he blinked twice as though not believing she was real. Then he jumped off his chair and they both rushed to each other.

"Scarlett!" he yelled in excitement, pulling her into a bear hug. "What are you doing here?"

"OW! Alistair your wearing heavy plate armor!" Scarlett said, struggling for breath.

Alistair laughed. "Ouch! Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you. What happened in Amaranthine?"

"I quit" Scarlett said, a smile spreading across her face. Alistair was shocked. "I needed time away. That place was driving me crazy."

"Tell me about it" he said, rolling his eyes. "I feel like all I do all day is sit on the throne listening to people I don't even know rambling about things I couldn't care about."

They both laughed.

"Come on, let's get an ale at the Gnawed Noble Tavern and we can catch up."

Scarlett gave her bags to a lady and left with Alistair.

The nobles in the tavern made a fuss over them, giving them drinks on the house.

"I could get used to this" Scarlett said, staring at the ales sitting in front of her. Alistair laughed.

"So how have you been? I spoke to Leliana."

Scarlett snorted in her mug of ale. She looked up surprised. "You saw her? When?"

"About a month ago" _Just after she left,_ Scarlett thought to herself. "She told me what happened and came to say goodbye. She sends her love."

The hurt expression returned to Scarlett's face. She had fought so hard against it for the last month. Now it seemed her grief washed over her anew. Alistair stared at her, sympathy in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said gently. "I know you loved each other. I can't have been an easy decision to leave. She must have had good reason."

Scarlett said nothing. She knocked back her ale and discovered he didn't want anymore. "Let's go back to the palace" she said dully. Alistair looked as though he regretted saying anything. He patted her on the shoulder affectionately and the left the Tavern returning to the Royal Palace.

When they entered the Great Hall there was an argument between four noble women. They were yelling at someone, Scarlett couldn't see. She and Alistair walked up the hall. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice yell back. Her head snapped to the left. A girl, smaller all of the four women, with flaming red hair was shouting obscenities.

"Andraste's Ass, Shems! You really can complain. You should try living in the Alienage with rats running over your face while you sleep instead of snuggling up cosy and warm to your husbands, living a life of luxury. I'm going to get more money donated to the Alienage if it's the last thing I do!"

Scarlett's mouth fell open. She moved closer.

"Shianni...?"

The woman turned around to face Scarlett. Her pointy ears and facial features were unmistakable. Her eyes widened as she took in the woman in leather armor before her.

"I don't believe it..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Scarlett Tabris**

The two women stared at each other with wide eyes, both as shocked to see the other. There was an awkward silence. Neither could find words to say. Alistair cleared his throat.

"Well...eh...maybe we should give these two some privacy. Ladies, if you would?" He gestured to the sitting room with his hand, looking at the four noble women expectantly. They cast each other puzzled looks and their eyes darted back and forth from Shianni to Scarlett. After several seconds they walked in the direction of the sitting room. Alistair smiled at Scarlett in encouragement and followed them.

Scarlett felt a rush of warmth at seeing Shianni. It had been nearly a year since the battle of Denerim. However, she had not expected to run into her so soon after arriving and didn't have time to prepare what she was going to say. The look Shianni was giving her made her uneasy. Suddenly Shianni found her voice.

"What are you doing here, Cousin?" she demanded, coldly. Scarlett hesitated.

"I came here to see you" she replied. Shianni didn't look any friendlier.

"Took you long enough. Didn't think I'd ever see your face again."

Scarlett looked down at her feet, embarrassed. "Sorry" she replied. "I've...been busy."

Shianni snorted. "So busy that you couldn't even make time to visit your family before you left? I don't know why I'm surprised. You have a habit of disappearing without saying a word." Scarlett cringed as the memory of her wedding day and leaving with Duncan came back to her. "Well I'm sorry, Cousin. I'm afraid I'm the one who's too busy now. Have a nice life."

She walked away from Scarlett and headed for the door. Scarlett chased her down the hall. "Shianni, wait!" she shouted, reaching out and grabbing her arm when she caught up with her. Shianni tried to shake her arm free.

"Let me go!" she shouted. "I have nothing to say to you!"

Scarlett didn't relinquish her grip. "Please, let me explain!" she pleaded desperately. Shianni successfully removed her arm from Scarlett's grip. She turned to face her properly, their faces inches apart.

"Explain? Explain what Scarlett?" she spat. "How you abandoned your family? How you left the Alienage to fend for its self while you went off to Amaranthine to play the hero? Or how you never once thought of visiting me or your father in almost a year?"

"That's not fair!" Scarlett shouted back, starting to get angry herself. "I'm a Grey Warden, Shianni! I can't just take holidays when there are Darkspawn to kill."

Shianni laughed bitterly. "No, but you can spend time in the Royal Palace with your Shem girlfriend and have little dinner parties with the King. You turned your back on us Cousin...and now I'm going to do the same to you."

She shoved past Scarlett and pushed open the palace doors forcefully before storming outside. Scarlett flinched as the doors ricocheted off the stone walls. She stared after Shianni sadly. She could feel tears building up in her eyes. Her face contorted in anger and she slammed her fist into the wooden door, venting out some of her grief. Far from relieving her pain however, it just caused her knuckles to bleed. She closed the doors to the palace and walked up the hall, sinking onto the steps in front of the throne and resting her head on her hand in despair.

"I guess it didn't go so well..." Alistair sighed, walking towards her and sitting down. He put his arm around her comfortingly. "She slammed the doors so hard I think I felt the castle shake." He added, trying to lighten the mood.

Scarlett stared at the floor. "I guess I had that coming" she said miserably. Alistair patted her arm.

"Give it time" he said. "She'll come round. She was probably just shocked to see you."

Scarlett shook her head. "No, she meant what she said. I saw it in her eyes... She hates me now."

"What? Of course she doesn't. If she hated you she wouldn't have reacted like that, would she? She's just angry." Alistair said, trying to reassure her.

Scarlett shrugged. "I dunno...maybe."

Alistair stood up and lifted her to her feet. "Come on" he said. "I'll show you to your room. You must be exhausted after all that travelling."

Scarlett followed Alistair to the door behind the throne. It led to a long hallway with numerous doors. They walked in silence as Alistair took her to the room three down from the left. He pushed open the door and gestured for her to enter. Her things were already there and the double bed had freshly washed linens. The fire had been lit in the grate and a small elven girl was filling a bath tub with water for her. Scarlett gave Alistair a questioning look.

"You have elven servants?" she said loudly. Her voice surprised the little elf and she jumped, spilling water all over the floor.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I-I'm so sorry, my King. I-I-I did not hear you come in!" She scurried around frantically, trying to clean up the mess. A guilty look crossed Alistair's face as he took in Scarlett's expression. He shrugged slightly.

"Sorry" he said. "Isolde appointed them to me. I-You know me! I don't like having people run around after me. It was just easier than arguing with her I- They get paid very well don't worry." He stumbled through his words, worried about Scarlett's reaction. Scarlett felt angry, and then she calmed down.

"I-It doesn't matter" she said, relenting. "I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised. Sorry."

Alistair exhaled with relief. "Well anyway...I'll just leave you be. It's really good to see you again, my friend. I'll wake you tomorrow for breakfast. And...try not to worry about Shianni. It'll be fine, trust me."

They hugged each other and he left. Scarlett stared around the giant bedroom. The little elven girl was still desperately trying to soak up the water she had spilt. Scarlett felt sorry for her and picked up a towel, bending down beside her to help. The girl turned to her surprised.

"Oh my lady, I'm so sorry. Your voice, it startled me" She squeaked hysterically. "I will clean it up." Scarlett threw her a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. It will mop up quicker if I help you" she said gently. The girl stared at her in awe and then continued mopping up along with Scarlett. Scarlett glanced at her occasionally as they cleaned. The girl looked no older then fourteen. She had short brown hair and a frail looking frame. Her bright blue eyes were full of worry. Scarlet felt a pang of guilt as Shianni's words sunk in again. _You left the Alienage to fend for its self while you went off to Amaranthine to play the hero. _

"What's your name?" she asked. The girl flinched at the sound of her voice again.

"It-It's Meryl, Miss. After my mother," she answered timidly.

Scarlett smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Scarlett."

The girl nodded and smiled back slightly. "I-I know who you are, Miss. You're the Hero of Ferelden. Everyone knows that."

"Are you from the Denerim Alienage? She asked. "I don't recognise your face."

The girl shook her head. "No, Miss. I'm from Highever. My-My mother made me come and work here. She...had no money to feed me anymore and there was no work in Highever. So I came to work for King Alistair."

Scarlett stared at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry," she said. "Has King Alistair been good to you?"

The girl smiled widely and nodded. "He is not like any human I have ever met. King Alistair talks to me. He tells me jokes sometimes and makes me laugh. The other elven servants say the same. I like working here. Though...I do miss Mother."

Scarlett felt a rush of affection towards Alistair. She patted the girl's arm gently. "I'm sure she misses you too, child."

The girl smiled widely again and her eyes lit up. "Thank you, My Lady." She stood up. "I should go. I have to clean the kitchen after supper. It was nice talking to you. Please let me know if there is anything you need." She bowed low and exited the room.

Scarlett watched the little girl go, feeling sorry for her. She was so young to be living away from her mother, especially in an uncaring world like this one. She finished mopping up the puddle and then stood up and walked over to her bed. She undressed and climbed under the covers. Alistair was right, she was simply exhausted. As she lay in bed, Shianni appeared in her mind once more. She had to make things right with her, what ever it took. The cold look Shianni had given her had hurt deeply. This was exactly the reaction she had feared when she imagined seeing her again. Despite this she was glad to see her. Leliana was right to convince her to do this.

Suddenly Leliana's face appeared in her mind again. She couldn't stop thinking about her when she lay in bed alone. She longed for her embrace, for her soft lips, for the way she knew how to comfort her when the Darkspawn plagued her dreams. Scarlett wondered where Leliana was now. Would she have reached Val Royeaux yet? What was it that the Divine had wanted to see her about? She shuddered at the thought, hoping that what ever it was, it wasn't dangerous. She knew Leliana could handle herself but she still worried for her safety. With these troubling thoughts going around in her head, Scarlett fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Scarlet awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. She rolled over and found Meryl setting a tray of food on her bedside table. Meryl's eyes widened as she saw that he had woken up.

"I'm so sorry, my lady. Did I wake you? I-I just thought you might like some breakfast" she said shyly.

Scarlett straightened. She took a look at the food and her stomach rumbled.

"Thank you, Meryl. You didn't need to do that" she said, smiling at the little elf. Meryl smiled back.

"I wanted to, Miss. You are a nice lady."

Scarlett laughed. "Thank you, Child. And may I say you are a nice little lady yourself."

Meryl laughed too. "Thank you, Miss. Well I must go. The throne room must be cleared for the latest Landsmeet."

Scarlett choked on her bacon. "There is a Landsmeet today?" she asked surprised.

Meryl nodded. "Yes, my lady. Bann Shianni has called for a meeting of all the Lords and Ladies of The Bannorn to try to convince them to provide funds for the Alienage. It's the only place that wasn't fixed up after the Battle of Denerim destroyed the city. King Alistair is in favour of Bann Shianni's request, but the rest of The Bannorn has been hard to convince. This will be the fourth Landsmeet in two weeks. It's due to start in an hour."

Scarlett cast the tray aside and jumped out of bed. She threw her armor over her head immediately and pulled on her boots and gauntlets. "Thank you for telling me this Meryl. Do you know where King Alistair is?"

The girl nodded. "He is in the throne room, My Lady."

Scarlett fixed her hair and grabbed Leliana's dagger, strapping it around her waist. "Thanks. I'll speak to you later" she called to Meryl, running out of her room towards the throne room. Alistair was up on one of the balconies overlooking the hall with an anxious expression on his face. Scarlett took a run and bolted up the side of it, reaching out with her hands to grab the edge of the balcony and pulling herself up. Alistair looked round in shock as she climbed over the side.

"Makers Breath, Scarlett! There is a staircase you know?" he said, chuckling slightly. Scarlett laughed.

"Where's the fun in that?" she joked. "Anyway, why didn't you tell me there was a Landsmeet today?"

Alistair hesitated. "Look" he began. "I know what you're thinking but it's not a good idea. It's painful to watch even for me."

Scarlett looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Alistair continued, with a painful look on his face. "There has been three of these Landsmeet's already. Shianni stands and tries to make the pleas of the Alienage known to The Bannorn at the start and then it just gets...nasty. I hate watching. I really feel for her. They stand there mocking her as she tries to get coin for the Alienage repairs. Occasionally Bann Teagan, Wynne and I would jump in to support her but...It's a lost cause. None of the nobles will even listen to her. I...I didn't tell you because, well... I didn't want you to have to see it."

Scarlett felt terrible. She had thought making Shianni Bann of the Alienage would be a good thing at the time. Shianni was always outspoken and went out of her way for her people. But she had never believed it would be like this. How stupid could she have been to think that the racism against elves would go away if they just had someone to represent them and help them be understood. She looked at Alistair.

"I have to see this for myself" she said.

Alistair cringed. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that."


	7. Chapter 7

**Scarlett Tabris**

Around an hour later the throne room was filled with the nobles of The Bannorn. Scarlett sat beside Alistair who was on the Throne. She was wearing her travelling cloak and keeping the hood low over her face so as none of them recognised her. She surveyed the crowed from where she sat, hoping to catch a sight of Shianni, but she was no where to be found. Her eyes fell upon Bann Teagan and Wynne. It had been so long since she had seen them. When all the nobles had taken their places on the balconies King Alistair stood. The hall quietened as he rose from his chair.

"My Lords and Ladies of The Bannorn. This Landsmeet is called as you know to come to a decision about donating funds to help repair the Alienage which suffered greatly in the Battle of Denerim. The outcome of this plea will be decided today. I'd like to ask Bann Shianni to enter and submit her case."

Alistair sat down as the door to the throne room opened. Shianni entered in an ankle length dress. Scarlett could tell that she had tried her best to make herself look presentable however compared to the rest of the nobles she still looked shabby. The Bannorn began to jeer and whistle as she took her place in the middle of the floor, ready to address the nobles on the balconies. Scarlett wanted nothing more than to walk down and stand by her side for support. She just looked so alone. Alistair stood and raised a hand to quieten the nobles again. The noise died out.

"Bann Shianni...If you please..." he said. Shianni looked back at him and nodded. Then she turned back to the nobles.

"Lords and Ladies of The Bannorn. I think you know by now why I am here." She began. Her voice was shaky but determined as she addressed the men and women before her. Scarlett glanced up at them. Some of them were staring at her with disgust while others were talking among themselves, not paying any attention to her words. Very few of them looked like they cared what she had to say. White hot rage soared through Scarlett as she fought to restrain herself from interrupting. Shianni continued.

"I have been appointed Bann of the Alienage and it is my duty to my people to see that their needs are met. The City of Denerim suffered greatly at the hands of the Darkspawn but none more so than the Alienage. Disease is rampant and the buildings are falling to pieces as we speak. There are elves dying everyday that could be saved. I do not need to go into more detail as I have made this plea three times to you already. I ask only that you change your opinion and agree to donate coin to my cause as I try to help my people survive."

Suddenly one of the noblemen stood. "Tell me, elf, do you think coin grows on trees? I have barely enough to support my own lands. Why should I spare what little I have to help you knife ears?"

Members of the Bannorn stood up and cheered for the man's speech.

"Your pleas do not sway us, elf! You shouldn't even be in this council!" A woman shouted. The crowd roared again and arguments began to break out.

"Come now, is a little coin from each of us going to hurt?" asked Bann Alfstanna, also getting to her feet. "They may be elves but they are still people."

The crowd became outraged. Shianni stood in the middle of the floor, screaming back at the nobles as they shouted abuse to her.

"Do you humans have no sympathy at all for those less fortunate than you? How can you sit by and watch children die of starvation while you live comfortably in your castles?"

One of the woman who Scarlett had seen arguing with Shianni yesterday leaned forward over the balcony. "Go back to your Alienage elf! May the Maker lock the gate behind you and leave you all to rot." She leaned her head over the balcony and spat on Shianni. The nobles then began to throw things at her and mock her. Scarlett could no longer sit still. She wasn't going to take this. She got to her feet, reeling with fury.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" she shouted. Her voice echoed all over the throne room and the nobles looked up in surprise. The arguing subsided at once. Alistair buried his face in his hands. This was clearly what he had wanted to avoid. He was well aware of Scarlett's hotheadedness. Scarlett walked down the steps toward Shianni. She could feel the eyes of The Bannorn on her as she made her way down the hall, confused as to who was under the hood. Shianni stood dripping with spit. Her head was bleeding from something that had been thrown at her. Everyone, including Shianni, stared wide-eyed as Scarlett stopped a few feet from her. She pulled back her hood. The crowd gasped.

"It's The Hero of Ferelden!" one of them shouted. The room filled with whispers and a few people started to clap. Fear spread through The Bannorn as they stared down at the fearsome slayer of Darkspawn. Scarlett looked up at them all with loathing.

"How dare you treat the Bann of The Alienage with such disrespect!" she yelled angrily. "How dare you call yourselves nobles as you shout obscenities at this woman and spit on her as though she is nothing but scum!?"

The anger in Scarlett's voice reverberated around the hall. A few of the nobles actually took a few steps back from the balcony in fear.

"You there!" Scarlett shouted, pointing at the woman who had spat on Shianni first. "What gives you the right to spit on my Cousin and condemn my people to death after everything I have done for this nation?"

_Cousin? Cousin? _The word was repeated in whispers throughout the crowd. Alistair clearly hadn't mentioned the link between Shianni and Scarlett when he appointed her as Bann. They weren't actually cousins but that didn't matter right now. They were still family.

The woman stuttered and spluttered as she tried to think of a response. Scarlett continued.

"You are all a disgrace to your kind! You call yourself nobles but when a chance arrives to do something noble you turn into a pack of wild beasts. Bann Shianni may be an elf, but I am also an elf. I did not hear you complain when I slew the Arch Demon to protect your families and homesteads. This is what I get in return? You will let my people die of starvation and disease and for what? Out of spite? Because you cannot spare a few coins to save a few lives? If this is the nation I was fighting for then perhaps I should have left you to the Darkspawn!"

Scarlett couldn't bear standing there anymore. She took one last look at them all and exited the throne room. As she left the nobles stood in shock and silence. She pushed open the palace doors and stepped outside into the sunlight, shaking and trying to catch her breath.

_In the name of the Maker! Where did all that come from?_ She thought. Her legs felt like jelly and she sat down on the ground. Her mind flashed back to Shianni, standing there defeated. She felt the adrenaline rush begin to calm and her breathing began to go back to normal. The nobles had seemed afraid of her. She had been holed away in Amaranthine for almost a year. Many must have assumed she had left for good. The shock of her appearing like that must have scared the life out of them. The thought almost made her laugh.

After several minutes she heard movement behind her from inside. The Landsmeet had ended. She jumped up and began to walk away, realising that the angry nobles who she had just scolded would be exiting any second. She walked in the direction of the market district as quick as she could. It had been so long since she had shopped here. All of a sudden Meryl's face appeared in her mind. She would not have known about the Landsmeet if it wasn't for her. Scarlett decided to get her a gift. As she shopped she realised that she was unsure of what the girl would want. Her eye caught a jade necklace hanging from one of the stalls. She approached the merchant.

"How much for the necklace?" she asked. The merchant's eyes lit up. He grinned at her with a star struck look.

"For you, The Hero of Ferelden, free of charge!" he exclaimed. Scarlett was taken aback.

"That's very kind of you sir but I insist you let me pay you something for it" she replied kindly. The man shook his head quickly.

"Not at all, My Lady. You saved my family from the Darkspawn. It is the least I can do. Please accept my offer. It would make me feel better" he said earnestly. Scarlett smiled at him. The man's face was alight with glee at being able to present the Hero of Ferelden with a token of his thanks. She then nodded her head in acceptance.

"Thank you, sir. You are very kind." The merchant shook his head.

"No, no, thank you, Hero. Without you we would have all been doomed." He said, packing the necklace into a paper bag and handing it to her. She thanked the man again and retreated back to the Royal Palace.

Scarlett walked back through the throne room. It was completely deserted by now. She went to the kitchens in search of Meryl. The elf wasn't there so she decided to go back to her room. On the way she bumped into her mopping the floor of the hallway.

"How are you, Meryl?" she asked brightly. The little elf jumped.

"Maker, am I ever not going to jump when people call me. I always think I'm about to be scolded for something." She said with relief, realising it was just Scarlett. Scarlett laughed.

"Sorry. I just wanted to give you something" Scarlett replied. She held out the package to the girl who took it with shaking hands, casting her a confusing look.

"What is it?" she asked. She tipped the bag upside down and the jade necklace fell out onto her hand. She let out a small squeak and her other hand covered her mouth.

"For me?" she asked in disbelief. "Really?"

Scarlett nodded. "Of course, I though you might like it so I got you it as a thanks for telling me about the Landsmeet ...and for making me breakfast."

The elf stared at it in shock. "This is the first gift anyone has ever given me" she said. She looked up at Scarlett. "Thank you so, so much, My Lady. It is far too grand."

Scarlett waved her hand as though it was nothing. "You're welcome, child, I hope you like it. Anyway I'll be in my room." She patted her on the shoulder as she passed and entered her bedroom.

As she turned the door and looked up she found herself face to face with Shianni. She jumped slightly, not expecting anyone to be in her room.

"Sorry if I scared you" Shianni said. Her voice sounded less cold towards Scarlett but she still sounded angry. Scarlett walked past her and began taking off her armor. She unhooked Leliana's dagger and sat it on her bedside table before unbuckling her gauntlets.

"What are you doing in my room Shianni? " Scarlett asked frostily, not looking at her. "I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me."

Shianni moved towards her. "I'm sorry about what I said, Cousin. I was just angry."

Scarlett threw her gauntlets on the floor and took her armor off over her head. She removed her boots and grabbed a robe from her wardrobe. She stormed over to the door and grabbed the handle.

"Cousin, stop! Please!"Shianni called after her. Scarlett hesitated, then turned to face her.

"I seem to remember asking you to do the same thing and you just walked away," she said bitterly. "What did I do to make you hate me so?"

"I don't hate you, Scarlett." Shianni said at once. "I just... don't like you very much right now. But what I did yesterday was wrong. I never should have turned my back on you."

Scarlett looked at her sadly. "I know I've let you down, Shianni...but that really hurt me yesterday. I was so happy to see you and-"

"I know, Cousin!" she interrupted desperately. "It was just a shock at seeing you and...Those damn Shems had been yelling at me for three hours straight. I took my anger out on you and...I'm sorry."

Scarlett sighed and walked slowly over to her bed, sitting down on the edge. "What happened in the Landsmeet?" she asked. Shianni moved over and sat beside her.

"We got the funds for the Alienage" she said smiling at her. Scarlett looked up at her in surprise. "Thanks to your big speech the nobles were lining up to donate the coin. As soon as you left Bann Teagan stood up and began to applaud. The rest followed and before I knew it they were throwing money at me feet instead of rocks at my head."

Scarlett exhaled in disbelief. "Really? That's wonderful!"

Shianni smiled. "It's all because of you. When you said all those things I...I realised how hard I was on you yesterday. I had no right of accusing you of not caring for our people. You've done more than anyone for the elves...and for me."

"Shianni..." Scarlet said, staring at her sympathetically. She knew Shianni was referring to the wedding day and what happened to them in the Arl of Denerim's Estate. "Don't..." Flash backs began to go through Scarlett's mind as she replayed the events of that horrible day. She closed her eyes and screwed up her face, trying to block them out.

"We need to talk about this Scarlett" she insisted. "It's forcing a wedge between us...and I can't take it anymore. I have to ask you..."

"What?" Scarlett asked, still not opening her eyes.

Shianni hesitated before she asked the question Scarlett had been eager to avoid for nearly two years. "Why did you leave without saying goodbye that day?"

Scarlett said nothing. Shianni continued.

"After what that...Bastard...did to me, all I wanted was you. I...I remember lying on that cold stone floor with him on top of me, just wishing you would come and save me... And you did." Scarlett shook her head as Shianni spoke, trying to cast away the images in her head of the state she found her in. "I'd never seen that look on you before Scarlett. It frightened me even more than Vaughan and his friends. There was fire is your eyes, like something out of a story book. I'll never forget that. When the world was at its worst...there you came."

Tears streamed down Scarlett's face. She remembered feeling that fire burn at her insides, could feel it course through her veins as she took not just her first life, but at least ten lives. Killing someone had never seemed so easy and it scared the living daylights out of her. Shianni continued.

"When I needed you afterward you were no where to be found. You were the only one who knew what really happened to me. Soris didn't really understand. He thought I had just been roughed up a bit. But you knew...You knew and you left me lying in that bed in Uncle Cyrion's house without even coming to check on me...Why, Cousin?"

Scarlett looked up at her. She saw the hurt in Shianni's eyes and realised then that no matter how strong of a front Shianni put up, she was fragile inside.

"Because Cousin...I couldn't face you" Scarlett said hoarsely. "I had let you down and...truth be told...I was even more frightened of myself that day than you were. Something...changed in me. I realised when I left that I'd forgotten about how you might have been affected too...And that guilt? I've had to live with it for almost two years. You wondered why it took me so long to come back and visit you Shianni. In truth, I wanted nothing more than to see you from I left the Alienage all those years ago. But I knew I would have to explain myself to you...and I didn't have an answer."

A tear fell down Shianni's face. Without saying another word she threw her arms around Scarlett and buried her face. Scarlett held her tightly. The sad memory of that wedding day began to fade to the back of her mind and she was filled with all the happy memories of her and Shianni as they grew up. Suddenly she didn't feel so alone after Leliana's departure.

"I love you, Cousin" Shianni said, still clinging to her.

"I love you too, Shianni" Scarlett replied. Shianni pulled back and looked at her curiously.

"Speaking of love..." she said, "Where's your Orlesian lady friend? I'd expected to find her here after I broke into your room."

Scarlett shook her head and got up off the bed. "She's left me."

Shianni listened intently as Scarlett told her what had happened between her and Leliana. It felt good for Scarlett to be able to tell Shianni, and she found that the giant space Leliana had left in her heart wasn't so big anymore. No one except Leliana understood Scarlett as well as Shianni. Suddenly it dawned on Scarlett. That was why Leliana was pestering her to go and see Shianni! She knew that, if she had to leave, Shianni was the only one apart from herself who was capable of being there for her. As Scarlett finished telling the story and Shianni got up to hug her, Scarlett couldn't help but smile. Leliana was one incredible woman.


	8. Chapter 8

**Leliana**

Leliana dug deep for the last remnants of her strength as she made up the last few steps of the Val Royeaux Grand Cathedral. She had been travelling for so long that she was unsure what day of the week it was anymore. Her pack felt extra heavy as it cut into her shoulders and her body was drenched in sweat. The thick Ferelden Chantry robe felt like it was smothering her in the scorching, early morning Orlesian sun. She wiped the sweat from her brow as she walked through the courtyard, looking up in awe at the tall white spires of the cathedral. She approached the giant double doors and was permitted to enter by the Templars standing guard. They led her inside where she waited to be greeted by the Divine Justinia V. Leliana smiled as Dorothea appeared before her. It had been just over four years since she had last seen her.

"Leliana!" The Divine exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug. Leliana felt as though she was going to collapse. She patted Dorothea's back weakly. "It's wonderful to see you again, my dear. I was afraid you would be unable to come."

Her Orlesian accent, just like many peoples in Orlais, was a lot harsher than Leliana's as Leliana had grown up in Ferelden for a time. They pulled apart. "It's good to see you too, Your Grace." Leliana replied tiredly. The Divine stood back and took in her appearance.

"You look simply exhausted, Child. I will show you to your room."

They walked down the aisle of the Grand Cathedral. Leliana looked up at the familiar statue of Andraste before her and felt safe again. She followed The Divine to a room behind the altar which turned out to be a bedroom. As soon as she saw the bed, Leliana wanted nothing more than to climb into it and close her eyes. She felt as though she could sleep for days. She gratefully dropped her bag to the floor and massaged her left shoulder. Dorothea was still smiling at her.

"How was your trip? Did you have any trouble?" she asked. Leliana shook her head.

"The trip was fine, Your Grace. I am just weary from the climb." She replied, referring to the mountains surrounding the city. Dorothea nodded her head knowingly.

"It's just a precaution. The Grand Cathedral was built close to the mountains for protection. The Chantry has had many enemies over the years as you know. None, more so than now however. I'm afraid to say that a time of peace may soon come to an end."

Leliana, who had seated herself on the closest chair, looked up at her in surprise. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"The Chantry has been in control of the mages for generations, ever since Andraste was put to the flame. It has not been a happy co-existence though. Trouble has been brewing for some time, and that is why I requested your help."

Leliana was confused. "What exactly is it that you need of me? The Revered Mother in Lothering told me nothing except that you wanted my help. I am not sure of what use I can be though. I left the Lothering Chantry years ago to fight against the Blight."

Dorothea gave her a knowing look. "I am aware of that, Leliana, but you still have your faith. And the reason I requested your presence is not for your talents as a Chantry sister, but for your...other talents."

Leliana shook her head. "I have left that life behind me, Your Grace. It almost ruined me, as you no doubt remember."

Dorothea nodded as she recalled when she first set eyes on Leliana, a young girl, hurt and betrayed by Marjolaine. Leliana felt ashamed under her gaze as the memories of that naive, trusting little girl she had been flooded back into her mind. Dorothea continued.

"I understand that, more so than anyone. But just because you have put those skills and experiences to the back of your mind does not mean they are not there. I should know. My past has been colourful as you are already aware. It caused a bit of a stir when I was appointed as The Divine Leader of the Andrastian Chantry. However, The Maker wills you to use your talents again for the sake of everything that is holy."

Leliana sighed. She did not want to do this. Her life as a Bard brought back too many memories of Marjolaine. The look in Dorothea's eyes however made her feel as though the situation was more serious than she had realised. She suddenly felt stupid for not waiting to hear more information before coming here. Then she remembered Dorothea saving her life. She was in her debt.

"If this is the will of The Maker...then I will do whatever you ask" she relented. The Divine placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you. You are the only one I can trust with this. You will take on the role of Right-Hand of The Divine. I will tell you more about recent events after you have gotten some rest. Come see me when you awake and we will get to work. Time is of the essence."

Dorothea left the room, closing the door behind her. Leliana stood up and began to take off her robes. She flopped down onto the bed and despite what she had just heard, within seconds she was out cold.

Later in the evening Leliana awoke dazed and confused. For a moment she thought she was back in Vigil's Keep and turned over in her bed, expecting Scarlett to be lying beside her. Seeing the empty space filled her with sadness. It had been over two months since she had left her. She reached out her hand across the vacant side of the bed with longing, wanting nothing more than to hold her again. After hearing the Divine's request she wished she had thought this through a little more, before she left the woman she loved and rushed off to Val Royeaux. Even though she owed Dorothea, she could not bear the idea of taking up the life of a Bard again. It wasn't the performing she would be doing but the work of an assassin, manipulator and seductress. The Game, as they had called it. And she had not been a player for a very long time.

Suddenly her eyes were assaulted by light as the door to her room opened. The Divine entered with a tray of steaming food.

"Good, you're awake" she said before sitting the tray on the table. "I brought you dinner."

Leliana got up and groggily walked over to the table and began to eat. She did not realise how hungry she was. Her food had run out a few days ago and there had been no taverns in the direction of the Grand Cathedral. They tried to keep them as far away as possible so as to discourage the Templars from drinking.

Dorothea took a seat beside her. "It is time," she said, "for me to fill you in on the situation in the Free Marches."

As Leliana ate she listened with horror to Dorothea's words. The Free Marches had been having problems with their Circles of Magi. There had been many escapes, deaths and so called accidents involving Templars and mages. Even Chantry sisters were being massacred with the culprits being unknown. She could see why Dorothea had looked so desperate last night as she tried to convince her to play The Game of Intrigue again. The Chantry needed information and that type of information was only found by either infiltrating the ranks of those at war with each other, or by manipulating them into revealing their plans. When Dorothea had finished she slid a piece of parchment across the table.

"This is your first assignment. It is simply a gathering of intelligence and a bit of observation. The rest, I am afraid, will be more challenging. I am sure you are aware that my Right-Hand will work silently from the shadows. Very few people know of your real purpose here apart from the leader of The Seekers of The Chantry. Her name is Cassandra Penderghast and she will be available to act on any information and leads you can find. From here on you will be known as Sister Nightingale."

**Six Months Later**

Leliana had been serving as the Right-Hand of The Divine for half a year. She had been working as a messenger for her in between assassinations and procurement missions. Having just woken up, she sat eating breakfast as the Divine told her of her latest assignment. She reached out and took the parchment, unfolding it. It was an invitation to Chateau Haine, the home of Duke Prosper Du Montfort. She looked up at the Divine, surprised.

"A party invitation?" she asked sceptically.

The Divine nodded. "Duke Prosper has invited some of the Kirkwall Templars as well as families of noble blood. That invitation was originally meant for me but I will be sending you in my place. We would like you to mingle with the Templars. Find out the situation with the mages in Kirkwall. Also, we have reason to believe that someone will be trying to infiltrate his Chateau. All the information has been point towards Qunari influence. The Qunari have landed in Kirkwall and have been there for a few years. I am growing suspicious of there presence. Duke Prosper's chateau is just outside the city itself so you will be travelling there tomorrow. Cassandra will be going with you for protection however she will not be attending the party. I have arranged for a place to stay close by for both of you."

"Very well" Leliana said. "I will do my best, Your Grace."

Dorothea smiled. "I knew I could count on you. When you have information, send word through a messenger and stay near Kirkwall to receive further instruction. We have reason to believe that the trouble is greatest there and I will need you close by."

Dorothea stood and lifted Leliana's empty dinner tray. She placed her other hand on Leliana's shoulder. Leliana looked up at her.

"Good luck, my dear. I will pray to The Maker to keep you safe."

When she exited the room Leliana exhaled. She had only just arrived back after dealings in the Free Marches and she had to travel back again. Kirkwall was almost as far away as Denerim, although this time she would be travelling the whole way by carriage. It would take her little over a week. She had heard of Duke Prosper before. He was an Orlesian nobleman, obsessed with the hunting of Wyverns. His expeditions were famous, along with his pompous attitude. This Qunari presence was troubling indeed however. Leliana had a sneaking feeling she knew just who exactly would be showing up. They had had a scuffle in Val Royeaux not too long ago.

Even as reluctant as she was to g back to her old life, Leliana found that she was beginning to feel that old excitement and anticipation running through her body each time she received a new request from Justinia V. It reminded her of the missions she carried out for Marjolaine and her patrons. She revelled in the enjoyment she got from playing The Game. Before she went on the road with Scarlett during the Blight, those years in Orlais were the best of her life. It was only when Marjolaine betrayed her and she was tortured that she decided to put that life aside. Truth be told, while the Chantry gave her safe harbour, it also bored her.

When she met Scarlett, Alistair and Morrigan in the Lothering tavern she had begged to come along with them. Scarlett had rejected her offer at first. She had such a hate for humans back then and her hotheadedness got her in to trouble frequently. After meeting them again and helping them survive an ambush, Scarlett had allowed Leliana to accompany them in their quest against the Darkspawn. If not for Scarlett, Leliana did not know what would have become of her as she wasted away in Lothering's Chantry, a drab sister of the cloister.

Her heart ached again as Scarlett's face appeared in her mind. When would it end? Would they ever be able to be with each other without something tearing them apart? Guilt had been eating at Leliana since she left Vigil's Keep. She remembered the look on Scarlett's face when she told her she was leaving for Orlais. Maybe it was cruel of her to visit her under the pretext of staying and then abandon her the next day. She knew she had broken Scarlett's heart and part of her wondered if Scarlett would ever forgive her for leaving her as she did. She also knew though that she would not have been able to leave without giving her a proper goodbye and in some ways she was glad she got the chance to do that.

Leliana sighed as she imagined what it would have been like being here with Scarlett if she had of been well enough to travel with her. The thought of Duke Prosper's party would have seemed more appealing if Scarlett would be accompanying her. She would love nothing more than to show off the woman she loved to everyone. Scarlett would have been reluctant though. She hated such events. Even during the ceremony they threw for her after ending the Blight she hid in the background shyly. After she had been paraded around Denerim in front of the people with the army escorting her in shining armor she had looked like she wanted nothing more than for the ground to open and swallow her up.

Leliana smiled to herself as she remembered Scarlett when she returned to the palace after addressing the people of Denerim outside. She had been talking to some nobles at the time, enjoying a glass of wine when Scarlett came over and excused her, grabbing her by the hand and leading her upstairs before they could respond. As soon as they reached her room, Scarlett pulled her close, placing her lips on hers, kissing her with urgency. Leliana dropped the glass onto the floor and they made their way over to the bed, lips still glued together, tearing off each others clothes. They made love over and over, Scarlett taking Leliana to places that even Marjolaine's touch could not bring her to. When they had finished Scarlett held her face in her hands and smiled at her.

"I have been waiting to do that to you all day" she said. "I wasn't waiting a second longer." They both giggled and lay there on the sweat soaked sheets, falling asleep wrapped in each others embrace.

Thinking now of Scarlett's touch made Leliana moist. She felt the same way Scarlett had felt that day, eager for everything to be over just to be with her love again. Suddenly a wave of guilt washed over her. She was in a place of worship, harbouring impure thoughts. Many times during her time in the cloister she had erotic thoughts and feelings go through her. She had not been intimate for a long time when she was in the cloister. It was difficult to block them out, especially with the lovely young initiates that were there. The last time she had been intimate with anyone was her last night with Scarlett back in Amaranthine. Thankfully, the quests The Divine had been sending her on did not require intimacy with the target. She got feeling however that it would not be that way for long.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of arousing thoughts and got up off her chair. If she would be travelling tomorrow, she needed to get some more rest. She climbed back into bed and fell fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Leliana**

They travelled for a week before arriving at a small tavern on the outskirts of Kirkwall. Leliana found her companion Cassandra to be very serious and dry when they first met. She never spoke of much apart from the trouble with the mages which Leliana found quite boring. When she had travelled with the Grey Wardens they had tried not to speak of anything morose and tried to keep the mood light, enjoying each others company and what little time they had left, rather than brooding on the problems and difficulties they had to deal with. It was times like these she missed Alistair and his endless stream of jokes and teasings.

The morning of the party came and Leliana rose early to get dressed. She had purchased a dress from Val Chevin, a small city close to Val Royeaux and shoes with delicate tapered heels to match. Being in Ferelden she missed fine things such as these. She couldn't help but smile as she put on her pretty shoes. She loved shoes. Cassandra entered the room.

"You look nice" she said. Leliana turned to her after examining herself in the mirror. Cassandra had loosened up after they had spent some time getting to know each other.

"Thank you" Leliana said smiling.

"There is a carriage waiting downstairs for you" she said sitting on the bed. "And don't forget your invitation."

Leliana laughed. "It's not my first time going to a party you know?" she said. "I used to hit three or four in the same night."

Cassandra raised her eyebrows in awe. "Well if you don't hurry up you're going to be late for this one" she said, looking at the hourglass on the fireplace.

"Maker! Is that the time?" Leliana gasped. She had gotten a bit carried away as she beautified herself for the party. She grabbed her small dagger and lifted up her dress, putting it in the sheath that was strapped to her thigh. Grabbing a small vial of poison, she slipped it through a chain and hung it over her neck. It looked just like a precious jewel. Cassandra looked at her in surprise. She smiled as she noticed her watching.

"I told you it wasn't my first time" she said, winking. Cassandra chuckled.

"See you later. May The Maker watch over you."

"And you" Leliana called as she exited the room.

It didn't take long for the carriage to reach Chateau Haine. Leliana descended the small steps and allowed the driver to escort her to the Duke who was standing at the entrance greeting his guests. She bowed as she reached him and presented her invitation.

"Ahh Sister Nightingale, it is so good to finally meet you" Duke Prosper boomed as he set eyes on her. He stepped forward and kissed her hand. "I must admit, I was a tad disappointed that The Divine would reject my invitation but I am beginning to see why she sent you in her place. You are simply breathtaking, My Lady."

Leliana smiled flirtingly as she felt the Duke and his other male guest's gaze's drop to her neckline. "You are too kind, My Lord. When The Divine asked me to go in her stead I was flattered. I have heard much about the gatherings of Duke Prosper. Your hospitality is well known throughout Thedas."

The Duke smiled at her. "Do come in, dear Miss Nightingale. Originally I would ask my guests to hunt me a Wyvern before entering, but I cannot ask such a lovely lady to spoil such a beautiful dress."

He took her by the hand and brought her into the Chateau grounds, leading her to the table holding glasses of champagne.

"Please help yourself, My Lady. The food will be served shortly by my servants and I may have to steal you for a dance later."

Leliana lifted a glass of champagne and giggled, looking coy. Her charms seemed to be working effectively on the Duke. They talked for a while longer before he excused himself.

"I do apologise my lady but I must see to my other guests. I hope you enjoy yourself. Try the different types of cheeses on the platters carried by my servants. I will be eager to hear which ones you prefer." He took her hand and kissed it again before walking off.

Leliana knocked back a glass of champagne and scanned the crowd that had now gathered beside the fountain. She could easily pick out the Templars in their heavy plate armor. The majority of them seemed to be with dates. It wouldn't stop her from getting them to talk, but it might make it harder for her. She had stolen men's hearts from other women before. All she had to do most of the time was toss a glance and a smile. Men read promises into such things and they would go to great lengths to see those promises fulfilled. The skills Marjolaine had taught her were good for some things at least.

Suddenly her eyes fell upon a lone Templar Recruit. He was standing awkwardly beside the older Templar's which suggested he was uncomfortable being among couples. This was a telltale sign that he was not here with any one. Leliana grabbed another glass of champagne and started to make her way over.

All of a sudden someone ran into her. She turned around surprised. An elf girl had stopped behind her. She stared at her in complete shock. Recognition came over Leliana. So she had been right about the Qunari informant.

"Tallis?" she asked, feigning surprise.

"L-Leliana!" said Tallis, a look of fear crossing her face. "It's...lovely to see you again."

The look on Tallis' face suggested otherwise. Her companion caught up with her. She was the only person at the party, apart from the men, who was not wearing a dress. She looked vaguely familiar to Leliana. She felt like she'd seen her before. Maybe back in Lothering?

"And you" Leliana replied. "You look wonderful this evening. Your hair is darling. Did you do it yourself?"

The woman who accompanied her looked from Leliana to Tallis, confused.

"I take it you two know each other then?" she asked, obviously picking up on Tallis's tenseness.

Tallis turned to her companion. "We've met...In the past...briefly."

Leliana smiled as she recalled their last meeting. She knew Tallis was thinking the same thing.

"You meet all kinds of people in Orlais. It keeps life exciting" she replied, keeping up the charade. She knew that Tallis knew why she was here. After all she had been working for the Divine for months and they had had more then one run in. Tallis was no doubt also aware that Leliana had an inkling as to why she was here too.

"My name is Hawke," Tallis' companion said, bowing. Leliana bowed back.

"I am Sister Nightingale" She could not help but stare at the curvy woman before her. She was very attractive indeed and something about the way she held herself reminded Leliana of Scarlett. Tallis cleared her throat.

"Well I...ah...assume _Sister Nightingale_ has other things to do right?" she said awkwardly. She bowed quickly and Hawke mimicked her.

"Good evening, Miss Nightingale" said Hawke, smiling at her before they walked away.

Leliana watched them go, wondering what they were up to. Then remembering her other plan she turned in the direction of the fountain. The young Templar had seated himself on the edge and was running his hand through the water. He seemed quite bored. She made her way towards him.

"You know, it's supposed to be good luck to throw a coin in the bottom. What ever is troubling you may never happen then." she said kindly. The Templar Recruit looked up in surprise. His eyes became wide as he took in the breathtaking woman before him. Leliana smiled. This dress clearly had the effect she had wanted when she spotted it back in Val Chevin. She sat down on the edge of the fountain beside him.

"I'm afraid what is troubling me has already happened, Miss" he replied. Leliana became curious.

"How so?" she asked caringly.

"I...It's nothing" he said. "Forgive me, My Lady. Talk of Templar problems is hardly party talk. What is your name?"

"I am Miss Nightingale, Ser Knight" she said bowing her head.

"I see" he replied. "And do you have a first name, Miss Nightingale?"

Leliana smiled at him mysteriously. "Maybe" she teased. "Why don't you get me a drink and, who knows, you may find out?"

The Templar smiled at her slightly and stood up, holding out his hand for Leliana. She took it and allowed him to lead her over to the champagne. They spent the entire evening talking to each other. The Knight was so interested in Leliana that he didn't even realise he hadn't told her his name. It was one of the tricks Marjolaine had taught her. Keep him focused on you. Do not ask him any personal questions. Only ask questions which benefit you, which allow you to extract your information. So far though, it looked like the Templar Recruit was keeping his secrets close to his chest. Leliana knew what she had to do but she had been putting it off. He began to make advances towards her, moving in closer and touching her unnecessarily. Every time she spoke he was staring at her breasts. Suddenly he took her hand and they began to walk in the direction of the Chateau entrance. He led her to a bedroom at the far end of the hall.

Leliana began too panic as the Templar leaned in for a kiss. _I can't do this_. Scarlett's face appeared in her mind. She tried to push her out of her thoughts but she couldn't. She dodged the man's lips and ducked under his arm.

"Is everything alright?" he asked confused. Leliana's conscience was eating away at her. She had to do this. The Templar held important information, she knew it. But Scarlett's face would not disappear. She felt the Templar press his bare body up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He had taken the liberty of removing his armor while she was staring out the window. She closed her eyes, willing herself to warm to his touch. Before she could however he had turned her around to face him and planted his lips on hers in a way he deemed romantic. Suddenly she was kissing him back with an urgency that didn't make sense to her. She pushed him down onto the bed, taking control.

As he removed his pants, Leliana secretly disposed of her dagger which was wrapped around her leg. She let her dress fall on top of it, revealing her naked body. The Templar eyed her hungrily. He reached up and pulled her on top of him. It had been so long since she had been with a man, but somehow she still remembered. She had slept with many previous to this and guessed it was just one of those things you never forgot. Her conscience still continued to nag away at her as she became lost in the strong arms that claimed her for their own. As he kissed her she could not help but think of Scarlett's soft lips in comparison. She pulled back.

The Templar rolled over so as he was on top and began to pleasure her between her thighs. Unable to resist she let out a small moan as he inserted himself into her. Before she knew it they were both moving together, breathing heavily as he penetrated her deeply. Scarlett's face was slowly slipping out of her mind. As the pace quickened, the man buried his face in her neck, ready to climax. Leliana could no longer stop from screaming out in pleasure. The bed shook violently below them. As the Templar let out a moan of ecstasy, Leliana lay trapped below him, feeling sickened by what she had just done. She turned her face away from him. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Minutes later, after his heavy breathing had subsided, the Templar rolled off her and lay on the bed beside her. He wrapped his arm across her midsection and kissed her on the shoulder. She didn't look at him.

"That was incredible" he said, kissing her again. Leliana didn't answer as she tried to composed herself. The Templar leaned across to look at her face. He saw her tears. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?"

Leliana shook her head. "I'm sorry" she replied. "I just...Never mind."

The Templar reached over, turning her face to look at him. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned as the tears fell from her eyes. Realising this was her chance she improvised wildly.

"My husband...He...he was a Templar in Kirkwall," She lied. "He died not too long ago...when the trouble started."

The Templars eyes widened in sympathy. Leliana was great at lying. Marjolaine had taught her make the most extravagant lies sound like the honest truth. "I'm so sorry, Miss Nightingale. I...I too lost someone just recently." Leliana's words had their desired effect. The Templar rushed into a story of his fallen comrades and those who have went missing. Leliana listened intently as her spilled his guts to her, making note of everything to tell The Divine.

"Is the trouble really as bad as my husband told me?" she asked sadly. The Templar gave her a grave look.

"I...I'm afraid so. The Knight-Commander and the First Enchanter have been at each others throats. Soon, the trouble will be too much. Tensions are very high in Kirkwall and the damned Qunari are doing little to help the situation! Zealots have been rising up against them and causing more problems. If we don't stop this...there could be a full scale war on our hands."

Leliana was shocked. This was what The Divine had been worried about. By the sounds of it the Knight-Commander had been provoking the mages and they were starting uprisings and rebellions. This could spell danger. She made a mental note to tell The Divine this.

"I have written it all in my journal, trying to make sense of it all" The Templar continued. "I just wanted an explanation as to why my friends died or are missing."

Leliana looked into the man's eyes. They were heavy with grief. She reached out and touched his cheek.

"I hope you find one" she said earnestly. He smiled at her in thanks and kissed her.

After a few hours the man had fallen asleep. Leliana pushed his heavy arm off her and climbed out of the bed. She quietly put on her clothes. Hoping not to wake his she crept over to his pack and searched through it for this journal he had mentioned. The man snored loudly and she jumped, fearful she had woken him. She glanced up. He had turned over and went back to sleep again. She exhaled with relief and slid the journal out of his pack, taking a quick glance through it. The man had written quite a bit on the disturbances in Kirkwall. She stored the book under her arm and took one last look around the room to see if she left any evidence of her presence. She did not. Taking care not to wake the man she turned the door knob and exited the bedroom.

As she made her way back to the courtyard guilt overcame her. _Don't,_ she commanded herself, _Not here. _The party had long since been moved inside and so she was able to sneak out the front gate of Chateau Haine. She found it suspicious that there were no guards outside guarding the entrance, saving her the trouble of disposing of them. The carriage she had arrived in was parked on down the hill, not too far away from the Chateau. She ran towards in as quick as her shoes would allow her and jumped in the back. The driver jolted awake and they made their way back to the tavern where she was staying.


	10. Chapter 10

**Leliana**

It took only a little time to reach the tavern where Leliana was staying with Cassandra. She stepped out of the carriage and glanced up at the sky. It was a cloudy night and the rain had begun to fall. She took a deep breath of fresh air and entered the tavern, taking the stairs up to her room. Cassandra was sitting waiting for her.

"Well?" she asked as Leliana entered, jumping up off the bed and standing expectantly. "What did you find out?"

Leliana handed her the book. "That is a first hand account of the events which have been unfolding in Kirkwall on behalf of a Templar Recruit. I think The Divine would like to see it as there is troubling information within. As for the Qunari informant, she is an elf by the name of Tallis. I have had a few run ins with her in the past. She was there with an unknown other by the name of Hawke. I think they might have been up to something but they disappeared at the beginning of the party."

Cassandra looked at her impressed. "I see now why The Divine wished for your help. You are very efficient. I will give this to the driver and he will take it to her at once. All we have to do now is await her response."

Leliana gave her a small smile and walked past her to the basin, throwing water over her face. Cassandra glanced at her curiously before leaving the room with the journal. Leliana threw more water over herself as she tried to wash off her shame. She stood up and dried herself with a cloth before walking over to the bed and taking a seat, resting her head in her hands. What had she done? Something metal grazed her face and she looked down at her left hand. On her wedding finger was the ring Scarlett had given her almost a year ago. A lump formed in her throat as the guilt snaked through her body. Her mind flashed back to Chateau bedroom, the Templar hovering above her in the semi darkness, hearing herself moan with pleasure at his touch. She felt sickened by the memory.

Leliana had often used sex as a tool of manipulation in the past. It was another thing Marjolaine had taught her to do. She remembered seeing Marjolaine bring many men and women to her bed and recalled feeling jealous at the attention she gave them. Marjolaine had always ensured her that she was hers though, and that seduction was just another way to get what she needed from them. Therefore, that was what Leliana did when she had to do the same. What she thought was love with Marjolaine however turned out to just be infatuation on her part and she was blinded by her devotion to her. Maybe that was why it was so easy back then. Her love for Scarlett was real though and this made what she had just done all the more unbearable. Before she could stop herself she began to sob, the full reality of it all having just hit her.

The bedroom door flung open and Cassandra entered.

"The carriage has left. It shouldn't take more than a-Leliana?...Are you...crying?"

Leliana felt Cassandra's eyes on her back as she wept. She tried to steady herself and subtly wipe her tears. It was no use though.

"What's wrong?" Cassandra asked, surprised to see her in bits. Since they had begun travelling together, Leliana had showed no sign of distress after her quests. On the contrary, she seemed to rather enjoy them.

Leliana stood up and walked to the window, leaning on the frame and staring outside as the rain pattered against the glass. "Nothing" she replied unconvincingly, her back still to Cassandra. Cassandra wasn't fooled.

"Please" she said sceptically. "For months I have seen you kill, steal and manipulate without so much as batting an eyelid. Now, all of a sudden, I find you crying and nothing's wrong? Something must have happened tonight."

Leliana sighed. There was no getting past Cassandra. They didn't make her Seeker of the Chantry for no reason. "It's nothing" Leliana replied, shakily. "I...I had to take other... measures... to get the information from the Templar...that's all."

Cassandra seemed to grasp her meaning. "I see, but... I thought you had done this before" she said. "Correct me if I'm wrong but were you not a Bard? Isn't that what Bards do?"

"It is, and...I have used people more times than I can count" Leliana agreed, "...but this time it was...harder..."

"Why?" Cassandra asked.

Leliana sighed and rested her head on the window pane in despair, feeling the coldness soak into her skin. "Because the times I did it before... I wasn't in love," Leliana relented. What she had with Marjolaine was not love. Not like this. She had never felt a pain like this grip her.

"Oh..." Cassandra replied, surprised at her answer. "I didn't know you...I thought you were a Chantry sister. Didn't you take vows?"

"No" Leliana replied. "I chose to stay and become affirmed."

"Oh" Cassandra said again. "So...you have a husband?"

Leliana shook her head. Cassandra looked puzzled. She could see her reflection in the window.

"But you wear a wedding ring" Cassandra said, pointing to Leliana's hand on the glass. Leliana turned back and sat on the bed, staring at the ring on her ringer. She began to fidget with it.

"It's not like that" she said. "I'm not married...and I'm not in love...with a man..."

"A woman!?" Cassandra blurted out in surprise. She came over and sat herself beside Leliana. Leliana nodded sadly. Another tear fell down her face. She brushed it away impatiently, angry at herself. What right did she have to cry? She wasn't the one who had been betrayed.

"Who is she?" asked Cassandra, curious.

"Her name is Scarlett" Leliana answered. It was the first time she had Scarlett's name aloud in months. Cassandra looked at her in shock.

"As in _the _Scarlett? The one who killed the Arch Demon!?"

Leliana could not help but smile a little. "The very same" she replied. They sat in silence as Cassandra tried to process the information. She looked completely amazed. Finally Cassandra found her words.

"Where is she now? How come you're not with her? You seem to miss her."

"I do...So much, but...I can't be with her right now. She's in Amaranthine and ...Well, let's just say I owe The Divine" Leliana replied.

"Owe her?" Cassandra asked. "Why?"

"She saved my life once. I did a small favour for her in return but it seemed insignificant in comparison. So I agreed to come here and help her...and leave my love behind."

"And how did Scarlett feel about that?" Cassandra asked.

"She understood" Leliana replied. "It wasn't the first time things had forced us apart. I wanted her to come with me but...she couldn't. She was injured and...while my duty was with the Chantry, hers with the Grey Wardens. It wouldn't have worked."

"And now you're crying because you feel...guilty?" Cassandra asked delicately. Leliana swallowed hard and nodded.

"I betrayed her. I-I know it was my mission but...I..." Leliana couldn't say it out loud.

"You what?" Leliana wished Cassandra would stop questioning her. She was afraid of what would come out of her mouth. But she hadn't spoken of Scarlett to anyone in so long. It was hard to stop now that she had started. She turned to Cassandra, the guilt was apparent on her face.

"I enjoyed it" She admitted reluctantly. "I...I don't know why..."

"You're just lonely" Cassandra said, placing a strong hand on her shoulder. "You haven't seen her in almost a year, Leliana. I am sure it's hard to be so far from the one you love. And you were carrying out your mission for The Divine...and for The Maker. You didn't really have a choice." She stood up. "Maybe you should just...try to forget about Scarlett for now. I'll go get you a drink."

She left the room to go down to the tavern, leaving Leliana to her thoughts. True, Leliana was lonely. She had been longing for affection this past year. Trying to forget about Scarlett was easier said than done however. At nights she would play back the intimate moments she had shared with her. Even silly things like the ways she smiled, and that look she gave when she was up to something appeared in Leliana's thoughts occasionally. She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes, seeing Scarlett's face in her mind once more. How long would she be able to keep this up for? Leliana wondered if Scarlett felt the same, or if she had even forgiven her for leaving in the first place. Maybe she has moved on. It's been so long since they separated. What if another has stolen her heart? And how would Leliana face her now, knowing that she had slept with someone else? _I can't do this anymore,_ she thought, _there was a reason I gave up this life. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Three Years Later**

**Scarlett Tabris**

"Cousin, move it! We're going to be late!" Shianni complained.

Scarlett checked herself out in the mirror. She had just bought a new dress and wasn't sure if it fitted her very well. Shianni had picked it out for her, but since when did Shianni know of such things. They were both as bad as each other when it came to fashion. The only person who had an eye for these sorts of things was Leliana, and Scarlett hadn't seen or heard anything from her in four years.

The first year after she left was almost unbearable for Scarlett. After making up with Shianni upon her return to Denerim and getting coin donated to help rebuild the Alienage, Scarlett began to get very lonely. Her Darkspawn nightmares took on a frenetic pace and for the past few years she had found it hard to get any sleep at all, becoming an insomniac. Alistair tried to get advice from the Grey Wardens in Weisshaupt Fortress on her sleeping problems, fearful that the taint would not spare her much longer. However, as she had been suffering from nightmares ever since she had been made a Grey Warden six years ago, they told him it was nothing to worry about and that some Grey Wardens just had trouble sleeping their whole lives, especially ones who had passed their joining during a Blight.

Scarlett missed Leliana so much. If it wasn't for Shianni she would have gone insane. Shianni let her help with rebuilding the Alienage to take her mind off her broken heart and over the past few years the coin they got donated had helped a great deal. Meryl, the little elf girl who had worked in Alistair's Royal Palace, was now living in a nice little home in the Denerim Alienage, courtesy of Scarlett. The work Scarlett and Shianni had done had transformed the Alienage into a decent place to live, rather than the squalor that it had been before. After little over three years the work had finally been finished and today there was to be a celebration in honour of that.

"Don't worry Shianni, there's plenty of drink! It'll still be there in a couple of minutes." Scarlett shouted to her.

"Ha ha" she called back sarcastically. "You can spend all day in front of that mirror, Cousin. You're not going to get any better looking."

"Hey!" Scarlett called back. "Watch it!"

She heard Shianni laugh from the doorway. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror she decided she didn't care how she looked anymore. A few ales and she would be covered in muck anyway if Shianni had anything to do about it. She left her bedroom and walked over to the table. Her father Cyrion was sitting eating stew. His health had been declining rapidly in the years that Scarlett had returned to Denerim. When she first set eyes on him after leaving Amaranthine she could not hide the shock on her face. The drama with the Trevinter mages had taken its toll on him and he barely looked like the same man that had married Adaia all those years ago. Today though, he looked a bit better. The thought made Scarlett smiled. He looked up as she entered.

"You look lovely, my girl. The whole Alienage is extremely excited for today. You and Shianni should be proud of yourselves."

"We are Father" Scarlett replied. "It's took a lot of hard work to get where we are today. We're going to enjoy ourselves. I can't wait to have a drink."

"Which won't happen until you get going, will it?" Shianni said impatiently, still hovering in the front doorway.

Scarlett and Cyrion laughed at Shianni's impatient glare.

"All right you alcoholic! I'm coming!" Scarlett said, shaking her head. "Andraste's ass!"

"You look like Andraste's ass" Shianni joked. Cyrion laughed as the two women left. He was well used to their antics. Scarlett punched her on the arm and their banter continued as they walked through the Alienage. Their neighbours had already started celebrating. They cheered for them as they passed and handed them drinks. Shianni and Scarlett made their way up onto the platform beside the Vhenadahl. The large crowd gathered round below them, waiting.

"This day" Scarlett began, addressing the crowd, "will be remembered and celebrated as the day on which the Alienage becomes a true part of the City of Denerim. No longer will our gates be locked for fear of the Shemlen. No longer will our pleas for help be ignored and our children left to starve. From this day forth, we will be an example for our brothers and sisters. We will stand up and show the world that elves will no longer be treated with disdain. Remember this day, for it marks a period in our history of which we can be proud. We may not yet be equal with the humans, but we now have a voice that can be heard. So raise your drinks, good folk of Denerim, and toast to my cousin Shianni, who single handedly built this place up from the ground after the Blight and made it a home for us to be proud of. To Bann Shianni!"

The crowd repeated Shianni's name before cheering and applauding for her. She raised her mug of ale to the crowd and then downed it in one. Scarlett laughed and threw her arm around her. Shianni hugged her tightly, laughing with her.

"Maker's breath, Cousin! Exaggerate much?" She whispered in Scarlett's ear. Scarlett giggled.

"I didn't exaggerate Shianni, it's the truth. If it weren't for you these people would have nothing to be happy about. Even Valendrian didn't do this much for the Alienage. You will be remembered, Cousin...remembered as the biggest drink loving, loud mouthed, troublemaker this Alienage has ever known."

Scarlett laughed mockingly as Shianni shook her head. "Oh, you're such an asshole, Cousin!" They both laughed loudly and stepped down from the platform together, joining the crowd of cheering elves. The people patted their backs and ruffled their hair while some of the woman handed them flowers. Scarlett led Shianni over to their usual spot where Soris sat drinking with Meryl and a few of their other friends.

"Nice speech" a man's voice greeted Scarlett from behind. Scarlett turned. Bann Teagan stood behind her smiling, with Alistair on his left, Wynne on his right and Arl Eamonn behind him. They all smiled proudly at her.

"You made it!" She rushed towards Bann Teagan and threw her arms around him, before kissing Alistair, Wynne and Arl Eamonn on the cheeks. She turned back to Teagan.

"It's so good to see you, Teagan. It's been so long! How is life in Redcliffe?"

"Oh, same old. Truth be told I'm glad to have this opportunity to get away. Things were becoming quite dull." Teagan replied as they walked to join the others.

"Well you'd rather have dull than walking corpses" Scarlett joked, referring to the trouble Redcliffe had many years ago. Teagan laughed.

"You know your right there, my friend!"

Scarlett grabbed them all ale and they talked and drank for hours until nightfall. Everyone laughed as Shianni and Scarlett sang and danced for them. They got into an argument over which song to sing next and began wrestling in the dirt, laughing hysterically as they rolled about on the ground together. Wynne chuckled with the others and shook her head in disbelief. How could one of the fabled Grey Wardens and the Bann of The Alienage be so immature when they got together? Eventually Alistair and Teagan broke them apart, still laughing.

"So..." Alistair began, sitting Scarlett down on the wall and seating himself beside her, "this is what it's like to party in an Alienage. I always wondered."

Scarlett laughed. "Yep" she replied, staring at him proudly. "This is pretty much it."

"You and Shianni could give the dwarves a run for their coin at drinking" he joked. Scarlett shook her head.

"Ah, we're like that when we're sober" she said. "We've always gotten into trouble, ever since we were little."

Alistair nodded in agreement. "I could well believe it" he said. "Anyway...have you heard from her yet?"

Scarlett's smiled faded. She shook her head. He had been asking the same question every time he seen her. "Don't Alistair, it was so long ago." Scarlett had sent the letter to the Grand Cathedral and she had gotten no response. "She doesn't care anymore."

"Hey" he said, placing a hand on her arm. "Don't say that. The letter probably just never arrived. Leliana loves you."

Scarlett shook her head. "Maybe she never did, Alistair."

"How can you say that?" Alistair asked in disbelief.

Scarlett sighed. "She's been gone longer than we've been together. If she loved me as much as she said, how come I never heard from her again? Four years, Alistair, four years and I haven't heard a single word. Does that sound like love to you?"

Alistair rubbed her arm comfortingly. "Listen to me, Scarlett. She loves you. You're just beginning to doubt what you had because you haven't seen her in so long. The kind of love you two had doesn't die."

"It has died Alistair" Scarlett said grimly.

Alistair shook his head, a stern expression on his face. "You still love her, Scarlett, I know you do."

"I don't" she lied. "Not anymore."

Alistair stared at her shocked. Scarlett looked away from him. She didn't know why she said that. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself that she didn't love her just to make the pain go away. It was time for her to move on though. She had been dwelling on Leliana for the past four years and it wasn't healthy. Leliana was never coming back, and it was time she realised that. She knocked back the remains of the ale in her hands. Just then someone's screams distracted her thoughts. She looked up.

"Scarlett! Where's Scarlett?"

Alistair and the others looked up too as the shouting grew nearer. The elves around them parted as an elf pushed through the crowd and made her way up to Scarlett. The singing stopped and everyone looked down at the girl, expectantly.

"Scarlett, you must come quickly!" she shouted hysterically, tugging at her sleeve.

"What is it?" Scarlett asked, standing up.

"It's your father" the girl replied. "He's dead..."

**Leliana**

The door to the bedroom burst open. Leliana jumped up out of her sleep as Cassandra came thundering in to the tavern. She had only just arrived from Val Royeaux and was extremely exhausted after the journey.

"By The Maker, Cassandra. I'm trying to sleep. What's wrong?"

"It's Kirkwall!" Cassandra shouted. "They're under attack! People are saying it's the Qunari!"

Leliana sat up rubbing her eyes. "What!? Should we do something!?"

Cassandra shook her head. "There's nothing we can do. We're undercover. Fighting them now would just draw their attention to the Chantry. We do not know what their intention is and the Chantry have enough enemies at the moment. The Qunari are parading through the streets, killing at will. They have finally done what we had feared."

"Then what do we do?" Leliana asked. Cassandra looked at her.

"There are no messengers who can be trusted. I must go back to Val Royeaux and tell The Divine myself. You need to stay here and we will send word to you."

Leliana nodded. "Are you sure?"

"I don't have a choice" Cassandra said. "I will send the messenger back with news of your next assignment. Do not go to Kirkwall until it is safe, do you understand?"

Leliana nodded. Cassandra ran about frantically, packing her things into a bag. When she had finished she turned back to Leliana.

"Goodbye, Leliana. Hopefully I'll see you again soon" she said.

Leliana smiled. "I hope so too. May The Maker watch over you."

"May He watch over us all." She leaned in and kissed her on each cheek before turning on her heels and running down the stairs as quick as she could.

After that day Leliana had spent the next few weeks in the tavern. Word had reached that the Qunari attack had been dealt with. Kirkwall had a new Champion, a woman by the name of Hawke. Leliana wondered if it was the same woman she had met in Chateau Haine. If so, it didn't make sense that Tallis and she were friends with Tallis working for the Qunari. Over the next couple of weeks Leliana pondered this. She was sure that it was the same woman.

There had been a few quests here and there from The Divine but they were simple missions, nothing to get excited about. It wasn't safe for her anymore with The Resolutionists gathering strength. She needed to be careful. This undercover work was beginning to tire Leliana out. Suddenly one morning as she sat in the tavern having an ale and eating her lunch a messenger appeared with a letter for her. She took it eagerly, desperate to do something exciting.

_Dear Sister Nightingale,_

_I hope I find you well. Thank you for everything you have done over the past year few years. I would have been at a loss without you. Something big is coming up though. The situation involving Templars and Mages has reached boiling point. If I am correct, the information you have provided me shows Knight-Commander Meredith to be unstable. We must take into account the safety of Grand Cleric Elthina. I want you to arrange a meeting with the Chantry in Kirkwall and persuade Grand Cleric Elthina to return to Val Royeaux. It is no longer safe for her in Kirkwall. Remember that you are still undercover so be discreet._

_May The Maker watch over you_

_The Divine Justinia V_

After reading the letter Leliana arranged the messenger to set up a meeting in the old Keep of the Viscount. There was no one in office and the area had been off limits after the Viscount's head had been cut off there by the Arishok during the Qunari uprising. After several days, Elthina had finally agreed to send an agent to meet with Leliana and hear what she proposed.

Leliana was walking through the dark, empty streets of Kirkwall. She clung to the shadows in case she was spotted. After travelling many times at night in the city she was well aware of the various bandits which plagued the streets in the late hours. She reached the giant staircase which led to the Keep and made her way up quickly and quietly. Her contact was no doubt inside already as it had taken her longer to get into the city than she had planned. She made her way through the empty hall. It was eerily quiet, too quiet, making her suspicious.

Suddenly she heard voices up ahead. She rushed to the end of the hallway, further into the keep. A group of four people were standing in the middle of the floor, surrounded by mages. Leliana faded into the shadows and observed the conversation.

"So, even The Divine fears us now?"A female mage was addressing the group from the top of the stairs. She made her way down the stairs, pulling out her staff as she did so. "She should! Kill the spies!"

The fighting broke out at once. Leliana's presence must have been discovered. The Resolutionists had mistaken her for her contacts though. She was about to jump from her hiding place and intervene when she heard footsteps coming from the direction she just came. She remained in position as two other mages passed where she was concealed and went to attack the four people, who had just finished killing the others. Leliana, sensing danger for the people, walked out from her hiding place quietly and ambushed the two mages, just as they were about to attack. Her contacts turned to see her slice the throats of the men behind them. They fell to the ground in a heap.

"Resolutionists..." Leliana said, recognising some of the men. "I might have known they'd be part of this." The Resolutionists had been inciting mage rebellions all over the Free Marches. Leliana had recently found information linking them to many Templar and Mage murders and had alerted The Divine at once.

"Leliana?" one of the people asked. It was a woman's voice. Leliana's eyes travelled across the four people's faces, recognising two of them. She locked gazes with the pirate woman standing closest to her. Now her, she definitely knew.

"Isabela?" she asked, surprised. Isabela laughed.

"'Sister Nightingale' indeed." She said, smiling cheekily. "I remember it didn't take much to make you sing."

A flashback of a sexual experience involving four people in the cabin of a pirate ship crossed Leliana's mind. She giggled, blushing slightly and brushed her hand through her hair as Isabela's companions gave her questioning stares.

"Maker's Breath Rivaini!" The dwarf piped in. "Is there anyone in Ferelden you haven't slept with?"

Isabela chuckled unashamedly

"Err...Perhaps we...should get back to the reason I'm here" Leliana said awkwardly. "The Divine sent me to investigate the possibility of a rebellion here in Kirkwall. I have...some experience in unconventional situations."

"Leliana?" Another voice said. Leliana turned to second face she recognised. It was Hawke, Tallis' companion back in Chateau Haine. "As in _the_ Leliana? The one who accompanied the Hero of Ferelden to slay the Arch Demon?"

"Ahh...I see it will be harder to remain anonymous so near the Ferelden boarder" She said with a smile. "Yes, I knew the Hero of Ferelden. She is...dear...to my heart. But , that was a long time ago. I am working for The Divine now, in Orlais."

"I appreciate your help there" Hawke said gratefully, gesturing to the two mages who had sought to ambush them.

"Of course" Leliana said. "I think they mistook you for me, which means they must know I am in Kirkwall. The Divine has long suspected that Kirkwall's problems were being spared by an outside group. This attack proves she is right."

Hawke looked anxious. "Will The Divine send soldiers?"

"Divine Justinia takes the situation here very serious. She has sent me to warn Grand Cleric Elthina and persuade her to leave and take refuge in the Grand Cathedral in Orlais. The whole world is watching Kirkwall. If it falls to magic...none of us are safe." Leliana said.

"But my sister Bethany..." Hawke said. "She's a mage of the circle...What will happen to her?"

"Bethany?" Leliana asked. Why did that name sound familiar? "Bethany Hawke?...from Lothering?"

Hawke looked shocked at Leliana's prediction. "Yes" she said suspiciously. "I'm Hayley Hawke. I served in the King's Army at Ostagar. My family fled her during the Blight."

Suddenly realisation dawned on Leliana. "You're the Champion of Kirkwall, no? You lived in Lothering, didn't you? I remember your sister. I used to tell her stories when she would seek refuge in the Chantry. I...had no idea she was a mage though."

Hawke suddenly smiled as recognition came to her as well. "_Sister_ Nightingale..._Sister _Leliana...Oh it all makes sense now. Bethany mentioned you a few times. Said you told the best stories. Small world."

"Small world indeed" Leliana joked. "But anyway, you need to tell Elthina to leave immediately. She will not be safe here. Not anymore."

Hawke nodded to show she understood. Leliana turned and exited the Keep.

Now that her mission was done she needed to get back. It was late though. She headed in the direction of Lowtown and decided to stay there for the night. The Hanged Man beckoned her with open arms. It was the perfect place for hearing gossip. She entered the tavern and went to the bar, ordering a mug of ale and a room. She took her ale and sat in the corner, out of sight.

After several hours a man entered the tavern and ordered a drink. Something about the man's blond pony tail seemed familiar to Leliana. Her eyes widened as the light hit the man's face. She got up from her seat and walked over to him.

"Anders?" she asked in disbelief. The man turned to her.

"L-Leliana?"

"What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time, each as surprised to see the other.

"You first" Anders said.

"I'm...working in Orlais" Leliana replied. "Just passing through Kirkwall so I thought I'd stop for a drink. How did you get here? What happened in Amaranthine?"

"Let's sit down" Anders said. Leliana led him back to her table, eager to hear his story.

"Scarlett helped me escape. I...it's a long story. I had an argument with the Seneschal and Scarlett came to see if I was ok. She gave me a map of the Deep Roads to escape and I ended up here." Anders explained with Leliana listening intently. "Scarlett told me she was leaving Amaranthine and going to Denerim. I heard she left her post not long after I disappeared."

Leliana smiled. So Scarlett did go to Denerim then like she had promised. Leliana wondered if she did in fact make up with Shianni. Anders continued.

"She wasn't the same when you left."

Leliana's smile faded. Of course she wasn't. Leliana had broken her heart. She took another sip of her ale.

"Did she say anything about me?" Leliana asked.

Anders hesitated. "She said she...wouldn't let duty part you any longer. When she announced her resignation I'm sure no one was surprised. All she seemed to do was train in the courtyard by herself everyday. Haven't you heard from her at all?"

Leliana shook her head sadly. "Nothing."

"Strange" Anders said curiously. Leliana silently agreed. Why would Scarlett say such a thing and then never bother to get in contact with her? Leliana had considered sending her a letter but had been told by The Divine not to because she was undercover. Four years without any contact with her loved one. Maybe her fears were right and Scarlett had indeed moved on.

"Well, it was good to see you again anyway Leliana." Anders said. "I'm afraid I have to-Oh, Maker's Breath, you scared the crap out of me!"

Anders jumped as Isabela leaned over his shoulder from behind him and breathed in his ear. She laughed.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked annoyed.

"Oh calm down, Anders. It's just a joke" she said still laughing.

"You're so annoying. I'll see you later, I'm going to bed. Goodbye Leliana." He said, irritated.

"Goodbye Anders." Leliana called after him.

Isabela rolled her eyes. She took a seat on Anders vacant chair and grinned at Leliana, holding a bottle of whiskey in her hand. Leliana smiled back as they both stared at each other, each knowing what was running through the others mind.

"So..." Isabela began. "Been on any more pirate ships recently?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Scarlett Tabris**

Scarlett fell to her knees beside her father's body. She lifted his head in her arms and hugged his lifeless form, crying openly in front of the whole alienage. Her heart wrenching screams echoed through the night, the only sound as the elven people stood in shock, unable to believe what had happened. Shianni and Soris pushed through the crowd and rushed to her side, falling to the ground beside her.

"Scarlett..."

Shianni tried to comfort her but she was inconsolable. Soris and Shianni threw an arm over her from either side and tried to take her away. There were too many prying eyes about, watching her as she grieved. It was cruel. Scarlett didn't care though. She wrapped her arms tighter around Cyrion and rocked him back and forth, tears streaming down her face. Shianni brushed back her hair and placed a hand under her chin, staring into her eyes. Scarlett gazed up at her through her tears.

"Scarlett...Come..." she said gently, nodding in reassurance. Scarlett's hold on her father lessened and Soris and Shianni helped her to her feet, guiding her back to her house. They sat her down on her bed and Shianni sat down beside her, pulling her into an embrace. Scarlett sobbed into her chest in anguish as Shianni held her close. Soris sat down on her other side and wrapped his arms around them both, his head resting against Shianni's as they held their cousin together, tears streaming down both their faces.

Alistair, Wynne and the others entered the house. Teagan and another elf had carried Cyrion's body from the street. They laid him on the floor gently and covered him in a white sheet. Scarlett's cries could be heard from the bedroom. They had never seen her cry before. Alistair collapsed onto the nearest chair, his hands holding his mouth in shock.

"I can't believe it..." he whispered. Wynne went and sat beside him. She could scarcely believe it herself. Cyrion had seemed to be improving after Scarlett's return and it had been a while since they had seen Scarlett look as happy as she did today. Her friends stood in the living room in silence, finding it hard to listen to her cries. They had never seen her fall apart before, not ever. They sat around the table together, troubled by what had just occurred. Finally Scarlett's sobs quietened.

Soris exited the bedroom, his own face stained with tears. Everyone looked up as he entered.

"How is she?" Teagan asked, feeling stupid for even asking. He got up and gave Soris his seat. Soris sat down.

"She's sleeping now...Shianni is with her" he answered hoarsely. Teagan placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Wynne stood up and made tea for everyone. They sat talking quietly, comforting Soris, waiting for Shianni to return from the bedroom.

Shianni held Scarlett as she squirmed and jerked in her sleep. Her eye lids fluttered restlessly and she screamed and moaned throughout the night. It was hard to watch her cousin fall to pieces like that. She hugged her tightly, stroking her head trying to soothe her but it was no use. Shianni was well aware of Scarlett's sleeping problems. Seeing it first hand though was more disturbing than she had imagined. Her heart broke as she heard Scarlett shout in distress, hearing her own name mentioned a few times. It wasn't hard to guess what Scarlett was dreaming about. After an hour or so, Soris entered the bedroom.

"Are you alright Cousin?" he asked Shianni, whispering so as not to wake Scarlett. Shianni shook her head and bit her lip to stop herself from crying. Soris held out his arms and she placed Scarlett's head gently down onto the pillow before getting up and hugging him. He held her close as she wept, willing himself to be strong for them both. After several minutes he took her by the hand and led her into the kitchen.

Days passed and Scarlett didn't get out of bed. She lay in silence, staring at the wall, imprisoned by her grief and loneliness. Her friends and family came by to comfort her but she spoke to no one. They left food by her bed which went untouched. She withdrew herself from them all, even Shianni, and became more reclusive as the days went by, making everyone extremely worried about her.

As she lay there her thoughts rewinded to her childhood. Her father had been the only blood family she had left since her mother had been murdered. He was such a quiet man, considerate and caring, undemanding and compassionate. He loved her more than anything and had done his best to keep her safe and well, trying to protect her from the injustices and hardships that her kind had to face. Her heart, already torn in two, was inexistent now. There was nothing left inside her, nothing.

When her thoughts fell on Leliana, she was filled with only anger and hurt. How could Leliana have forgotten about her so easily? If she didn't love her anymore couldn't she have at least told her, instead of stringing her along for all these years? Even as she was consumed with these bitter thoughts, part of her still ached for the bard's affection. She hadn't slept with or even looked at anyone else in the years they had been apart and was more lonely now than she been in her entire life. It wasn't fair that her father was now gone too.

Her father's funeral took place in the Alienage a few days after his death. Shianni had pried her away from her bed and dressed her for the ceremony but Scarlett refused to leave the house. She couldn't say goodbye to him. The feeling of having everyone's sympathetic stares on her as she spoke in his honour was too much to take.

Bann Teagan sat with her, comforting her while the ceremony took place, as she felt guilty for not going.

"Don't worry" he said softly in his deep voice, his hand touching hers. "No one blames you for not attending. They will understand."

Scarlett's eyes welled with tears. "I...I wanted to go but I just...couldn't..."

Teagan patted her hand. "No one can tell you how to grieve, Scarlett."

He took her hand and led her back to her bedroom. She stood in the middle of the floor, looking utterly lost. Teagan felt for her. He smiled at her sympathetically and wrapped his arms around her. She stood their stilly, melting into his embrace. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you" she said. He gazed down at her, seeing the sadness in her eyes. "Thank you for staying with me."

Teagan smiled kindly. "Of course" he said softly. They stared at each other for several seconds. Gradually their faces drew closer. Scarlett moved her hand up slowly to touch his face and their lips met. After several seconds Teagan pulled back.

"Scarlett, I...I can't...It wouldn't be right." He said, shaking his head. Scarlett moved towards him again. She looked into his eyes.

"Please" she said sadly. She needed something to take her mind off her pain, longed for someone to rescue her from her misery. Teagan surveyed her expression and saw the loneliness in her eyes. He knew she loved Leliana despite her protests but the bard had not been seen for years. He had thought he set eyes on her once at a party in Chateau Haine a few years back but hadn't got close enough to confirm it. If it was Leliana, he didn't think Scarlett would like to hear what he had seen her doing. He realised as her friend, this was what she needed. He leaned down without further ado and pulled her close, kissing her full on the lips.

Scarlett reacted slowly. She had not expected him to consent. Soon though she was matching his eagerness with her own as they made their way blindly to the bed. He fell on top of her gently and she could feel the roughness of his stubble on her neck as he caressed it with his tongue. She pulled his shirt off over his head and ran her hands over his broad back. It was strange to her now that she had been with a woman for so long, being overpowered by the man before her. With Leliana they had been equals, both of them in control. However she was at Teagan's mercy as he tore open the buttons of her shirt, exposing her full and pointed breasts and began to touch her below. He unbelted his pants and lifted Scarlett's skirt, inserting himself into her slowly. Scarlett moaned feeling a slight pain, having only ever been with one man before. Fleetingly, her mind flashed back to her foursome with Zevran, Leliana and Isabela during the Blight. Teagan's lips on hers pulled her back and she began to move with his rhythm, feeling her hurt and loneliness be pacified by his touch.

A while later they lay spent on the bed. Scarlett smiled at Teagan and stroked his face.

"Thank you" she said earnestly. "I needed that." He smiled back, understanding.

"It was my pleasure" he replied. He sat upright. "I think perhaps we should get dressed. It would not do for the others to find us like this."

Scarlett silently agreed and they began to put their clothes on.

Teagan turned to her when they had finished getting ready. Scarlett couldn't help the look of sadness which appeared on her face once more. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to be alone again. The way Teagan looked at her made her feel he understood.

"I think perhaps I should go" he said, reading her expression. Scarlett smiled at him in thanks. He hugged her tightly and kissed her head. "Get some rest, my friend. May the Maker help you through this hard time."

"You're a good friend, Teagan" Scarlett said. He looked down at her.

"As are you." He let her go and exited the house. Scarlett exhaled in relief at being alone again and crawled into back into bed, falling asleep almost at once.

**Leliana**

Leliana laughed with Isabela as they drank. She couldn't help but glance at the pirate's assets as they talked well into to night. Isabela wore very revealing clothes and Leliana felt herself become aroused as she watched Isabela bend over the bar to steal another bottle of whiskey. She had been lonely for sometime and the way Isabela was looking at her made her feel wanted again.

"So..." Isabela said, returning with the bottle of whiskey and sitting down facing Leliana. "Ever hear from The Hero of Ferelden? Maker, I'd love another night with her. She really knows how to get you going."

Leliana shook her head. It hurt as she remembered Scarlett's touch. It seemed so foreign now. "I haven't seen her in years" she replied.

"Really?" Isabela asked surprised, as she took a swig from the bottle. "Didn't you two have a thing going? What happened?"

Leliana told her the story. Isabela gave her a sympathetic look.

"That's a shame" she said. "My comment on her sexual talents probably didn't do you any good. How long since you two...?"

"About four years" Leliana replied. _Maker, had it really been that long?_ She thought. Isabela whistled in surprise.

"And in that time you've never let anyone...board your ship?" she asked.

Leliana hesitated. "Only once," she replied, "But it was just business."

"Once?" Isabela's eyes widened in shock. "Maker's Breath, I thought I was bad not having sex in a few months!"

It was now Leliana's turn to be shocked. "A few months? That's not like you Isabela."

Isabela hesitated. "Oh...you know how it goes. I've been fishing in the same pond for a while that I've tasted everything it has to offer."

Leliana giggled. Isabela had a way with words but something about the woman had changed. She was hiding something and Leliana became curious as to what it was.

The barman called last orders so they bought another bottle of whiskey and brought it to Isabela's room. Leliana seated herself on the bed and Isabela joined her. She poured them more whiskey in two mugs and held hers up.

"What should we toast to?" she asked, smirking.

"To... 'old friends'" Leliana replied, raising her own. They both laughed, grasping her meaning and clinked mugs before knocking back the shot.

"Let's play a game of cards" Isabela said, grabbing a deck from her bedside table. Leliana giggled.

"That's what you said last time we met, remember? We ended up playing a different sort of game" she joked.

Isabela chuckled. "Hey, that was Scarlett's idea, not mine...It wasn't like it wasn't on my mind though. As soon as I saw her she made me quiver. The woman is unbelievably sex-...Sorry" she finished, seeing Leliana's hurt expression.

"For what?" Leliana said, covering up her pain. "It was years ago. Just hurry up and deal the cards."

They played a few games while finishing off the remainder of the whiskey. Leliana tried to stop Isabela from cheating. It was incredible how she did it, so discreet.

"Hey, I saw that!" Leliana shouted after thay had been playing for an hour or so. She had caught Isabela palming one of the cards.

"Saw what?" she asked innocently, a smirk on her face.

"Oh don't try to hide it. I see it in your hand!" Leliana replied, giggling. "Give it!" She reached over and tried to grab the card from Isabela. Isabela laughed as Leliana pounced on her, knocking her flat on the bed and trying to reach the card she held above her head. They rolled around as she tried to wrestle in from her grip.

"Got it!" she exclaimed staring down at Isabela. She suddenly realised how close their faces were. Isabela was trapped under her, Leliana's legs straddling her. She could feel Isabela's breasts pressed up against her own. Her arms were pinned above her head by Leliana's. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Their lips touched and they began to kiss passionately. Leliana felt the emptiness inside her lessen. She ran her hands along Isabela's breasts, massaging her tongue with her own. Then suddenly she pulled back.

"I-I can't do this!" she said, shaking her head and getting off Isabela.

"Leliana!" Isabela called after her as she reached the door.

Leliana's hand hesitated on the door knob. She lay her head on the door and smacked it with the palm of her hand in frustration.

Isabela got up from the bed. She walked over and placed a hand on Leliana's back. "Are you alright?" she asked surprised at Leliana's reaction. Leliana didn't answer."Come on" Isabela said, leading her over to the nearest chair. Leliana sat down and held her head in her hands. Isabela grabbed the bottle of whiskey and her mug and poured Leliana another drink, placing it on the table in front of her. She looked up and took a sip of it.

"Thank you" Leliana said quietly. Isabela smiled at her.

"Don't mention it." She replied. A moment of silence passed between them.

"I know why you pulled away" Isabela said suddenly. Leliana looked up at her in surprise.

"You do?"

Isabela nodded. "You still love her don't you?"

Leliana said nothing. Isabela wouldn't understand. The look on her face confirmed Isabela's question anyhow.

"I understand" Isabela said, leaning her arms on the table. "More than you might think."

Leliana looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Isabela hesitated. "There...There's another reason I haven't slept with anyone in months."

Leliana straightened up. She knew Isabela had not been honest with her. Isabela shook her head as though reluctant to say what was on her mind. She took a deep breath as Leliana stared at her expectantly.

"There's someone...else" she said simply. Leliana raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Who?" Leliana asked. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Isabela groaned.

"Oh, balls" she sighed. "It...It's Hawke alright?"

She looked away, embarrassed with herself to have admitted it. Leliana's mouth fell open.

"Have you two...?"

Isabela nodded. "A few years ago. It was just a one night thing, but...I...I can't stop thinking about her. Maker...What am I saying?"

"So...you're in love?" Leliana asked. Isabela nodded uncertainly.

"I think so" she replied. "In a way I'm...sort of glad you pulled away. I wouldn't have been able to do it no matter how much I wanted."

Leliana smiled at her. "Does Hawke know?"

Isabela shook her head and took a swig on whiskey. "And she never will."

"Don't say that!" Leliana said. "You have to tell her how you feel. Does...does she feel the same way?"

Isabela shrugged. "She did at the time. She wanted more from me but I shut her down. I don't want to fall in love again. It...It didn't work out so well the first time."

Leliana reached out and touched her hand. Isabela looked at her. Leliana could tell she was uncomfortable with intimacy on an emotional level rather than a physical one.

"Tell her, Isabela" Leliana said. "It didn't work out so well for me the first time."

Isabela smiled slightly. "By the looks of it, it didn't turn out so well the second time either." She replied. "What are you even doing here, Leliana?"

Leliana realised she was right. She hesitated. "I...I'm working for The Divine. I owe her."

"You owe her?" Isabela asked sceptically. "I'm pretty sure you don't owe her your happiness. Maker's Breath Leliana, anyone who looks at you for five seconds can tell that you are miserable here."

Leliana looked up at her. She cursed inwardly for being so transparent. A part of her realised that Isabela was right.

"I have to see this through, Isabela." She replied stubbornly. Isabela sighed.

"It's your funeral" she replied, shaking her head.

Leliana got up. "I'm going to go get some rest. Thank you for the drinks. It was good to see you again, Isabela."

Isabela smiled at her. She walked over and, before Leliana could respond, kissed her once on the lips. "For luck" she said after, grinning cheekily. "Look after yourself, Leliana." Leliana had to laugh. She hugged her and said goodnight and went to her room.

As she got into bed she couldn't help but think about what Isabela had said. She was right, Leliana was miserable. The constant seclusion because of her work was tiring her out and she longed to live something of a normal life again. She thought of Scarlett. What would happen if she just left, went back to Ferelden to be with her? The Divine would be disappointed but Isabela had been right. She didn't owe her her happiness. She had been working for her for years now. Surely her debt was paid in full. Even as this thought entered her head, her plaguing doubts persisted. What if Scarlett has moved on? It has been just over four years. That was a long time and things could have changed. Leliana imagined returning to Denerim and seeing Scarlett with another person, staring at them the way she used to stare at her. It would kill her. She shook the thoughts from her mind. She couldn't leave, not yet anyway. She still had business to take care of. With the conclusion stuck uncomfortably in her throat, she turned over and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Scarlett Tabris **

Scarlett stood staring down at her father's grave. She had finally plucked up the strength to leave the house, a month after he was buried. As she stood there in the pouring rain, watching the drops fall onto a new flower that had begun to sprout from the earth, she realised she had been foolishly been waiting around for Leliana's return all these years. Time wouldn't stand still no matter how much she wanted it too. She couldn't put her life on hold anymore. It was time to move on. She tried to ignore the pains of regret that tugged on her heart and forced the image of Leliana out of her mind. Life was too short for regrets. Cyrion had proved that.

It was time to leave. Scarlett couldn't bear to stay here any longer. Denerim was home to her, it always would be, but she needed to get away. It was like Amaranthine all over again. Everything she had once felt comfort in was making her miserable and she felt trapped. She turned away from the grave and began walking back to the house. Soris and Shianni sat around the table eating dinner. They looked up as she entered.

"Are you alright, Cousin?" Shianni asked. It was the first time they had seen her out of bed in a very long time. She stood up and took Scarlett's hand leading her over to the table. "We kept you some food, and there's a bottle of ale there too."

Scarlett sat down. She stared at the food and her stomach rumbled. It had been a while since she had eaten anything, having lost her appetite. She stared numbly at the food before picking up her fork and slowly beginning to eat. She saw Soris and Shianni smile at each other out of the corner of her eye. A wave of guilt washed over her for worrying them as much as she had. Times had changed. It used to be her looking out for them. Now she had let herself fall apart and become a burden for her family and friends. Not anymore though. She felt the familiar self strength return to her and she looked up and threw her cousins a small smile in thanks. This would be the last time she would be seeing them for a while. She was leaving tonight, for how long she did not know.

They ate their dinner and talked the night away, washing it down with a couple of bottles of ale. Scarlett laughed for the first time in ages. The muscles in her cheeks were tight and felt unaccustomed to such things anymore. She couldn't help but hug them both before they went too bed. Shianni left to go home while Soris curled up on the top bunk and fell asleep. Scarlett waited until she knew he was sleeping and began packing her things into a bag quietly. As she was packing she came across the dress which Leliana had made her wear in Amaranthine all those years ago. She held it in her hand, staring at it. Anger poisoned her once pleasant thoughts of the bard and she flung the dress aside. Her heart ached as she watched it fall to the ground in a heap.

Before she left she sat on her bed and pulled out two pieces of parchment. Addressing one to Shianni and Soris she expressed her sorrow at leaving and told them how much she loved them. She did not tell them where she was going as they would only follow but begged them to be happy and understand why she had to leave. She addressed the second letter to Alistair telling him she was heading for Redcliffe and not to follow her or tell anyone else where she was going. She told him how much she cherished his friendship and that they would see each other again one day and wished him well as King.

Scarlett stood and slung her bag over her shoulder. She was wearing her leather armor and her mother's boots which she had had repaired. She took the dagger Leliana had given her and strapped it around her ankle, her other swords were in her bag and her bow and arrows were on her back. Stealing one last glance at Soris she sat the letter on the kitchen table and sighed before turning to leave.

Scarlett made her way through the Alienage up to the Royal Palace. She handed the guards a letter and told them to give it to Alistair tomorrow. As she made her way out of the city she breathed in the fresh air. It was nice to have a sense of adventure again, to have that uncertainty of the road ahead. Suddenly she heard a twig break behind her. Turning around instinctively she reached for her bow and aimed an arrow at whoever was following her. Her jaw fell as she saw Shianni, standing in surprise, her bag hanging off her shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Shianni?" Scarlett demanded.

"I'm coming with you Cousin!" she said determinedly.

Scarlett relaxed her bow and put her arrow back in her quiver. She shook her head. "No you're not, Cousin. You're going to turn right around and go back to the Alienage. Soris needs you."

Shianni looked outraged. "I will not!" she said angrily. "Why are you always the one that gets to leave Scarlett? You're not the only one who can't stand that place anymore."

"You don't understand Shianni..." Scarlett said.

"Don't I?" Shianni asked, offended. "Then let me guess...Everytime you stare at the wall you feel as though you're trapped. Time stands still as life seems to pass you by, unchanging, unrelenting. You can't stand the way people stare at you, judge you. Everyone thinks they know you but they have no idea what is going through your head...no idea what it's like to be you. You prefer being alone than in people's company. The loneliness creeps up at night and you can't escape its chill..." Shianni sighed. "I understand better than you think Cousin!" she said firmly.

Scarlett stared at her in surprise. She had basically taken the words right out of her mouth. It was then she realised that she wasn't the only one who was unhappy. She felt terrible for being so engrossed in her own grief that she didn't even see Shianni's. "Shianni..." she began, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you...?" she asked simply. The two women stared at each other, their own pain reflecting in the other's eyes. Scarlett dropped her bag and rushed forward, pulling her into a bear hug. Shianni was almost knocked back with the force of it as Scarlett tried to put everything she couldn't begin to say into a gesture of affection. Shianni hugged her back tightly.

"I'm glad you're such a pain in the ass Shianni" Scarlett mumbled. She felt Shianni laugh silently. They let each other go. Shianni picked up her bag and handed it to her.

"So..." she said. "Where are we going?"

Scarlett grinned. "Redcliffe first...And then?...Who knows Cousin?"

Shianni patted her on the back in encouragement. "Then lead the way."

**Leliana**

Leliana woke the next morning in The Hanged Man. Events from the night before came back to her and she was glad she had stopped herself from having sex with Isabela. It wasn't that it wouldn't have been pleasurable, but her heart lay in other places and by the sounds of it Isabela's did two. It wouldn't have been fair to either of them if they went through with it, burying their love for others and using each other like that. She smiled to herself and got up, feeling slightly dizzy from the amount she had drunk last night.

Leliana dressed quickly and returned to the tavern she had been staying at when she was near Kirkwall. She needed to get back to Orlais. She packed her things and took a caravan to Val Royeaux. On her way there she debated on whether or not to tell The Divine she was going to resign. Seeing Isabela last night made her realise that she had made a mistake. She never should have left Scarlett for this long. It was foolish of her to sacrifice their love and let duty come between them. Leliana would never forgive herself for the pain she had caused her. Scarlett may never forgive her but she had to try and make her see how sorry she was. If she had moved on well, Leliana had to see for herself. As much as it would hurt, she wanted nothing more than for Scarlett to be happy, even if it meant it was not with her. As she thought about leaving, her heart warmed. She had made up her mind. Her life in Orlais was over. It was time for her to return to Ferelden.

Leliana reached Val Royeaux in two weeks. She stopped of in the city and went shopping, buying herself new shoes and a few dresses. When she saw Scarlett again she wanted to look her best hoping to win her heart back. After stopping off in a tavern for lunch and few goblets of wine, she made her way back to the Grand Cathedral. She made her way up the steps, still dazzled by the white spires and the overall grandness of the place. Even though she was excited about going back to Ferelden she would miss this place. Without a doubt, Val Royeaux was one of the most beautiful cities in all of Thedas.

Leliana's good mood was dampened by The Divine's greeting. She was issuing orders to Cassandra, sounding hysterical. Leliana had never seen Dorothea so unsettled. She rushed up the aisle of the Grand Cathedral, towards the statue of Andraste which they were standing underneath.

"Your Grace? What wrong?" Leliana asked concerned. A look of relief passed over Dorothea's face as she saw Leliana.

"Oh Leliana, thank The Maker you are safe. I was so worried!" she said, pulling her into an embrace. Leliana was confused.

"What has happened?" she asked surprised.

"The worst" The Divine replied, a grave look in her eye. "The Grand Cleric is dead." Leliana's placed her hand over her open mouth. "Murdered by a mage. As is Knight-Commander Meredith. The Circles have been broken. We are at war."

Leliana grasped the pew for support. "I can't believe it" she whispered. She thought of the message she had delivered to Hawke. Either she hadn't told her or the Grand Cleric had refused to leave. Either way, what was done was done. Sadness filled Leliana. She was never getting to Ferelden now. The Divine placed a hand on her back. She looked up.

"I need you to return to Kirkwall with Cassandra and the other Seekers, Leliana. We know how it began" she said desperately. Leliana's eyes widened.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"A mage by the name of Anders" The Divine replied. A rock slammed into Leliana's chest. What? Anders? She refused to believe it. She had seen him not too long ago. Apart from his obvious irritation at Isabela there was something else that was annoying him though. Leliana could sense his tenseness when they spoke. He had not been the same cheerful mage she had once met all those years ago in Amaranthine. But him, do this? Why?

"I know him" Leliana blurted out. "I saw him a few weeks ago in Kirkwall. He is friends with the Champion of Kirkwall."

The Divine looked at her in surprise. "This is wonderful news. Do you know where to find Hawke?"

Leliana straightened up. "I think so. I know where a few of her companions reside. I will speak with them. What do you want of her though?"

"We need her. She is a Hero. She could stop this madness." she said desperately. "You must leave immediately. At least you do no have to pack. Cassandra is waiting for you outside. May The Maker watch over you, my dear."

Leliana nodded. "May he watch over us all, Your Grace."

She turned on her heel and ran the length of the aisle and down the Grand Cathedral steps. Cassandra was waiting for her beside a carriage.

"Are you ready?" she asked as she approached. Leliana nodded. They climbed into the carriage and set off towards Kirkwall. The Seekers of The Chantry followed behind them.

"Where will we find Anders?" Cassandra asked as they made their way along the road.

"I'm sure Anders will be long gone. He has a talent for escaping the Chantry. He has been doing it for years. Our best hope is to find Hawke. The Champion of Kirkwall has influence in the city. She could help calm the mages. Her own sister is one."

Cassandra nodded. "Where can we find Hawke?"

"She has an estate in Hightown. I've seen her go in and out a few times when I was walking through Kirkwall doing work for The Divine. Her friends Isabela and Varric reside in The Hanged Man tavern."

"The Hanged Man was destroyed" Cassandra replied bluntly. Destroyed? The full reality of the seriousness of the situation crashed down upon Leliana.

"We will begin our search there nevertheless" she decided. Cassandra didn't challenge her.

They made it to Kirkwall in a week. The city was a complete wreck. Cassandra and Leliana drew their swords as they led the Seekers of The Chantry through the city. It was a shadow of its former self. The Gallows were in ruins, the Chantry completely disintegrated. The made their way to The Hanged Man. Cassandra was right, it was completely destroyed. Something caught Leliana's eye. A dwarf was standing nearby talking to a man. By the sounds of it he was trying to get information. Leliana recognised him. She pointed him out to Cassandra.

Cassandra and two other Seekers walked up behind the dwarf. He turned and saw them and opened his mouth to speak. Before he could one of the Seekers knocked him out cold.

"Where should we take him?" Cassandra asked.

"We'll try Hawke's Estate. I guarantee you it'll be empty." Leliana said.

The Seekers dragged the dwarf Varric through the streets and into Hawke's Estate. As Leliana had predicted, it was empty. She had not expected Hawke to linger. She waited outside while Cassandra questioned him. It took a while.

When Cassandra exited the house she held to book which The Divine had given her. It had the Chantry symbol on the front.

"Well?" Leliana began, "Did you...?"

"She's gone" said Cassandra sadly. "Her...and the Warden."

Leliana looked at her, not believing what she had just heard. "What?"

Cassandra had a guilty look on her face. "We...The Divine and I...tried to get in touch with The Hero of Ferelden."

"And you didn't think to tell me!?" Leliana asked angrily. How could they try and contact Scarlett behind Leliana's back? She herself had been forbidden from sending her any letters. "Why do you want her?"

"For the same reason we wanted Hawke." Cassandra answered. "We need a Hero to unite the people, to calm this madness...but Scarlett is gone. She's not in Denerim anymore."

"She...She's gone?" Leliana asked. Cassandra nodded. She could see the sadness in Leliana's eyes.

"We have to look for her" Leliana said suddenly. "We have more of a chance of finding Scarlett than Hawke."

"How?" Cassandra asked dejectedly. "We have no leads. No one knows where to find her."

Leliana had an idea. "I think I know someone who does."


	14. Chapter 14

**Leliana**

Getting to Denerim would be difficult. The war was spreading throughout the Free Marches and it was no longer safe to be on the road. It was unclear as to the nature of things in Ferelden. Their Circle of Magi had already been all but lost during the Blight when Leliana, Scarlett, Alistair and Wynne had helped rid it of its abominations. The First Enchanter still lived, however there were very few mages left, and certainly none who had any desire for another uprising, considering how the last one had went all those years ago with Uldred.

As Leliana travelled alongside Cassandra and the other Seekers who remained loyal to the Chantry she was reeling with anger. So she wasn't allowed to contact her dearest love because she was undercover, yet The Divine Justinia V and her sidekick Cassandra were? It just didn't seem fair. Leliana eyed Cassandra out of the corner of her eye. She began to doubt their friendship. Cassandra had seen her fall apart after Chateau Haine and had, more than likely, heard Leliana cry herself to sleep some nights when the loneliness crept in. How could she never have mentioned anything? It had been her idea to put Scarlett out of her mind. She stared at her, wondering how much more she didn't know and felt foolish for not contacting Scarlett herself.

They decided it would be safer to reach Ferelden by boat. A few pirates they could handle but a bunch of angry mages and rogue Templars on the road would be a different story. They cautiously made their way through the Gallows. It seemed to be deserted. Leliana poked her head around the corner, checking to see if it was clear. Seeing nothing she stepped out. Just as she did, she was knocked to her feet by something solid and saw a bolt of lightning flash past her head. The fighting broke out around her. She looked up to see what had knocked her over. A Templar had pinned her to the ground, keeping his head low as more bolts of lightning streaked over them both. Cassandra leapt out from behind the wall and threw a dagger at the offending mage. It embedded itself in her heart and she fall to the ground, causing the lightning to disappear. By now the other mages had been killed. The Templar got off Leliana and held out a hand, helping her to her feet.

She looked at his face. Something about the man was familiar looking.

"Thank you" she said smiling at the man. He smiled back.

"Don't mention it, my lady. I seem to remember a time when you and your companions saved my life from a Bloodmage."

Realization hit Leliana. She did know him. "...Cullen? From Denerim? What are you doing here?"

The Templar nodded. "I am Knight-Captain of the Kirkwall Circle...or...I was. The Circle is no more as you can see." He held open his arms, gesturing to the ruins, dead Templars and dead Mages that surrounded them.

"What...happened here?" Leliana asked sadly.

"Meredith went crazy. She and First Enchanter Orsino had been at each others throats for so long. Tensions boiled over. Only Grand Cleric Elthina, rest her soul, kept them at bay. There were factions beginning to form among the Templars, those who opposed Meredith and wished to help the Mages who were suffering at her hands. But then that mage... Anders blew up the Chantry. It must have been some sort of spell or...I dunno. I'd never seen anything like it. Meredith ordered the Right of Annulment on the Circle and we were forced to carry out her wishes." Cullen shook his head, a pained expression on his face as he remembered. "But the Campion of Kirkwall sided with the Mages. I couldn't blame her...Her own sister was one. I too wanted to help them but...My duty was with the Order. But Orsino turned to blood magic out of sheer desperation and...Hawke had to kill him. Only when Meredith showed her true colours did I side with Hawke and her companions, but by that stage...The Circle was lost."

"I'm so sorry" Leliana said earnestly, reaching out and patting his arm. "Do you have any idea where Hawke went or...?"

Cullen shook his head. "I didn't ask. She killed Meredith right in front of our eyes. Meredith had been possessed by something by the looks of it. The woman was deranged and we were thankful that someone had the strength to stop her. No one dared to try and arrest The Champion afterwards. If you'd seen what we seen...you wouldn't either."

Cassandra shook her head. "We're not trying to arrest her. The Champion was at the heart of it when it all began. I had originally believed it was The Champion's true intentions for coming to Kirkwall, but I...have recently been set straight. We hope to find her so she can help stop what is happening here."

"You won't find her" Cullen said certainly. "I am sure The Champion has had enough of Mage-Templar wars. I know I have. She has been trying to keep the peace for the past number of years. Now though? All her efforts...and mine...are lost."

"Don't say that" Leliana replied. "I'm trying to find a way to stop all of this."

"You're a Seeker of The Chantry and you want to help?" he asked sceptically. "I thought they had all abandoned The Divine."

"Not all" Cassandra said bluntly. "Unlike some...We do not cast aside out beliefs so readily."

Cullen grasped her meaning. "I still have my beliefs in The Maker, Seeker. But if you'd seen what I have you would not have as strong beliefs in The Chantry. A new way to deal with Mages has been needed for centuries. And now...we are out of time."

Cassandra bit her lip and did not reply. She couldn't challenge Cullen's logic. Leliana continued.

"Well we have to try. We must go, Cullen. It was good to see you again."

"And you, Sister...Though I wish it was under better circumstances." He replied bowing his head. "May The Maker watch over you."

"May He watch over us all." Leliana replied solemnly.

Cullen ran off with his Templar recruits and Leliana led the Seekers in the direction of the sea. There were hardly any boats to be seen. They ran the length of the docks, trying to find one suitable. Suddenly they came across a small ship used for transporting goods. They paid one of the crews nearby to take them to Ferelden. The men jumped at the chance to make some coin, business having dried up because of the war.

It would take two weeks for them to reach the shore. The seas were rough. As they left the Free Marches, Leliana looked back at the war ravaged land. She could see flashes of magic in the distance and hear the battle cries as the fighting continued. She became worried for Cullen. His views on Mages during the Blight had been completely irrational, wanting to kill First Enchanter Irving because there was simply no way to tell if he had been swayed by Blood magic. Now though, he seemed to have changed his views. What ever Knight Commander Meredith had done to the Mages had changed his opinion. He seemed to have realised the injustices the Mages faced and was intent on saving all those that could be saved. His view of the Chantry had also changed and Leliana could no help but agree with him.

The way the Chantry controlled the Mages was terrible and cruel. The Chantry would have everyone believe that all Mages were a sin against the Maker and dangerous to be around, but Leliana disagreed. In her opinion it depended on the personality of the Mage and their self control. She had met people during the Blight who she would normally not have associated with, Morrigan being one of them. Even though she wasn't deemed as civilised, Morrigan was not walking around frying people with fire just because she could. As an apostate, that was what the Chantry would have everyone believe of her. Then there was Wynne. Wynne used her magic to heal others and was wiser than anyone Leliana had ever met. The old Mage served as example of how magic could be used to 'serve man and never to rule over him', as Andraste had intended before the Chantry corrupted her words. And as for Bethany Hawke? Leliana wasn't even aware that she was a mage until Hayley Hawke had told her a while back. It was hard to believe the girl could pose such a threat. She was quiet, caring and pleasant to be around.

Having met quite a few Mages during the Blight it became clear that the majority of Mage rebellions only came about because they were being treated unfairly, oppressed by the Chantry and watched day and night by the Templars. Leliana understood the dangers of mages but like anyone, if taught well you learn how to use your power wisely rather than exploit it. There were plenty more people without magic who posed greater threats. They fought back the only way they knew how. Mages or not, they are still people and people can only be pushed so far before they react. It was only a matter of time before it would come to this.

The ship docked in Denerim in the early hours on the morning. They were met by a number of guards and Templars who wouldn't let any of them leave the ship until it had been thoroughly searched for 'undesirables'. Although Cassandra had said that Scarlett was gone, Leliana thought it best to check in on Alistair and maybe Shianni to see if they knew anything of her whereabouts. Even though Scarlett wouldn't be here Leliana heart was lifted at the thought of being back in Ferelden, feeling closer to Scarlett than she had done in years. It had been too long. She led the Seekers toward the Royal Palace. The guards reluctantly let them pass and they entered the keep. Leliana had not expected Alistair to be awake at this time but he was standing issuing orders to his guards, telling them to protect the Ferelden boarders. She couldn't help but smile when her eyes fell on him. He looked different.

When the guards had filed out Alistair collapsed onto his Throne and rested his head on his hand. He looked exhausted. It was a while before he noticed the Seekers of The Chantry standing before him. He looked up. Leliana stood grinning at him. His mouth fell open and he stood up slowly.

"L...Leliana?" he asked, his eyes wide. "Leliana!"

He ran down the few steps towards her and threw his arms around her. They both laughed as they stood hugging each other.

"Wha...Whe...How are you?" Alistair stuttered, when they broke apart , unable to believe his eyes.

"I'm...good" Leliana answered, uncertain how to respond. "How are you?"

Alistair shook his head and sighed. "Stressed" he replied grimly. "This is what I get for becoming King. The war in the Free Marches is gradually spreading. We're trying to protect our boarders from both Templars and Mages alike. I'm surprised you made it in here with your Chantry Seekers armor."

"They searched our ship. We had nothing to hide." Leliana replied. She gestured to her left. "This is Cassandra Pentaghast, Seeker of the Chantry."

"A pleasure" Alistair replied, as Cassandra bowed before him.

"Is there somewhere we can talk Alistair?" Leliana asked. "It's about The Hero of Ferelden."

"Of course" Alistair he replied seriously. He gestured to the room to his left, giving her a strange look as to how she addressed Scarlett.

"So..." Alistair began, when they sat down in the sitting room. "That's how she's known to you now?"

Leliana hesitated and looked away from him out the window. "No...I...Of course not."

"Please, King Alistair" Cassandra begged. "We need to find her. We need her help with this war. She could help stop what is happening. She is a Hero."

Alistair laughed bitterly, his eyes still on Leliana. "So this is why you came back? Oh how could I have been so stupid? This is why you want Scarlett?" He shook his head in disbelief. "And here I thought you'd finally come to you senses, Leliana. Do you know what she went through when you left? Do you even care?"

"Of course I do!" Leliana said, turning back to Alistair with tears in her eyes.

"Nearly five years Leliana! Five years it has taken for you to return here! No letters...nothing." Alistair's voice was reproachful as he stared at Leliana. "When you left I thought it was only going to be for a short while. But you've strung Scarlett along all these years. Maybe she was right...Maybe you never did love her..."

"How can you say that!?" Leliana shouted back, getting to her feet. Suddenly her face fell. "How can she say that?" she finished sadly.

"Do you blame her?" Alistair asked. "I thought we were friends Leliana. You told me to keep an eye on her and I did...for you! Why ask me to do that if you had no intention of returning? I understand it would be hard to tell her it was the end but you could have at least told me. After everything we've been through together and you couldn't trust me?"

"I was intending to return, Alistair!" Leliana was close to tears now. "Do you think I enjoyed staying away for this long? I thought about her every single night when I lay in bed. I miss her so, so much. But my duty was in Orlais. I couldn't just leave. You know what's happening. You've seen it for yourself. There is a war going on Alistair!"

"We need to find the Hero of Ferelden and stop this madness!" Cassandra interrupted. "If you know where she is you must tell us!"

Leliana could tell that Alistair was still angry at her. Everything he had said was true though and that's why it hurt. He was still staring at her, the happiness at seeing her having vanished. He had thought she was returning to be with Scarlett and this had been a slap in the face.

"I don't know where she is now, but...I do know where she vanished" Alistair said, his voice returning to its normal level.

"Where?" Leliana asked desperately.

"She left me a note, saying she went to Redcliffe. She's not there anymore but Bann Teagan should be able to provide you with a few more leads." He said.

"Thank you, Alistair" Leliana exclaimed. She walked towards him to give him a hug. He hugged her back stiffly, not like before.

"I'm not doing this for you" he said grimly. "I'm doing it for her. She deserves to hear from you why abandoned her."

He turned to walk away.

"Alistair, wait!" Leliana pled. She ran up to him and stood in front of the doorway, hold both his arms, forcing him to listen.

"I'm sorry" she said desperately. "I should have got in contact sooner. Thank you for watching over her while I was gone... But you must believe me when I say this...I still love her!" She sighed. "I never stopped."

Alistair hesitated. A small smile began playing on the corner of his mouth. "Good" he replied. "Sorry I was so hard on you. The truth is...I missed you Leliana. It hurt that you didn't contact me either."

"Sorry" she repeated, smiling back. "I missed you as well. Life on the road was extremely boring without you."

Alistair laughed and hugged her properly this time. "I'll see you soon Leliana. May The Maker watch over you."

"And you" Leliana replied, kissing him on the cheek. "And thank you once again."

They departed for Redcliffe immediately. Time was of the essence. The longer they left it, the further away Scarlett would be. A carriage brought them all to Redcliffe in less than a week. Leliana led Cassandra to Redcliffe castle. They were greeted more warmly than in Denerim, the trouble here being minimal and Leliana also being a Champion of Redcliffe for having helped them defeat the walking corpses and heal Arl Eamon all those years ago.

Bann Teagan had taken over the rule of Redcliffe, Arl Eamon having to assist Alistair on the Throne in Denerim. He was well loved by the people after helping them to defend the village from the walking corpse attacks and for battling the Darkspawn. The rest of the Seekers waited outside as Leliana and Cassandra entered the castle. Teagan was sitting on his Throne, reading a book with a goblet of wine in his hand. His eyes fell on Leliana as she walked towards him.

"Leliana? What in all of Thedas...?" were his first words. He stood up and smiled at her, placing a kiss on either of her cheeks. "How are you, My Lady?"

"Not bad" Leliana replied. "How are you?"

"I am good, my friend. Please allow me to escort you to the sitting room. I'm sure you are exhausted from the journey. Who is your friend?" He asked as her led them to out of the Throne room.

"I am Cassandra Pentaghast, Seeker of the Chantry" Cassandra answered. Teagan bowed his head.

"A pleasure, My Lady" he said warmly.

They entered the sitting room and took a seat in front of the fire.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Teagan asked Leliana. "You haven't been seen in many years, Leliana. What brings you back to Ferelden all of a sudden?"

Leliana took a breath. "I'm looking for Scarlett" she said. "We... need her help in the war."

Teagan frowned. "I'm sorry but...I thought...So you only came back for her help? Excuse my rudeness Leliana, but I don't understand. Why would Scarlett help you? You left her!"

Leliana hesitated. "I...I guess I just hoped she would..."

"Forgive me but...You've been gone for years, my friend! You really think you can pull at her heart stings now to get her to do what you want!?" Teagan asked.

"No!" Leliana blurted out. "Why is everyone getting on my back about this? I need her."

"When she needed you, you were nowhere to be found...No one had heard from you... So ...she turned to me... I'm sorry" he said guiltily.

"You...you slept with her!?" Leliana asked in disbelief. She felt winded. "When..? Why...?"

"It was after her father died...she had been lonely for years." Teagan said gently.

"Her father's dead!?" Leliana asked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Cyrion's kind face appeared in her mind. Scarlett would be in bits. She was very close to her father. They were the only family each other had.

"I'm afraid so..." Teagan answered sadly. "She turned to me for comfort...To ease her loneliness...So I did..."

"How could you!?" Leliana shouted angrily. Teagan was taken aback at her reproach.

"Do not judge me Leliana!" He answered roughly, his temper meeting hers. He got up and ran his hands through his hair, looking away from her. "I did it as a friend...for her! She hadn't so much as looked at anyone since you left. I knew she loved you, despite her protests but you weren't there when she needed you. How could I deny her a simple comfort? It...It wasn't easy doing it with her, knowing she was thinking of you the entire time you know... And what gives you the right to judge me considering what you yourself have done!?"

"What do you mean?" Leliana asked confused. Teagan looked back at her.

"I was at Chateau Haine" he said pointedly. Leliana's breath caught. "I saw you, if I'm not mistaken, all over a Templar recruit, flirting, touching. I saw you leave with him. How can you be angry at Scarlett for seeking comfort from a friend in a time of need when you did something so much worse!?... A calculated betrayal."

Leliana was speechless. Tears fell down her cheeks. She stared into the fire, guilt washing over her once more. He was right. She couldn't hold back her sobs. She broke down, all her pent up grief and loneliness oozing out at once. Teagan walked towards her and knelt down in front of her. His face was remorseful as he saw how upset she was. He wiped her tears with his thumb and held her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, my friend" he said gently. "I didn't mean...You weren't here..."

More tears fell down her cheeks. Teagan pulled her close and lay her head on his shoulder as she cried. He rocked her back and fourth gently.

"Shhh" he soothed. "It's alright..."

When Leliana's sobs had subsided, she pulled back. Cassandra placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and addressed Teagan.

"Do you know where we can find Scarlett?" she asked in a businesslike tone. "We know she was here. King Alistair told us. Where did she go afterwards?"

Teagan stood up again and began to pace the floor. "She arrived here a few months ago with Shianni, her cousin. She said she wanted to go somewhere peaceful, remote and to show Shianni where she fought during the Blight, to take her on the same adventure she had been on as a Grey Warden. They stayed here for a while, planning their route before setting off again."

"Where?" Cassandra demanded loudly getting to her feet. Teagan hesitated. He took a deep breath. Leliana looked up at him expectantly. He stared down at her, seeing how desperate she was.

"Ostagar."


	15. Chapter 15

**Leliana**

Leliana thanked Teagan profusely before leaving. Even though he had slept with Scarlett she couldn't hold it against him. He was a good friend to Scarlett and she must have been in a bad way for him to agree to go through with it as he was a gentleman at heart. Besides, Teagan was right. Leliana did not have any right to complain. Not only had she also slept with someone else but she had not been there for Scarlett when she was going through a tough time. Leliana was just happy that someone was. She knew what Scarlett could be like. She must have been extremely lonely to open up to someone else. The thought left a lump in Leliana's throat.

Leliana and Cassandra left the other Seekers in Redcliffe and got a carriage to Ostagar as quick as they could. As the carriage made its way along the road, Leliana began to feel nervous. She didn't know how Scarlett would react when she saw her. She didn't even know what she herself would say. Even so, her heart warmed at the thought of seeing her again and she began to play back the nights they spent together all those years ago, remembering Scarlett's touch. She fidgeted with the ring which was still on her wedding finger, her mind flashing back to the last time she had seen her back in Amaranthine. Leliana longed for the carriage to speed up. It had been almost five years. She couldn't wait any longer.

"Are you alright?" Cassandra asked, noticing her fidgeting.

Leliana just smiled.

"Your worried about what she will say when she sees you." Cassandra observed.

Leliana nodded. She didn't want to talk about it. There were knots in her stomach. She lay her head back on the chair and closed her eyes.

It took them a few days to reach Ostagar. Leliana wondered why Scarlett had chosen to come here. It hardly gave her pleasant memories. Teagan had said she had wanted somewhere remote though, and where was more remote than ruins in the middle of the Korcari wilds? The carriage dropped them off as close as possible. Ostagar was a shadow if it's former self. There was an eeriness which echoed throughout, reminding Leliana that a lot of people had lost their lives here. The smell from the Darkspawn which had once festered in the ruins still lingered in the air.

They walked across the crumbling bridge. Leliana got a flash back of the last time she was here. They had returned to see off King Cailan's body and find King Maric's sword. The Darkspawn had over run the place. There were discarded corpses everywhere. As she and Cassandra reached the middle of the bridge she stared at the remains of a statue where they had found King Cailan's corpse hanging. She hoped the young King was at peace now at The Maker's side.

"Where do you think Scarlett will be?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's just look about." Leliana replied as they reached the end of the bridge. She was unsure where would be a good place to camp. As they searched Leliana could feel the anticipation building inside her. She had waited so long for this. Every corner they turned she expected to see Scarlett standing there, staring into the camp fire like she remembered her doing during the Blight. Cassandra kicked her way through the rubble, checking for any clues that showed there were people nearby. After hours and hours of searching they found nothing, not even a trace.

Leliana kicked a discarded helmet in frustration and ran her hands through her hair, grabbing fistfuls of it. Cassandra watched her worriedly. She knew this wasn't just business to Leliana. She had genuinely wanted to see Scarlett, who clearly wasn't here. The disappointment was too much for her.

"It's no use" Leliana said sadly, shaking her head. "...No one has set foot here in years...She's not here..." She fell to her knees in defeat. Cassandra exhaled.

"Come on, Leliana...We knew she wouldn't make this easy. Maybe Teagan lied to us to throw us off her scent" she said, angrily.

"What reason would he have to lie to us?" Leliana asked, looking up at her. Something in the distance behind Cassandra's head caught her attention. She did not hear Cassandra's reply to her question. Leliana got up off her knees and walked forwards a few paces, staring up the tower. There was light flashing in the window. The light of a fire. A camp fire!

She turned and ran towards the direction of the bridge. Cassandra was shouting behind her, calling her name. She could hear her footsteps as she tried to catch up. Leliana ran as fast as she could across the bridge, her hair blowing wildly in the wind. She could feel the frosty air burn her lungs as she ran. Her heart leapt as she reached the other side and took a left. The Tower of Ishal grew taller as she neared.

Cassandra caught up with her and grabbed her roughly by the arm just as she reached the door.

"What in Andraste's name are you doing!?" she asked angrily, fighting to catch her breath. Leliana shook her arm free.

"They're in here!" she exclaimed. "I saw the light of a fire in the distance."

She kicked open the door to the tower. Cassandra shoved her up against the wall and held her there.

"Snap out of it, Leliana! That could be anyone up there. You're becoming reckless!" Cassandra said, the anger still in her voice.

Leliana pushed her off her, staring at the coldness in her eyes. The feeling of Cassandra and The Divine having hidden something from her came back. Something was fishy.

"Well there's only one way to find out" Leliana replied coldly. "If you don't want to come with me you can go, Cassandra." She barged past her roughly and pulled out her sword, walking further into the dark tower. Cassandra cursed behind her and followed, pulling out her own sword.

They made their way through the dark tower. It was extremely hard to see and even harder to keep their footing with all the debris. Carefully they climbed up to the third floor, trying not to let their footsteps echo through the foreboding halls. In one of the rooms the glow of a fire could be seen. Leliana turned to Cassandra and placed her finger to her lips, making sure she was quiet. Carefully Leliana stepped forwards as though stalking prey. She placed her back to the wall and made to peek around the corner to see who was within.

Suddenly there was a dull thud from behind her. Leliana turned back. Cassandra fell to the floor unconscious. Before Leliana could go to her she felt the coldness of a blade touch her throat. She froze.

"Drop it" a voice ordered from behind her.

Leliana dropped her sword to the ground with a clatter. She felt a hand on her, pulling her backwards into the room. Cassandra's body disappeared from sight as Leliana was backed through the doorway slowly. She could feel the blade cut into her neck slightly. Suddenly she was spun around roughly and her back was pressed up against the wall, the knife still at her throat. A woman's face was inches from hers. Her breath caught. There, standing before her, a look of rage on her face... was Scarlett.

**Scarlett Tabris**

Scarlett stared into the woman's face, ready to question her on who she was. She didn't need to though. As she stared unblinkingly into the woman's blue eyes her heart stopped. She knew those eyes. Her mouth fell open slightly, in utter shock. She didn't release her grip and kept the knife to the woman's throat. The sheer astonishment had paralysed her.

"S...Scarlett?" The woman asked, sounding as disbelieving as she was. The knife suddenly fell from Scarlett's grip and clattered to the floor. She released her hold on the woman and stepped back, her hand holding her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Someone entered the room, dragging the other woman's body across the floor.

"I got her Cousin. What do you want me to do with...Leliana?"

Shianni let the woman's hands fall to the ground as her eyes fell upon Leliana, still standing pressed up against the wall unable to take her eyes off Scarlett. Silence passed for what felt like an eternity. Finally Scarlett spoke.

"How...?" She shook her head, "What...What are you doing here?"

Leliana swallowed hard. "I...I came to see you."

Scarlett laughed bitterly. "You came to see me? Just like that?"

She continued laughing harshly and sat her self down on the floor, leaning her arms on her knees and burying her face in her hands. When her laugh had subsided she ran her hands down her face and looked up at Leliana, shaking her head. Her eyes welled with tears.

"Scarlett..." Leliana began, walking forwards with her arm out stretched.

"Don't!" Scarlett warned coldly. She couldn't bear to have her anywhere near her. Leliana stopped dead in her tracks, a hurt expression on her face. Shianni was still frozen in the middle of the floor, observing them both.

"I'm sorry" Leliana said sadly. Scarlett looked up at her again.

"That's it?" she asked. "Nearly five years...and that's all you have to say to me?"

Scarlett had imagined their reunion so many times in her head but none of them had been like this. She thought she would be happy to see Leliana, but now that she had she just felt so angry and hurt. They were strangers now.

"How did you find me?" Scarlett asked.

"Teagan" Leliana replied. "Alistair told me you were in Redcliffe."

"And who's she?" Scarlett gestured the woman on the floor. "Your lover?"

"No!" Leliana replied at once. "She's a Seeker of the Chantry. Her name is Cassandra Pentaghast."

Scarlett observed the woman's unconscious form and noticed the Chantry symbol on her armor. She looked back at Leliana. She could see the sadness in her eyes but it was nothing compared to how Scarlett felt. Leliana was the one who had left. Suddenly Cassandra began to stir.

"What the...?" Her eyes opened and she sat up massaging her head. Her eyes fell on Scarlett. "The Hero of Ferelden. That was quite a blow."

"That was from me" Shianni said smiling at her, pleased with herself. Cassandra got to her feet, glancing at Shianni with loathing.

"So are you going to tell me why you're really here?" Scarlett asked. Leliana hesitated. Cassandra glared at her. She knew Leliana would not go through with it.

"We need your help, Warden" Cassandra began. "As you no doubt are aware, a war has broken out between Mages and Templars. We were hoping you could calm the situation."

Scarlett turned back to Leliana. She got to her feet. "So this is the real reason your here? I might have known it had nothing to do with me. After all I've been her for the past four years or so and I've heard nothing from you. It's all starting to make sense now."

"That's not it at all Scarlett!" Leliana said desperately. She moved towards her again but Scarlett moved back.

"If it's not...If you're really here to see me...How come you never answered my letter...How come you never wrote back? Stop pretending you care about me!" Scarlett shouted.

Leliana was confused. "What letter?" she asked. "I didn't get a letter from you."

Scarlett became angry. "I sent one to you at the Grand Cathedral in Val Royeaux. I know arrived Leliana, so stop lying!"

"I'm not lying, I..." Leliana turned to Cassandra. "Did you know about this?"

**Leliana**

Leliana stared at Cassandra expectantly. There was guilt written all over her face. She reluctantly reached into her bag and pulled out a letter, handing it to Leliana. Leliana snatched it out of her grasp. The seal had already been broken. She opened it and scanned the words.

_Dearest Leliana,_

_I hope you are well, love. I am in Denerim now. I spoke to Shianni like I promised you and we made up. I understand now why you wanted me to do it. I have missed her terribly. Has the Divine told you what she wants of you yet? I hope she doesn't keep you for too long. I can't bear to be without you any longer. Keep me up to date with your work. There is not much going on here to occupy me. I can't wait to see you._

_Your dearest love,_

_Scarlett _

_x_

Leliana finished reading the letter and turned it over, looking at the postal seal. It was dated some years previous. She stared up at Cassandra in disbelief.

"Why didn't I get this letter!?" she demanded angrily. "What right did you have to keep this from me?"

Cassandra looked outraged. "It was The Divine's idea. I was going to give it to you but she told me not too."

"Why?" Leliana asked in disbelief. "After everything I have done for her?"

"That was precisely the reason!" Cassandra shouted. "If we had given you this you would have been desperate to get home. The work you were doing was benefitting the Chantry greatly and we couldn't afford to loose you. The Chantry has little enough allies as it is."

Leliana felt as though she had been punched in the chest. She had been used, used by those she thought she could trust. She hadn't changed a bit. She was still that same naive little girl Marjolaine had manipulated all those years ago.

"You comforted me!" she spat at Cassandra. "You saw me cry over Scarlett, over the work I had to do to get information for The Divine and you comforted me, telling me to put her out of my mind, all the while knowing that she had contacted me. How could you!?"

"Open your eyes, Leliana!" Cassandra shouted. "We are at war! We do not have the time to be thinking about your stupid affairs! They don't-"

Before Leliana could reach her, Cassandra hit the floor again. Shianni had smacked her around the face with all the force she could muster. She lay unconscious, blood pouring from her nose.

"Sorry" Shianni said. "I couldn't resist."

Scarlett and Leliana stared at Shianni in awe. She smiled sheepishly back at them then bent down and picked up Cassandra's body.

"I'll give you two some alone time. This wench and I are going to take a walk. I'll meet you downstairs Cousin."

"Thank you Shianni" Leliana called after her. She turned back to Scarlett.

Scarlett was staring at her expectantly. Leliana hesitated. Where in all of Thedas would she start?

**Scarlett Tabris**

Scarlett couldn't believe it. So Leliana had not ignored her letter, she hadn't even got to read it. Scarlett felt a rush of affection for Shianni punching the woman Cassandra. She and Shianni were always on the same wavelength. She had wanted to do it herself so badly.

"What work did the Divine make you do?" Scarlett asked. Leliana hesitated, knowing she had to tell her the truth. "Did you...Did you sleep with anyone?"

The look in Leliana's eyes told Scarlett she was right. "Who?" she asked.

"A Templar recruit" Leliana replied ashamedly. "To get information...There was only him."

Scarlett felt angry. She knew that she could not complain too much as she had slept with Teagan but it still hurt. She opened her mouth to tell Leliana about Teagan.

"I already know" Leliana said, before she could speak. "Teagan told me."

They both stood staring at each other, neither speaking, each reliving the pain of finding out about the others sexual encounters, knowing they were probably both as lonely as each other. Leliana finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

"Sorry about your father" she said gently. Cyrion's face appeared in Scarlett's mind. The grief washed over her once more.

"Thank you" she said hoarsely, looking down at her feet. Leliana made to reach out to her but thought better of it. Her hand fell limply to her side again. Several seconds passed between them.

"Is that the only reason you came?", Scarlett asked, "to get me to help with your work?"

Leliana shook her head slowly, nibbling her lip, as she stared into Scarlett's eyes.

"I really did want to see you, Scarlett... I...I still love you." She replied.

Her words gave Scarlett the chills. She didn't even know the meaning of the word love anymore. She turned away and stared out the window.

"I'm sorry I left" Leliana continued, moving closer to her. "I had not planned to be away for that long. I missed you...more than I can say."

Scarlett said nothing but gazed out the window. The stars were out. Her mind flashed back to the night before Leliana left her, making love under the night sky.

"I missed you too, but...I've moved one" Scarlett replied. _Why am I saying this? s_he thought. Leliana moved closer until Scarlett could see her out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't believe you" she said. "You cannot lie to me."

Scarlett looked into her tear filled eyes. "I'm not lying." A tear fell down Leliana's cheek as she saw the coldness in Scarlett's eyes.

"How did we get here, Scarlett?" She asked. "I used to know you so well. But... now I have no idea what you're thinking."

Scarlett swallowed hard. "Well maybe you shouldn't have left then."

"I know!" Leliana sobbed. "I made a mistake. I was used and I had no idea. It was like Marjolaine all over again." She groaned angrily. "I'm so stupid!"

"You shouldn't have come here, Leliana." Scarlett said unfeelingly. She turned and headed for the door. "Goodbye."

"No!" Leliana cried. She ran towards Scarlett and grasped her hand, pulling her back. "I'm not letting you go! We can't leave things like this!"

She reached out and touched Scarlett's cheek, forcing her to stare into her eyes. Scarlett could see the desperation there, the despair. Tears rolled down her own face.

"I'm sorry, Leliana" she whispered. She pulled Leliana's hand from her own before turning towards the door again.

"Look at me!" Leliana shouted at her. Scarlett paused in the doorway. She reluctantly took one last glance back at Leliana. Leliana was holding up her left hand. Nelaros's ring was glistening on her finger in the firelight.

"You still have it" Scarlett said in disbelief.

"I never took it off" Leliana said through her tears. "I'll never let it go."

Scarlett walked back towards her. "I don't want to be alone, Leliana" she said sadly. "But I feel as though I don't know you anymore. I can't do this."

"I love you, Scarlett" she said, walking towards her slowly. "I never stopped loving you... I missed you everyday that I was gone."

Scarlett felt herself get lost in Leliana's blue eyes. After a few seconds she looked away and shook her head. "Stop this!" she said angrily. "You're just messing with my head. It's over Leliana."

**Leliana**

Scarlett stormed towards the door for the final time. Leliana ran to her before she could reach it and trapped her up against the wall. Their faces were inches apart. She could see the shock on Scarlett's face. Scarlett tried to push her off but Leliana grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head rendering her powerless. As Leliana stared into her eyes she saw the truth. She leaned in before Scarlett could resist and placed her lips on hers. A tear spilled out of her closed eye as she used her last ditch attempt at winning Scarlett's heart again. Suddenly she felt Scarlett kiss her back. Their lips moved together passionately, hungrily. Leliana moaned with eagerness. She had waited to kiss her for so long.

She released Scarlett's arms and ran her hands down her body, grabbing her breasts before moving down and cupping her hips. Scarlett wrapped her arms around Leliana's neck and pulled her closer, one hand placed on her face. Leliana could sense the eagerness coming from her. She had been lying to herself and in that moment Leliana knew that Scarlett still loved her.

Leliana helped Scarlett unbuckle her Chantry armor, letting it fall away from her. She felt goose bumps as her naked body was exposed, feeling both the coldness in the air and the warmness radiating off the fire. She pulled Scarlett close and began to tear away her clothes, impatiently. She had been away from her too long. There was a hunger in her she hadn't felt in a long time. She pushed Scarlett back up against the wall again and lowered her left hand in between her legs, massaging her roughly, feeling the wetness on her finger tips. Scarlett moaned with pleasure. Her hands ran through Leliana's hair as she caressed her neck with her tongue.

**Scarlett**

Scarlett could feel the hard stone wall press into her back. The pain of it scraping her skin as Leliana pleasured her below was unbearable. She screamed out erotically, pulling Leliana closer into her. Leliana's mouth moved from her neck and found Scarlett's again. Their tongues massaged each others as they kissed, drawing breath from each other. Scarlett ran her hand down Leliana's waist and down her legs. She lifted her off the ground. Leliana wrapped her legs around her as Scarlett brought her over to a nearby table, their lips still glued together. Scarlett bent her over it, leaning her back and placing her weight on top of her. She could feel their breasts touch, feel the wetness run down her legs. She moved her head down Leliana's body, taking one of her breasts in her mouth while massaging the other with her hand as Leliana lay back on the table. Moving her head further down between Leliana's legs she began to taste her, caressing her with her tongue. Leliana moaned loudly and lay her head back on the table, her hands running through Scarlett's hair as she pleasured her.

Scarlett raised her head and moved her way back up to Leliana's mouth. She placed her hand in between Leliana's legs and inserted a few fingers. Their lips met again as Scarlett moved her fingers in and out. She could feel Leliana's abdomen tense up under her. Her breath caught as she climaxed and she cried out loudly. Scarlett released her, pressing her full weight on Leliana, exhausted, laying her head on her bosom. She felt Leliana's arms wrap around her as they both lay breathing heavily. It felt as though they had never been apart. Their bodies fitted together like puzzle pieces. They were only made for each other.

**Leliana**

Leliana held Scarlett tightly. It was hard to believe she had her in her arms again. It was the first time in an age that Leliana truly felt happy. She could feel Scarlett's breath tickle her chest as she tried to recover from their lovemaking. She bent down and kissed her head.

Suddenly the table gave out from under them. The legs buckled to the sides and the tabletop landed on the ground with them still on it.

"AH!" Leliana exclaimed as she was winded from the force of her back against the tabletop. Scarlett started to laugh.

"You deserved that" she joked. Leliana then started to laugh with her. She was right. Scarlett moved her hand up to Leliana's neck touching the small cut she had made with the knife. Leliana could feel it sting as the sweat from their lovemaking ran down her neck.

"Sorry about that" Scarlett said, running her finger over it. She leaned in and kissed in better.

"Don't worry, my love. It's just a scratch. I see you're stab wound has healed nicely." She ran her hand over the roughness of Scarlett's scar. Scarlett looked up and smiled at her. Leliana bent down to kiss her again. They pulled apart after several minutes. Leliana moved her free hand to caress Scarlett's face.

"I do love you, Scarlett" she said softly. "I hope you know that."

"I know" Scarlett replied. "I love you too, Lel."

They lay together for a while longer before getting up and dressing.

"What are you going to do about Cassandra?" Scarlett asked as she pulled on her shirt. "I could kill her for what she done."

"No" Leliana said. "We can't do that."

"Let's go down to Shianni" Scarlett said. She reached out and look Leliana's hand leading her out of the room and down the stairs, out of the Tower of Ishal.

Shianni stood outside blocking the entrance. Cassandra was just getting to her feet. She took out her dagger and made to go for Shianni.

"Don't!" Leliana shouted, jumping out in front of Shianni and grabbing Cassandra's sword as she made to swing.

"What are you doing Leliana?" Cassandra demanded. "Is the Hero of Ferelden going to help us?

Leliana laughed bitterly. "Us? There never was an 'us', Cassandra. I was doing a favour for The Divine. My debt is more than paid in full."

Cassandra backed away. "Just wait Leliana. Soon you will find your way to the Chantry doors again. It's only a matter of time. Either that...or The Divine will come looking for you. Until then..."she finished.

"Until then..."Leliana replied coldly. Cassandra backed off and turned, walking away towards the carriage that was waiting on them, realising where Leliana's loyalties lay.

Leliana turned back to Scarlett and Shianni. She was finally free.

Scarlett leaned in and kissed Leliana. Shianni smiled at them both, happy for them to have made up.

"What are you going to do about Orlais?" Scarlett asked seriously.

Leliana patted her hand reassuringly. She smiled. "If they want me, they can come and find me...If they can." She reached down and kissed her again before brushing a lock of her blond hair behind her pointy ear. Her hand lingered on Scarlett's face. "I'm never leaving you again, Scarlett. You can be sure of that. It almost killed me doing it the first time. I've learned my lesson, my love. Duty will never come between us again."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed guys. Can't believe I've finished this story :'( really had fun writing it. Stay tuned for more stories in the future (possibly connected to this one). If you have a request for a story pm me and I'll see what I can do. Thank you for reading and thank you for the reviews. Until next time... adios ;)_


End file.
